Les Fleurs du Mal poussent sur les Rosier
by A Little Bit of Haven
Summary: "Les yeux rivés devant lui, il ignorait le monde qui l'entourait et le monde l'ignorait. Pendant une fraction de seconde Lenny pêcha une certaine mélancolie dans les yeux du Serpentard dont la couleur était semblable au ciel d'une nuit d'hiver sombre et froide, avant de retomber dans le néant. Ce garçon n'avait-il donc jamais d'émotions? Elle se sentit alors très désolée pour lui."
1. Chapter 1

L'univers appartient à notre grand manitou, J.K. Rowling. Tout les Serdaigles et quelques autres personnages sont des OC. J'ai fais quelques changements de dates pour que l'histoire soit plus intéressante car il me semble qu'à la base Evan Rosier est d'un an cadet de Rogue etc. J'ai aussi pris la liberté de donner des prénoms à des personnages dont Rowling a inventé le nom, juste pour que les personnages ne soient pas trop froids entre eux. Les noms écrits en caractères gras entre parenthèses sont les personnes d'où le narrateur voit l'histoire.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

******RENTRÉE 1976**

**CHAPITRE I.**

******(Eleonor De Force)**

- Bon appétit à tous !

A ces mots, Dumbledore claqua des doigts et les tables de la Grande Salle se garnirent comme par magie de plats sur lesquels les petits sorciers affamés se jetèrent dessus. Serdaigle avait gagné trente petits nouveaux oisillons que Tenrence Hale, le Préfet en Chef de cette année, coatchait déjà comme des machines à points.

- Il faut se méfier des Serpentards, ils sont fourbes, rusés, sans pitiés, énonça Hale en appuyant chaque adjectifs par un coup de point sur la table faisant trembler le jus de citrouille. Heureusement ils ne prennent pas souvent la parole pendant les cours mais les plus grands essayeront de vous déstabiliser, regardez toujours à gauche et à droite quand vous parcourez les couloirs et...

- C'est bon Hale, arrête de leur faire peur et de les monter les uns contre les autres dès le premier jour, l'arrêta Sarah Gilbert l'autre préfet.

- Mais il faut qu'ils soient au courant de comment est la vie ici ! Ils sont notre avenir, notre descendance, les prochains vainqueurs de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons dans les sept années à venir ! répliqua-t-il.

Gilbert leva les yeux au ciel, son collègue était irrécupérable. De plus, la tentation de fourrer dans la bouche la cuillère de purée qu'il balançait dangereusement depuis cinq minutes la titillait.

- ... Et les Gryffondor, eux ils sont balaises ! Ils ont gagnés la coupe de Quidditch l'an dernier mais ça n'a pas suffis pour qu'ils gagnent la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

- Ça c'est à cause de James et compagnie, précisa Julia Sandré, une sixième année.

- ___Grâce_, tu veux dire ! la corrigea Hale. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, notre défaite aurait été encore plus humiliante ! Grâce à ça, ils se sont retrouvés troisième, juste après nous. La Coupe nous a échappé de cent vingt points, CENT VINGT MALHEUREUX POINTS !

Le Préfet en chef leva les bras en signe de désespoir et reçu toute la purée de sa cuillère oubliée sur son épaule, aspergeant Gilbert à côté de lui. Quelques élèves rirent du chaos que les deux septièmes année avait provoqué. Hale s'excusa et essaya d'essuyer la tâche qu'il avait fait sur le pull de sa collègue mais il ne faisait que de l'étaler encore plus. Rouge de rage, la jeune brune se leva et alla s'asseoir de l'autre bout de la table, bien loin de Hale.

Des rires s'élevèrent du côté des lions, James Potter avait fait une mauvaise farce à un première année qui s'était retrouvé bleu. Lily Evans s'énerva contre le garçon à lunettes au point à en devenir aussi rouge que Gilbert. James avait sûrement lancé une de ses phrases bateau du tombeur du dimanche pour que Lily lui lança ce regard assasin avant de sortir de la Grande Salle avec le petit Stroumph.

- Se faire remarquer dès le premier repas et se faire enlever des points par McGonagall alors que l'année n'a pas encore commencé... Les Gryffondor commencent fort cette année ! commenta un un garçon en dernière année.

- Pauvre Lily... Elle s'efforce à les maintenir en place, se plaignit Eleonor De Force. Elle a beau gagner dix points la minute à eux quatre ils en font perdre le quintuple à la seconde.

Gênés, ses aînés lui répondirent dans un bredouillis incompréhensible. Pour le moins troublée, Eleonor continua de manger en observant la table des lions devant elle. Alice Payton rougissait après une remarque qui semblait particulièrement croustillante de Frank Londubat. Eleonor poussa un soupir exaspérant en voyant Sirius Black penché sur James Potter (qui s'était vite remis de l'accrochage avec Lily), Peter Pettigrow, et Remus Lupin en train de conspirer contre leurs Serpentard favoris. A savoir Severus Rogue, Gregory Wilkes, Evan Rosier et Mathias Avery.

- Lenny tu veux du jus de citrouille ? l'interrompit Julia.

Après que son amie l'aie resservie, Lenny observa la table des Serpentard. Les prochaines victimes des Gryffondor ne semblaient se soucier de rien, mangeant et discutant entre eux, même que parfois, un sourire ou des rires s'échappèrent de leur petit groupe. Dans ces moments là, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'apprentis en magie noire. Juste des adolescents de seize ans qui se préoccupaient de problèmes d'adolescents de seize ans.

Comme prévu, Severus Rogue lançait un petit regard discret à Lily qui revenait de l'infirmerie et reprit sa place aux côtés d'Alice. Comme prévu, Gregory Wilkes faisait son numéro de charme aux filles assises près de lui, exhibant son bronzage ___made in Caraïbes_. Comme prévu, Mathias Avery lançait des œillades à des troisièmes années. Et comme prévu, Evan Rosier était impassible.

Lenny passait toujours plus de temps sur lui pour déchiffrer son expression car ses sentiments passaient de la même manière de James Potter sur son balais: rapide et dans un total contrôle. Ses émotions étaient tellement furtives que Lenny se demandait souvent si elle ne les avait pas imaginées. Rosier la frustrait, elle qui avait l'habitude de lire en tout le monde comme dans un livre ouvert, Rosier était une exception.

Les yeux rivés devant lui, il ignorait le monde qui l'entourait et le monde l'ignorait. Pendant une fraction de seconde Lenny trouva une certaine mélancolie dans les yeux du Serpentard dont la couleur était semblable au ciel d'une nuit d'hiver sombre et froide. Puis tout redevint le néant. Ce garçon n'avait-il jamais d'émotions? Elle se sentit alors très désolée pour lui. Il passa sa main d'un geste vif dans ses cheveux avant que Loïs Travers l'interpelle.

******(Evan Rosier)**

- Eh, Evan !

- Tu veux quoi Travers ? répliqua ce dernier d'un ton sec.

La blonde se ratatina sur elle-même. Le visage rouge, elle bredouilla des excuses et baissa la tête sur son assiette. Mathias lui lança un regard de reproche. Evan haussa les épaules avant de terminer son plat. Il savait que la petite blonde avait le béguin pour lui mais il s'en fichait complètement contrairement à ses amis qui faisait mille et des des cents pour qu'Evan sorte enfin avec une fille. Mais c'était comme ça, Mathias et Gregory étaient doués pour récolter des filles et Severus et lui étaient doués pour récolter des O.

- Tu vas encore nous mener la vie dure cette année, commenta Gregory avec un air faussement désespéré.

Evan s'excusa d'un rapide sourire. Il se serait bien passé de se genre de « services » de la part de ses deux amis qui dès le premier jour se repartissaient les filles à conquérir pour l'année.

Après le repas fini, les nouveaux préfets en cinquième année avaient à leur charge de conduire les premières années aux dortoirs. Les collègues d'Evan s'occupaient des problèmes futiles que comprenaient une scolarité en internat. Une tête d'oreiller manquait dans la chambre des garçons de quatrième année, un hiboux d'une deuxième année en retard, un garçon de première année avait réussi à se tâcher lors du premier repas et n'avait pas de pull de rechange... Evan ne se mêlaient jamais de cela, lui étaient là pour faire régner le silence et s'assurer de la bonne conduite des Serpentard. Il ne lui avait pas souvent de monter sur ses hippogriffes pour ce faire.

Arrivé dans la salle commune le volume baissa, les plus téméraires lui demandèrent s'il avait passé de bonnes vacances mais la plupart fuyaient son regard. Evan s'en était habitué après six ans. Il se disait que mieux valait pour lui de susciter la peur que de l'amour. L'amour peux vous faire faire des choses idiotes, comme lui avait démontrer sa mère avec son père...

Evan descendit dans son dortoir qu'il occupait avec Severus, Mathias et Gregory pour déposer sa cape. En remontant dans la salle commune, ses amis lui demanda s'il voulait jouer à un Jeux de Batailles Explosives.

- On a une réunion de Préfets, peut-être quand je reviendrai, répondit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Les autres préfets de sa maison étaient déjà partis et il ne restait plus que lui. Les réunions de Préfets se déroulaient à chaque rentrée de vacances et toutes les fins de mois dans la salle commune des Préfets. Elle se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée près de la salle des professeurs, on y accédait par le bais d'un miroir qui reconnaissait l'insigne de préfet et à qui fallait donner un mot de passe qui était cette fois là « sphinx ».

Evan rentra dans la vaste pièce, les tableaux des fondateurs de l'Ecole discutaient avec les préfets déjà arrivés. La salle commune était aux couleurs de chaque maisons n'ayant aucunes préférences pour aucunes d'entres elles. A l'entrée se trouvait un tableau d'affichage avec les noms de tout les préfets de cette année. Dans la partie supérieure, un message de félicitation aux nouveaux préfets-en-chef, à savoir un certain Terence Hale de Serdaigle et Romane Juste de Poufsouflle. Dans l'autre partie du tableau était affiché les quatre duos de ronde pour la semaine qui se partageront le château à un soir donné. Evan se rendit compte qu'il fera sa première de l'année jeudi soir avec Dori Vane, une nouvelle recrue de Poufsouffle.

La salle était divisé en deux parties, l'une était une grande table rectangulaire en bois surmontée d'un tableau noir, c'était là où se déroulait les séances. Et puis une autre plus cosy avec une cheminée, une bibliothèque, des canapés en cuir verts et une corbeille de fruits toujours remplie. La séance, menée par les préfets-en-chef, commença. On prirent place autours de la table. Evan n'écoutait jamais les réunions car il savait que sa collègue, Noémie Morane lui ferrai un contre rendu plus tard dans l'espoir d'engager une conversation.

Il s'adonna donc à la contemplation de la fenêtre devant lui. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Eleonor De Force vint s'asseoir à la place devant la fenêtre. En poussant un soupir mécontent, il n'eût pas le choix, ses yeux détaillèrent la jeune Serdaigle.

De Force était une jolie fille: ses cheveux bronze-cuivré, un joli visage, sa taille svelte et sa démarche qui remettait en question la définition du verbe flotter étaient la cause de nombreux cœurs brisés à Poudlard. Mais c'était aussi une fille intimidante, quand elle vous regardait, ses yeux ambrés semblaient lire votre âme en mettant à nu tout vos secrets. En plus de tout cela, si en Défense Contre les Force du Mal il y avait une note plus élevée que le O, elle l'aurai sûrement eue. On sentait, même à partir d'un tout petit sortilège, simple un ___Alohomora_ qu'elle avait un pouvoir immense. Cela intimidait ses aînés et impressionnaient les plus petits. Evan se disait souvent que si elle aurait été à Serpentard, à eux deux ils auraient pu devenir de vrai tyrans. Mais voilà, elle était une Serdaigle, une amie des lions et lui était un Serpentard et qui eux, ne se mélange jamais.

A part pour répandre le mal.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II.**

******(Eleonor De Force)**

Lenny ne comptait pas s'endormir dans la tour d'astronomie ce soir là. Mais voilà, quand la réunion des préfets avait prit fin, elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans son dortoir alors elle était montée dans la plus haute tour de l'Ecole pour contempler les étoiles. La cloche magique la sorti de son sommeil, ce fut avec un mal de dos atroce, la figure collée à une dalle froide que la jeune Serdaigle se réveilla. Par la barbe de Merlin! Il était déjà huit heures, les cours venaient juste de commencer et elle était déjà en retard.

Elle vérifia vite son emplois du temps, tant pis pour ses manuels elle les prendra à l'interclasse à neuf heures. C'est en dévalant les escaliers le plus vite possible qu'elle manquait plusieurs fois de s'écraser par terre. Malheureusement pour elle, les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête ce jour là et elle dû emprunter plusieurs couloirs inutilement pour se retrouver au premier étage. Devant la porte de bois fermée, elle s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte et entra.

Apparemment, Serdaigle avait cours commun avec les Serpentard et les deux maisons se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour voir la jeune fille rosie par sa course la cravate de travers et des mèches folles éparpillées partout autours de son visage.

- Veillez m'excuser professeur, déclara Lenny à Binns qui prit le temps de remarquer qu'il lui manquait une élève.

Lenny fit un gros effort de ne par remarquer sa voix rauque et l'ai inquiet de Julia qui ne l'avait pas vue depuis le banquet la nuit dernière.

- Vous commencez bien l'année, Miss De Force, commenta le fantôme sans répondre aux excuses de la jeune fille.

- Cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Je vous laisse pour cette fois, allez vous asseoir.

Puis il reprit son cours sur un combat opposant un gobelin géant de Philistie contre des des Israélites(1), comme si rien n'était.

Alexander McGarret avait profité de son absence pour voler sa place aux côtés de la jolie brune, Julia lui murmura un « désolé » et Lenny ne pouvait lui en vouloir en voyant Alexander qui souriait à son amie comme un béta, il n'avait même pas remarqué la retardataire trop absorbé par la contemplation de « son âme sœur » à côté de lui. Dans un sourire entendu, Lenny eût plus de peine pour son amie que pour elle même. Les Serpentard lui lançaient des regards moqueurs, amusés qu'une Serdaigle arrive en retard et qui plus est pendant la première heure de cours de l'année.

Elle le vit alors. Au fond de la salle. Il restait une seule place disponible de toute la classe. Elle reteint un soupir, il fallait de sa tombe sur lui.

Lenny replaça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux cuivrée derrière l'oreille et vint s'asseoir à coté d'Evan Rosier.

******(Evan Rosier)**

Les cours avec Binns étaient mortellement ennuyeux. Distrait, Evan regardait par la fenêtre en écoutant d'une oreille le cours. Un gobelin tué par un moldu avec une malheureuse pierre. Parfois les créatures magiques étaient étranges.

Evan se tourna quand il entendit un sac se poser sur le côté de sa table vide. De Force remit correctement sa cravate bleue et bronze et sortit ses affaires en silence en ignorant le Serpentard. Il grinça des dents et se maudit de s'être prit la tête ce matin avec Severus pour la salle de bain(2) à cause de cela, son ami l'avait abandonné pour Kent Flint. Severus qui était à trois tables devant lui se retourna et lui adressa un sourire mauvais, Rosier le foudroya du regard.

Sa voisine commença à prendre des notes. « Ah ces Serdaigles toujours aussi sérieux » se moqua Rosier en la voyant écrire frénétiquement sur son parchemin. Il l'avait souvent observée avant, dans les soirées de Sulghorn caché derrière un rideau, dans les gradins d'en face lors des matchs de Quidditch ou au fond de la bibliothèque en train de s'acharner à lire un ouvrage plus épais que le grimoire de Merlin, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi près d'elle pour la détailler.

Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement inquiétante (du moins de dos), loin de sa réputation de tueuse de la baguette. En l'observant plus minutieusement il remarqua que sa voisine avait l'air de ne pas avoir bien dormit, une trace de quelque chose non identifié avait laissé une marque sur sa joue gauche, elle mettait plus d'une seconde pour cligner des yeux et avait les lèvres sèches.

Dans ses souvenirs, la fameuse Eleonor De Force avait plus d'éclat. Evan se souvient que l'année dernière, les samedi matins quand il descendait de bonne heure dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, il la voyait assise, soit à la table des Gryffondor ou celle des Serdaigle, déjà rayonnante alors que la veille ils avaient eu astronomie jusqu'à tard le soir.

Evan remarqua une petite cicatrice en forme de « O » dans le creux de sa mâchoire près de son cou, un grain de beauté marron clair près de son sourcil, un autre juste sous la partie droite de sa lèvre inférieure...

Il comprenait pourquoi nombre de ses homologues masculins se faisait la guerre pour ce petit bout de femme. Il devait admettre qu'elle était vraiment très jolie... Qui plus ai une Sang-Pur ! Son père l'aurai certainement encouragé dans cette voie mais le paternel de De Force était Gideon Prewett, lequel son père ne portait pas dans son cœur depuis qu'il avait été soupçonner de soutenir les idées de Voldemort. Ce qui n'était pas faux mais il n'avait pas encore de preuves.

Evan trouvait bizarre que sa fille porte le nom de sa mère, une certaine Marie De Force. On ne savait pas beaucoup de chose sur cette branche là, juste qu'elle se rejoignait un moment ou un autre avec la famille Potter. De Force et Prewett n'étaient pas mariés, fiancés depuis des années et avait déjà eu une fille. Le père était Auror et la mère travaillait pour la Gazette des Sorciers, c'est tous ce qu'on savait d'eux. La fille était à l'image de ses parents, discrète réservée avec peu d'amis.

De Force décrocha un sourire.

Evan eut un sursaut. En reprenant ses esprits, il remarqua qu'elle souriait à Sandré installée au deuxième rang. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil au Serpentard qui observait toujours sa voisine.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la Serdaigle se retourne vers lui, le surprenant en train de la dévisager.

******(Eleonor De Force)**

Lenny sourit à Julia quand après quinze minutes de cours, son amie se retourna en lui lançant un regard l'air de dire « tu me dois des explications jeune fille! », elle devait se douter qu'elle aurait des comptes à lui rendre. C'était récurent chez Lenny, des fois elle disparaissait pendant plusieurs heures pour réapparaître comme une fleur chargée de tablettes de chocolat des chez Honeydukes pour se faire pardonner. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, ce dernière regard fut de courte durée avant de dériver sur son voisin.

Suivant son regard, Lenny surprit Rosier en train de la scruter. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle car comme d'habitude elle ne vit rien, ni haine, ni dégoût dans les yeux bleus foncés presque noirs, absolument rien. Son visage avait prit quelques couleurs, montrant qu'il était bien en vie et non une statue de pierre. Le contact visuel ne dura que quelques secondes, le Serpentard retourna vite à l'admiration du paysage qu'offrait le parc de Poudlard.

Lenny ne trouvait Rosier n'était pas particulièrement beau, du moins physiquement. Il était un peu grand pour son âge mais il était loin de la carrure de souleveur de gargouilles qu'abordait Avery ou Wilkes mais pas au point d'avoir le physique frêle de Rogue. Au lieux de cela, il avait une certaine nonchalance presque hautaine qu'on naturellement enfants de familles nobles.

Quand Lenny apprit à lire, la bibliothèque de son père, devient son terrain de jeu. Elle aimait chiner les vieux bouquins recouverts de poussières qui se cachaient au fond des étagères, derrière d'autres livres. Un jour, un ouvrage gris de poussières avait attiré son attention. _L____es sombres heures de l'Ancienne France__,_ l'ouvrage était tellement vieux qu'elle ne distinguait pas l'auteur.

Le livre résumait l'histoire de Céleste Rosier qui régnait sur monde des sorciers en France il y a maintenant des siècles au point que seul les livres s'en souviennent. Lenny avait lu qu'elle était une sorcière extrêmement puissante et la rumeur courrait qu'elle avait assassiné son propre père pour accéder à la couronne. Fiancée à un duc anglais qu'elle n'a eût pas l'occasion de marier car elle s'éteignit dans son sommeil à un âge très jeune probablement assassinée à son tour. Elle eut plusieurs enfants avec son fiancée mais elle tuait tout ceux qui était trop faibles au sens magique du terme. Au point qu'on ne lui reconnaît qu'un enfant de sa descendance.

A l'époque l'histoire lui avait fait froid dans le dos et au fils des années, elle n'avait pas oublié cette intrigue. Elle fût surprise quand à la Soirée de Répartition, le professeur McGonagall appela Evan Rosier.

Elle avait suivit des yeux le garçon aux cheveux aussi noir que l'ébène de sa propre baguette s'asseoir sur le tabouret avant de se faire envoyer à Serpentard.

Lenny avait déjà remarqué ce garçon avant même qu'elle ne le retrouve dans la Grande Salle. Elle l'avait tout de suite vu sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross lors de sa rentrée en première année. Il était entouré de son père et sa mère, ils gardaient tous une distance entre eux d'aux moins cinquante centimètres chacun. Sa mère fuyait les regards et son père marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles à son fils. Ce dernier gardait un visage fermé avec une expression neutre, ni excitation, ni appréhension, ni peur. La famille Rosier ne se mélangeait pas aux autres et ne se mélangeait pas entre eux non plus.

A Poudlard, pendant la première semaine il resta seul puis petit à petit il se fréquenta Mathias Avery et Gregory Wilkes puis d'années en années le trio fut rejoint par Severus Rogue. Il restait exclusivement avec eux, adressant rarement la parole à d'autres personnes. Au fil des années, il s'était battit une réputation de duelliste redoutable. Les murs de Poudlard racontaient qu'il avait envoyé les trois quarts des sixièmes années, toutes maisons confondues, à l'infirmerie et la moitié à St Mangouste. Heureusement pour Lenny elle faisait partie de l'autre moitié et du dernier tiers restant. bien qu'elle se débrouillait bien en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, l'idée de se mesurer à un égal ne lui plaisait pas...

* * *

(1) Version sorcier du combat de David et Goliath _(source Encyclopédie Harry Potter)_

(2) Je sais bien que "salle de bain" et "Severus" n'ont rien a faire dans une même phrase mais j'ai pensé qu'il voudrait peut être paraître un peu plus propre sur lui au moins pour la rentrée...


	3. Chapter 3

Salut les hippogriffes !

Tout d'abord, merci à mes tout premiers followers de m'avoir follower, c'est cool je me sentais un peu seule à écrire à mon ordinateur :P  
A **Anita** de m'avoir écrite une petite review, pour te dire mon cœur à fait un bon c'est vraiment gentil merci ! :') mais à la limite les nombres de reviews ne m'intéresse pas c'est plutôt le ce qu'il y a dedans qui me font plaisir.  
A **Suna**, merci pour tes corrections, il m'arrive que même après plusieurs relectures quelques fautes me passent sous le nez et pour être honnête d'après ma prof de français mon niveau en orthographe est à déplorer! Rassure toi Eleonor _était_ une sorte de MarySue mais elle changera et c'est ce changement que je met en place petit à petit avec l'aide d'Evan et des Marauders, ce n'est que le début de l'année après tout...

Fini intro, voici mon troisième chapitre.  
Bonne lecture ! :)

CHAPITRE III.

**(Eleonor De Force)**

- Mange un morceau Lenny, pria Alice en voyant que son amie ne faisait que de jouer avec sa gelée. Je ne veux pas que pendant ta ronde tu tombes dans les citrouilles !

Têtue, l'intéressée secoua vivement la tête. Avec un sourire machiavélique Lily se pencha vers elle.

- Remus va devoir te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie si tu fais un malaise, chuchota-t-elle. Il va devoir passer son bras sous tes genoux, sous ta nuque et...

- Arrête tes sous-entendus tout de suite Evans ! s'exclama Lenny, l'air féroce, la cuillère pointée vers Lily.

Les trois amies rirent à la pensée que Lenny puisse être troublée par Lupin. En quatrième année lors d'une soirée chez Julia, ce soir là Lenny avait bu un peu trop de Whisky Pur Feu et s'était engagée dans un long discours à la gloire de Lupin. Heureusement ce soir là elle s'était assoupie avant de leur révéler qu'il soufrait de lycanthropie.

Lenny aimait observer les gens et cette année là, Lupin était son camarade de table en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'était de loin celui qu'elle appréciait le plus dans la bande de Potter car il ne resentait pas l'obligation de combler les blancs dans une conversation. Elle avait eu toute une année pour l'observer pendant plus de trois heures par semaine. Ses absences répétés, son air fatigué et malade, sa réaction quand ils avaient étudiés les loups-garous avait amené Lenny à découvrir sa vraie nature. Elle l'admirait beaucoup, il était toujours joyeux avec ses amis, et il faisait preuve de beaucoup de courage quand elle lui demandait s'il allait bien de réponde « oui » avec un petit sourire de peur qu'elle ne se pose trop de questions.

Et en ce soir de novembre, Lupin et elle devait patrouiller toute la partie Sud du château. Lenny était nerveuse, la pleine lune était dans moins d'une semaine et elle avait croisé son collègue un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il semblait plus pâle que jamais et de lourdes cernes violettes s'était installées sous ses yeux. Elle se sentait ridicule en pensant qu'il pouvait l'attaquer en pleine nuit mais il ne ferrait pas de mal à une mouche. Du moins Lupin ne ferrait pas de mal à une mouche... Un loup-garou c'était autre chose. De plus le fait qu'elle passait ses jambes l'une après l'autre d'une manière un peu moins rapide que la moyenne ne lui était pas à son avantage. Tant pis, elle avait sa baguette et puis elle pouvait crier, pas très glorieux mais elle n'était pas à Gryffondor, alors pour le courage on passera.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand elle vit le petit groupe d'amis sortir de table. Son angoisse était traduit par ses amies comme un signe que Lupin était son _Amour_, le vrai, comme disait Alice. Lenny n'osait pas les contredire ne sachant pas quoi leur donner comme autre excuses. Elle se doutait que cette petite rumeur avait atterrie dans les oreilles du groupe de Gryffondor car à chaque fois qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui en cours de Métamorphose (un jour McGonagall trouva que le quatuor faisait trop de bruit à son goût et avait envoyé chacun de ses membres de part et d'autre dans la salle, envoyant Lupin à côté d'elle) des sourires pleins de sous-entendus apparaissaient sur le visage des trois autres compères, à la fin du cours, ils lui tapaient amicalement l'épaule avec un sourire moqueur. Le pauvre Lupin n'avait que faire et se contentait de leur lancer des regards aussi noirs qu'il pouvait.

Quand Lenny termina son repas, Julia et elle raccompagnèrent Alice et Lily dans leur salle commune. Les deux Serdaigle remontèrent dans la leur, Lenny devait déposer son sac et terminer dix centimètres de parchemin sur les Veaudelunes à rendre dans deux jours à Chourave. Arrivées dans leur chambre qu'elle partageait avec Emanuelle Winston et Tiphanie Lopez qui n'étaient pas encore arrivées, Julia entraîna Lenny dans une conversation de cœur à cœur.

- Tu sais, Lenny, tu devrait peut-être être plus aimable avec Remus si tu comptes passer au stade supérieur le « je lui lance des coups d'œils furtifs... » s'éternise beaucoup trop !

Lenny devait sûrement faire une tête digne d'entrée dans l'Histoire de la Magie car Julia ria à gorge déployée.

- Julia Ellen Sandrée, tu veux vraiment parler de ça _avec moi_ ? demanda Lenny un brin de malice dans ses yeux.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente je t'ai bien vue ce matin dans le couloir d'enchantement, lui répondit-elle un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Son amie se pris la tête dans les mains. Très bien, elle voulait jouer, elles allaient jouer.

- Et moi j'ai bien vu comment tu matais le petit derrière de Black en Botanique ce matin, répliqua Lenny en abordant le même sourire que son amie quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Ne... ne te dérobe pas, Lenny ! lui dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Julia devient rouge.

- Ecoute Julia, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Lupin, lui dit Lenny doit dans les yeux. Je sais que toi et les filles pensent le contraire mais ma vie sentimentale est inexistante...

- Mais n'apprécies-tu pas Remus un tout petit, un tout petit riquiqui peu plus que le reste des garçon sur cette planète ? la questionna Julia d'une voix de plus en plus faible sous le regard sévère de son amie.

- Lupin est celui à qui j'ai plus d'estime dans le fameux groupe des Gryffondor, si c'est ce que tu entends par "le reste des garçons sur cette planète" ! s'esclaffa Lenny en s'assoyant sur son lit.

La jolie brune bredouilla quelque chose et vient s'asseoir gauchement à côté de son amie.

- Tu es déjà tombé amoureuse Lenny ? lui demanda la fille sur son lit en plantant son regard bleu mer dans les yeux de Lenny après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Lenny ne répondit pas tout de suite. Amoureuse ? Elle ne s'était jamais poser la question. Est ce que c'était comme dans les livre à l'eau de rose d'Alice ? Ce tourbillon de sentiments qui vous prend les entrailles et vous pousse à agir sottement ? Elle n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel bouleversement pour un garçon, ni pour une fille d'ailleurs. En regardant dans les yeux de Julia, elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà ressentit.

- Ça fait mal ? la questionna bêtement Lenny.

Julia baissa la tête avec un petit sourire gêné.

- C'est horrible, lui répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Lenny posa sa main sur celle de son amie, en signe de réconfort. Elle n'était pas très douée pour consoler les gens, mais là, un petit geste s'imposait.

- Black est un idiot, Julia, lança-t-elle sans beaucoup de tacts et dans une voix un peu trop rigide que ce qu'elle avait voulu.

Julia eut un petit rire qui ressemblait plus à un couinement.

- Quand je vois Franck et Alice, avança Julia, je les envie tellement, c'est comme une personne dans la pénombre qui découvrait son ombre. Franck est Alice et Alice est Franck. Ils s'aiment de la façon la plus pure qu'il soit, et c'est ça que je veux vivre moi aussi mais Sirius est bien trop occupé à courir aveuglément dans le noir pour avoir l'obligeance d'allumer la lumière.

Lenny médita un moment. Elle ne trouvait pas vraiment les mains de Franck Londubat "pures" quand à l'interclasse il les avaient baladés sur la robe de sorcier de son amie mais elle ne préféra pas casser l'ambiance mélancolique de Julia.

- Lily aussi d'ailleurs... souffla cette dernière.

- Lily a bien raison de ne pas céder sous la pression de Potter, ce petit arrogant ! Il croit que tout lui ai permit ! J'ai hâte que le Professeur Marbles nous fasse passer aux travaux pratique en Défense contre les Force du Mal pour que je le remettre à sa place: à St Mangouste !

Cela eu l'effet escompté, Julia éclat de rire ses petits cheveux bruns partirent dans tout les sens.

- Oh Lenny t'en a pas un peu mare de t'en prendre au plus faibles ? Tu devrais être réservée uniquement pour Rosier...

La dernière remarque interpella Lenny. _Réservée uniquement pour Rosier_. Hum... se retrouver face seule à la baguette de Rosier. C'est vrai que ça devait être quelque chose d'excitant... Elle chassa ces deux dernières phrases qui faisait monter le rouge à ses joues tellement il pouvait avoir confusion. Qu'est qu'il lui prenait d'avoir ce genre de sous-entendus ? Pour Rosier en plus ! Par la barbe de Merlin elle ne verra plus de la même manière à présent... Elle en baissant la tête, elle espéra qu'il n'y eu pas de legiliman à Poudlard.

Lopez et Winston sauvèrent Lenny du regard de Julia qui devenait de plus en plus troublé quant à la réaction de son amie. Elle arriva à l'éviter jusqu'au moment ou elle devait partir effectuer sa ronde, Julia était sous la douche et ses deux autres camarades de chambres penchaient sur un devoirs particulièrement barbant d'Etude de Ruine.

- Sandré, faut que j'y aille il est bientôt vingt et une heure ! lança Lenny à travers la porte.

- A demain, Lenny et passe une bonne soirée ! lui répondit Julia sur un ton enfantin.

Lenny leva les yeux au ciel, au moins elle ne déprimait plus pour Black. Elle descendit dans la salle commune des Préfets, là ou Lupin et elle se rejoignaient pour commencer leur ronde. Quand elle arriva, son binôme n'était pas encore là. Elle entreprit donc de prendre un des livres de la bibliothèque de la salle commune. Un volume pas vraiment passionnant sur l'organisation de la société des gobelins au XIIème siècle lui tomba dans les mains. Elle referma le livre et s'assis sur un des fauteuils verts en attendant Lupin.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle joua nerveusement avec le tissus de ses manches. Il ne pouvait pas se transformer avant la pleine lune, se convint-elle. "Un homme souffrant de lycanthropie est loup-garou que douze fois dans l'année, à chaque pleine lune, pendant les trois cent cinquante trois jours restant c'est un humain des plus normal" se souvenait-elle de la bouche du Professeur Williams, celui qui assurait les cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal l'année dernière. Pourtant Lenny ne peut s'empêcher de se remémorer tout les sorts d'attaques et de défenses qu'elle connaissait. Elle sursauta quand une main timide vint se poser sur son épaule après quelques minutes d'attente.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Lupin quand la jeune fille se retourna vers lui.

Il était vraiment désolé.

- Oh non ce n'est rien, lui dit-elle en se relevant avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je t'attendais pour commencer on y va ?

- Oui, je te pris de m'excuser de mon retard, je t'ai fais beaucoup attendre ? Les garçons n'ont posés quelques problèmes... se justifia Lupin quand ils franchirent le miroir.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Lupin.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les pupilles du garçon. Elle détourna ses yeux, imaginant que trop bien Lupin et ses amis, débattant pour savoir si Lupin devait accomplir sa tâche de Préfet ce soir là ou pas sachant que la pleine lune est proche. Un frisson lui parcourra le dos.

- Je suis quand même désolé de t'avoir fais attendre, insista le garçon derrière elle en montant les escaliers.

Lenny se retourna pour lui faire face, le Gryffondor manqua de peu de se la prendre en pleine figure. Il la dominait d'une bonne tête mais il l'avait baissé et regardait le bout de ses chaussures.

- C'est compréhensible avec des amis comme Potter, Black et Pettigrow, commença Lenny. Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour eux. Je comprends qu'ils peuvent être réticent à...

Elle arrêta sa phrase, dans son élan elle allait faire une gaffe et allait finir par dire « te laisser seul avec moi ». Elle devait vite rattraper le coup, Lupin la regardait avec un air interrogateur.

- ... A ce que je te leur enlève.

Lenny rougit. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça? Pourquoi? Oh non.. le voilà qu'il rougissait lui aussi. Il baissa ses yeux sur ses chaussures. Maintenant il allait croire qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui. Elle se frappa mentalement la tête aussi vigoureusement qu'un elfe de maison ayant commis une faute grave.

- Je crois que il faut que j'aille au toilette, fini-t-elle par dire.

Puis elle s'enfuit dans les toilettes du premier étages, il en restait six à faire plus la tour d'astronomie. Miséricordes... Elle ouvrit vivement les robinets et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide.

- Oh ça alors, un petit cœur brisé s'est égarée ? dit une voix froide dénuée de tout sentiments de compassion.

- Mimi, quel surprise de te revoir, répondit Lenny en regardant le fantôme à grosse lunette.

- Mais que voilà ! s'exclama le fantôme en reconnaissant la nouvelle venue. Eleonor De Force ! Tu sais beaucoup de petits cœurs viennent te pleurer ici, avec toute les larmes que l'on a verser pour toi pourrait bien provoquer une inondation !

A ces mots, les robinets coulèrent de l'eau avec abondance en aspergeant Lenny. Quand Mimi ria en faisant déborder les cuvettes et lavabos, Lenny s'était précipité à la sortie. Les cheveux légèrement humide, ses chaussures mouillés. La préfète trouva qu'elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie cette fois ci, la dernière fois elle semblait être tombée dans le lac tellement elle était trempée. Sa sortie en tombe fit remarquer sa présence à Lupin. Il l'avait sagement attendue adossé au couloir. Il semblait parler à lui même, les sourcils foncés, l'arrête du nez pincée par son index et son pouce il avait l'air contrarié. Air qu'il abandonna aussitôt quand il vit Lenny la remplaça par de l'inquiétude.

- Mimi Geignarde n'était pas contente de me voir, je l'avais presque oubliée celle là, le rassura-t-elle.

- Mimi qui ? demanda le garçon tout à coup secoué.

- Geignarde, répéta-t-elle en se remettant en route les chaussure légèrement grinçante. Le fantôme qui « console » les cœurs brisés.

- Les cœurs brisés ?

Soudain, Lenny se rendit compte de la gravité de ses mots. Elle vit le visage de Lupin se décomposer et devenir rouge pivoine.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec quand il ouvrir la bouche, elle ne préféra pas savoir ce qu'il allait lui débiter.

En soupirant elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et posa son dos contre un mur. Lupin resta les yeux baisés de même que ses épaules, se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre.

- Ecoute Lupin, commença-t-elle après quelques seconde de silence gênant. Je t'aime bien tu sais mais ne va pas croire que j'ai un béguin pour toi.

L'intéressé leva soudainement les yeux et la regarda d'un air ahuri.

- Je sais que tes amis le pense, ils ont certainement entendu ça traîner dans les couloirs mais, rassure toi je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, lui dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire amical.

Après avoir passé sa phase de surprise, un air ravi passa sur son visage. Mais Lenny décela autre chose dans ce regard, une tristesse indéfinissable, comme si savait que personne ne pouvait l'aimer.

- Tu me rassure, je ne me voyais pas en train de te dire que... enfin que...

- J'ai compris, arrête de faire cette tête de troll, je vais finir par me vexer...

- Non ! C'est... tu es... enfin...

Le pauvre Lupin, à présent il était devenu aussi rouge que les écussons de Gryffondor. Il s'exprima dans un langage confus en regardant de manière subjective le corps de l'adolescente.

- Lupin relax ! Je te charie ! Alors arrête de balader tes yeux comme ça sinon je vais devoir te rendre aveugle après ! s'exclama Lenny à la fois amusée et gênée.

Puis elle tourna les talons laissant le pauvre Lupin dans ses excuses incompréhensibles. Il fallait vraiment que cette soirée plus que gênante s'achève...

* * *

Le quatrième est en route ! A la vitesse à laquelle j'écris j'ai l'impression d'être Molly Weasley qui accouche de ses enfants...  
J'espère que ça vous a plut et à bientôt ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Nouveau chapitre avec que des jeunes hommes aujourd'hui !

Bonne lecture ! :)

CHAPITRE IV

**(Evan Rosier)**

Evan devait rejoindre Severus, Mathias et Gregory dans une salle de classe désinfectée au sixième étage. Ses amis étaient directement partis dès la fin du banquet mais lui était chargé de prendre _Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs _à la bibliothèque car sa fonction de préfet le permettait de transgresser de quelques minutes le couvre feu alors que ses amis non.

Il mit beaucoup de temps à trouver l'ouvrage qui était à la dernière étagère tout au fond, proche de la Réserve. Quand il passa devant Mrs Prince, la bibliothécaire, il restait plus que lui.

- Le professeur Slughorn devrait se sentir flatté que ses élèves s'investissent autant dans ses cours, commenta la bibliothécaire entre deux âges.

Evan lui adressa un sourire crispé. Sans perdre de temps il prit le livre sous le bras et sortit, il regarda l'heure. Le couvre feu était passé de plus de trente minutes. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et se cacha derrière la statue de Auhala Bonpoint, immense sorcier trapu qui pouvait bien cacher trois fois Wilkes et Avery.

Il distingua deux personnes. L'une semblait avoir été dans de l'eau car ses chaussures couinaient sur les dalles l'autre avait des pas lourd et réguliers un garçon sûrement. Evan devina que c'était des préfets, aucuns professeurs ne patrouilleraient de façon si bruyante. Il se rappela du tableau des rondes dans la salle communes. De Force et Lupin Partie Sud.

Il décida de prendre un passage secret le menant près des escaliers du cinquième étages. Après plusieurs toiles d'araignées mangées, plusieurs grammes de poussières déposés sur sa robe de sorcier, il se jura de faire passer une tête brûlée comme Mathias ou Gregory devant lui la prochaine fois qu'il prendraient ce passage... Il arriva avant les préfets au sixième étage mais il pouvait entendre les deux élèves monter les escaliers. Très vite, il se glissa dans la salle située derrière la quatrième porte en partant du fond.

- Enfin on t'attendait presque ! s'exclama Gregory en se levant d'un bond.

- Tais toi ! chuchota vivement Evan. Les préfets font leur ronde.

Les garçons prirent soudainement l'air grave, on pouvait en effet entendre des pas dans le couloir qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Dans un silence de mort ils retinrent leur respiration. Les pas venaient de passer devant la porte puis ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Les Serpentard commençaient à peine à respirer quand quelque chose gratta légèrement la porte presque imperceptiblement.

Evan pria Merlin, Salazar, Morgane que ni Lupin ni De Force entendit ce petit bruit. Malheureusement les esprits semblaient dormir car les pas lourds s'arrêtèrent comme la respiration des occupants de la salle de classe.

- Tu as entendu ? demanda Lupin.

On n'entendit pas la réponse mais les deux préfets avait rebroussés chemin.

Le cœur d'Evan faisait beaucoup trop de bruit, il avait l'impression que même les centaures pouvaient l'entendre tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique depuis la Forêt Interdite. Mathias désigna d'un mouvement de tête l'un des placards miteux au fond de la salle. Une main agrippa la poignée de la porte mais celle-ci résista.

- _Alohomora_.

La porte ne s'ouvrit toujours pas.

- Si une porte n'a rien a cacher, elle aurait dû s'ouvrir, commenta la voix de De Force.

En se jetant mutuellement des regards paniqués, les garçons se pressèrent dans le fond le la salle et choisirent de s'engouffrer tous ensemble dans le placard le plus éloigné mais aussi le plus miteux. Heureusement il n'y est eu rien dedans car Mathias et Gregory prirent le trois quarts de la place, Evan le dernier quart et Severus était ratatiné sur le côté gauche mais l'heure n'était pas aux protestations. Le cœur battant, Evan pouvait distinguer par le petit espace que laissaient les portes du placard un éclair jaune ouvrir la porte.

Lupin s'avança le premier dans la pièce et balaya des yeux la vaste salle de classe. Les yeux d'Evan s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, il fixa le livre qu'il venait d'emprunter, posé sur le bureau. Il lâcha mentalement des noms d'oiseaux en voyant les yeux de la Serdaigle s'arrêter dessus.

**(James Potter)**

Sirius jubilait sous la cape, ils étaient fait comme des rats ! Et là pas de discrimination qui tienne. Remus n'était pas seul, il était avec De Force. Peter revient sous la cape toujours en forme de rat, tant mieux il prenait moins de place comme cela. Lupin entra le premier suivit de De Force, Sirius et lui ferma la marche avec empressement, impatients de voir la tête de Rogue et de ses amis quand ils allaient se faire prendre.

Sauf que quand ils découvrirent la vaste classe désinfectée, ils ne virent personnes. La salle était vide.

- J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu quelques chose... dit Remus en faisant le tour de la salle.

"Oui, Remus, tu n'est pas sourd !" pensa James avec expression révoltée peinte sur son visage. Ils étaient là pourtant, la carte montraient bien quatre points désignant Rogue, Avery, Rosier et Wilkes dans la pièce. James se demanda un instant s'ils avaient eux aussi une cape d'invisibilité.

- Tu trouves pas que ce livre n'est assez poussiéreux pour être sur un si vieux bureau ? demanda De Force en montrant du regard le lourd livre vert sur le bureau du professeur à Remus.

James tendit son cou derrière elle pour regarder la couverture du livre. _Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs_. Il interrogea Peter du regard, celui ci fit frémir ses moustaches en signe d'incompréhension et Sirius haussa les épaules. Peu de gens avaient emprunter ce livre, le dernier datait d'aujourd'hui, Evan Rosier.

- Lupin ? appela De Force.

- Hum ? fit Remus qui était au fond de la salle et commençait à inspecter les placards.

- C'est à la limite de la magie noire ce truc, lui dit-elle en feuilletant le livre.

Remus abandonna ses inspections et vient se mettre aux côtés de De Force. Les deux compagnons s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Remus craignant de se faire encore gronder comme quand De Force était partie au toilettes.

- Comment est que tu sais que c'est à la limite de la magie noire ? la questionna-t-il en regardant à son tour le livre. Tu t'y connais ?

De Force serra la mâchoire Sirius écarquilla les yeux. De Force faire de la magie noire ? Non c'était impossible... Certes elle n'avait pas l'air très sociable et pas franchement sympatrique avec carrément l'âme d'une tueuse avec la sensibilité d'une gargouille mais c'était l'amie de Lily. Lily n'aimait pas la magie noire, elle ne cautionnerai jamais.

- J'ai aidé mon père à faire le tri dans notre bibliothèque cet été et j'ai lu pas mal de choses que je n'aurai jamais dû lire, s'expliqua simplement De Force d'un ton ferme qui clairement disait qu'elle ne voulait s'étendre sur le sujet. Dans tout les cas, toutes les potions à l'intérieure sont beaucoup trop compliquées, même pour des septièmes années.

- Qui l'a emprunter en dernier ? lui demanda Lupin.

- Evan Rosier.

Ce nom résonna longtemps dans la pièce. Les deux préfets échangèrent d'un regard lourd de sens.

- Rosier est bon en potion mais pas au point de prendre un tel livre, reprit Remus.

- Peut-être que Rogue... commença De Force.

James soupçonnait déjà Rogue depuis l'année dernière de faire des trucs pas très nets. Quand les faces de Sirius et lui étaient bon enfant, celle des Serpentard l'étaient beaucoup moins. Comme Félix Jordan qui était le gardien de Quidditch de Gryffondor, son chaudron lui avait littéralement explosé au visage après qu'il ai provoqué Wilkes quand les Serpentard avaient perdu un match contre les lions il y a un an. Un morceau d'étain qui s'était planté dans sa joue laissait à présent une cicatrice rose, pas jolie à voir. Mais de la magie noire ? Celle qui tuait et faisait souffrir ? Il fallait vraiment être atteint.

- Toujours est il que Rosier l'a oublié ici, j'ai cours demain avec les Serpentard, je lui redonnerai, conclu De Force en refermant le livre. Tu viens ? Il faut qu'on finisse notre ronde.

Elle prit le livre et sans attendre Remus, elle sortit.

- Sont dans placard, restez, chuchota Remus.

Remus tourna les talons il jeta une dernière fois un regard à ce qu'il pensait être là où se trouvaient ses amis et referma la porte.

**(Evan Rosier)**

Les garçons attendirent plusieurs minutes avant de sortir du placard avec bruit et mécontentement peu dissimulés.

- Qu'est qui t'a pris de m'empêcher de le stupéfier ?! grogna Severus en étirant son maigre corps de tout son long. Il allait nous voir !

- Idiot ! De Force réagit toujours au quart de tour, lui cria Gregory. Nous serions mort avant de dire _Quidditch_ si je t'aurai laisser faire !

- C'est bon arrêtez de vous criez dessus, les clama Mathias. L'important c'est qu'on se soit sortis mais maintenant il faut qu'on reprenne le livre, sans lui on ne pourra accomplir notre tâche.

Les regards de ses amis pesaient sur le dos d'Evan qui faisait déjà cent pas dans la salle, le regard dans le vide.

- Ecoute Evan, commença Mathias. Il va falloir que tu négocies avec De Force. Sans ce fichu bouquin on pourra pas faire ce qu'_Il_ demande et Merlin sait qu'on sera mal si jamais on ne trouve pas ce...

- Ne me mettez pas la pression comme ça, le coupa Evan dans un marmonnement rageux. De Force n'est pas quelqu'un facile à tromper, elle va me poser pleins de questions, j'imagine déjà qu'elle...

Evan s'arrêta de parler et se raidit en prenant conscience qu'il était sur le point de dire qu'il passait ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie à regarder sa voisine. Il était ridicule.

- Fait en sorte qu'elle ne fasse pas trop sa fouine, coupa Severus d'un ton sec. Je ne veut pas d'elle dans cette histoire, compris ?

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton là, Severus, répliqua Evan sur un ton glacial.

Les deux amis s'affrontèrent du regard, Mathias et Gregory n'osèrent pas intervenir. Leurs deux amis s'affrontaient souvent et ils ne prenaient jamais part à cela car, souvent, il y avait des sorts perdus...

- Alors arrête d'espérer quelque chose avec elle, Evan ! C'est la fille de Prewett bon sang ! lui cracha Severus comme si c'était encore pire que d'être né moldu. Rends toi à l'évidence mon pauvre vieux, elle ne voudra jamais de toi.

Le poing d'Evan s'abattit bruyamment sur la mâchoire de Severus. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher ce geste, il ne _voulait_ pas empêcher ce geste. Severus était parti trop loin.

- Evan t'es devenu fou ou quoi ?! s'exclama Gregory qui était avec Severus pour s'assurer qu'il ne perdait pas sa mâchoire inférieure.

Mathias se tenant entre ses trois amis, ne savait pas s'il devait retenir Evan car dernier semblaient s'être remis de ses émotions, son coup de folie était passé. Les yeux d'Evan avaient prit une couleur noir encre et ses mains étaient blanches tellement il serrait ses points forts.

Une famille comme les Rosier, si fière de son Sang-Pur, voyait leur fils se battre comme un moldu, son père aurait si honte de lui, pensa Evan mais c'est la posture fière comme un roi il tourna vivement les talons. Laissant Severus la bouche encore ensanglanté.

- Je reprendrai le livre, dit simplement Evan avant de franchir la porte de classe. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, Severus.

Son ami essaya de lui lancer un quelconque sort mais Evan s'en protégea facilement et prit le chemin aux cachots. Evan pressa le pas, le cerveau tourbillonnant à toute vitesse. Le premier cours de demain risquait d'être périlleux.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre prendra plus de temps a arriver que les précédents, maman a besoin de se reposer (clin d'œil à la review de A Little Cherry!) mais l'usine reste ouverte ! (je m'arrête parce que ça devient glauque là...)

J'espère que vous avez aimer, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à follower ma fiction si elle vous plaît! :)

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, réponse à la review du guest : oui c'est normal qu'il n'y ai pas de "s" à Rosier tout simplement parce qu'ici il ne fait pas référence à la plante mais à Evan Rosier lui même ! Mais tous ça prendra plus de sens un peu plus tard... *sourire mystérieux*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,

Bonne lecture ! :)

**CHAPITRE V.**

**(Eleonor De Force)**

Quand Lupin l'eut raccompagné, Lenny se promit de ne pas rouvrir le livre, de le rendre dès lendemain à Rosier en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Mais dans la nuit les illustrations de celui-ci qu'elle avait brièvement aperçus revenaient hanter son sommeil, comme pour la narguer... Elle se réveilla en sursaut, sa chemise de nuit trempée de sueur, le cœur frappant trop fort dans sa cage thoracique. Il était tôt, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Elle jeta des coups d'œils furtifs autours d'elle, le silence régnait, elle se clama en entendant les respirations calmes et (plus ou moins) profondes de ses camarades de chambre.

Ses yeux croisèrent la couverture verte du livre posé sur sa table de chevet. Après un long combat intérieur avec sa conscience, Lenny fini par prendre avec empressement le livre qui ne demandait qu'à être lu. Éclairée par la lumière blanche qu'émettait sa baguette, elle lissait et observait avec attention les feuilles humides et jaunies de temps en temps illustrées par des dessins tellement fades qu'on les crut éphémères jusqu'à ce que le Soleil fasse son apparition.

Lenny voulait chercher dans l'ouvrage la raison pour laquelle Rosier l'avait emprunté. Pourquoi l'avait-t-il mis dans une salle de classe non utilisé ? C'était forcément pour faire une de ces potions mais laquelle ? Toutes étaient toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, l'une pouvait faire pousser autre membre sur n'importe quelle partie du corps, une autre pouvait retourner la peau ou encore une autre pouvait transformer les larmes en araignées... Au fils des pages, Lenny devint de plus en plus intriguée.

Cet été, quand son père l'avait surprise avec des ouvrages de magies noires entre les mains, qu'elle avait délibérément sorti de l'étagère la plus haute et la plus poussiéreuse de toute la maison entière, elle avait prétexté qu'elle avait déjà tout lu dans leur bibliothèque et ils ne restaient que _ceux là_.

Mais il ne s'était pas montré aussi compréhensif qu'elle l'avait espéré. Au contraire, il s'était emporté dans une colère que jamais Lenny n'avait vu habiter son père. La tension était électrique chez eux et Lenny se faisait plus petite que possible. Quand sa mère leur demanda que s'était-t-il passé, son père avait répondu dans un marmonnement incompréhensible et Lenny s'était ratatiné sur elle même. Après plusieurs regards coupables digne d'un elfe de maison son père l'avait pardonner mais avait brûler tout les ouvrages de magies noires de chez eux. Malheureusement, chaque phrases, chaque illustrations de chaque chapitres qu'elle avait lu à travers ces dizaines de livres restaient gravés dans sa mémoire comme de lourdes cicatrices qu'elle ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas oublier.

Elle avait été à la fois effrayée par tout ce qu'elle avait lu mais aussi fascinée.

Ses parents, Poudlard, lui avaient toujours montré la magie comme une belle magie, cette-ci qui pouvait créer à partir de feuilles mortes des nénuphars aux couleurs aussi chatoyantes que ceux du Jardin de Babylone. Mais dans ces livres, elle découvrait une autre facette bien plus sombre, plus effrayante. La magie pouvait se montrer cruelle, créer des choses horribles comme tuer de l'intérieur en transformant tout aliments en feu solide ou comment réaliser des charmes hallucinatoires mettant en scène la plus grande peur de n'importe quelle personne.

Lenny dévora le livre à la couverture verte à une vitesse impressionnante, tellement qu'à l'heure de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, elle l'avait déjà fini. A la dernière minute, elle se dit qu'elle le allait le remettre à sa place pendant la pause déjeuner, peut-être que Rosier n'allait pas s'apercevoir pas de son absence le temps d'une matinée. Elle glissa discrètement l'ouvrage sous son matelas pendant que Julia était dans la salle de bain.

Lenny ne voulait pas mêlé ses amies à cela, elle avait peur de leur réaction, qu'elles ne comprennent pas. Certes, Julia aimait lire de livres, qu'importe le sujet traité mais de l'envergure de ce que Lenny avait déjà lu, c'était peu probable.

Une fois que la jolie brune fut prête elles rejoignirent ensemble leur deux Gryffondor préférées dans la Grande Salle qui se remplissait petit à petit.

- Alors cette balade au clair de lune avec Remus ? lança Alice à son amie quand elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Il a été ravi d'apprendre qu'il ne m'as pas volé mon pauvre petit cœur, lui répliqua Lenny avec ironie.

Alice se lança dans fausse colère contre son amie. Le bal de Noël approchait et selon elle, Lenny et Lupin auraient fait un couple parfait. Maintenant Alice se plaignait qu'elle avait du fil a retordre pour trouver un cavalier pour Lenny mais celle ci était consciente qu'elle y trouverai un plaisir presque sadique à la faire _accidentellemen_t tomber dans les bras d'un ou deux garçons avant le soir fatidique.

- Et toi Julia, tu comptes y aller avec qui ? demanda Alice d'un ton mielleux.

- Euh... je sais pas trop... Je... pas pensé... bredouilla Julia en devenant rouge pivoine.

Inconsciemment ses yeux roulèrent vers Black qui s'amusait à se faire des dents de vampires avec deux toast de bacon ce qui fit rire ses amis. En suivant son regard, Lily fit un parfait « o » avec sa bouche, Alice fit un sourire à en faire pâlir le chat Cheshire et Lenny roula des yeux, exaspérée.

- Non, il est hors de question, non ! paniqua Julia qui à présent était aussi rouge que la locomotive du Poudlard Express sans même passer par la teinte des écusson des Gryffondor.

- Mais pourquoi pas ? fit Lily en haussant un sourcil.

- Sirius est très bon danseur à ce que m'a dit Frank ! Lui fit Alice tout avec le sourire.

Julia regarda Lenny avec ses yeux bleus criant pitié.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu sais très bien que tu as envie d'y aller avec lui, lui exposa simplement son amie en mangeant son toast.

Une expression indignée se dessina sur le visage de Julia. Malgré elle Lenny eut un petit sourire. Et regarda le futur cavalier de Julia. Ses boucles brunes tombaient soigneusement sur son visage, avec ses longs doigts fins il replaça une mèche laissant découvrir ses yeux gris en amande soulignés par une frange de cils incroyable. Même si elle n'entretenait pas une relation très amicale avec Black elle devait avouer qu'il avait du charme. Un charme semblable à celui Rosier, pensa-t-elle malgré elle.

Mécaniquement elle le chercha des yeux sur la table des Serpentard. Elle aperçut Rogue, Wilkes et Avery mais pas Rosier. Les deux derniers semblaient être en pleine forme, mangeant avec appétit tout ce qu'ils leur tombaient sous la main mais Rogue eut du mal finir son pudding et mâchait la nourriture de façon étrange.

Le regard de Rogue croisa le siens. Il la regarda avec tant de haine qu'on aurait crut qu'il lui lançait un _Avada Kedavra_. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il savait. Lenny ne sus pas comment mais il savait qu'elle possédait le livre de Rosier. Elle sentit son corps entier se raidir et un sentiment de panique monta en elle.

- Vient, Julia on va être en retard, lâcha Lenny d'un ton qui se voulait détaché tout en se levant de table.

- Quoi mais pourquoi ? Ça ne sonne que dans dix minutes ! protesta Julia la bouche pleine.

- J'ai un truc à vérifier au dortoir, je te rejoins en cours, fit Lenny en sortant de la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées.

**(Evan Rosier)**

La salle de classe commençait à se remplir, Severus entra avec Mathias et Gregory. Evan avait quitté la chambre bien avant ses camarades sans passer par la Grande Salle il était directement allé en cours, son estomac était trop noué pour avaler quoi que se soit.

Les deux colosses le saluèrent d'un hochement de tête avec un sourire en signe d'encouragement et Severus l'ignora totalement. Evan ne se senti pour le moins blessé par l'attitude de Severus, bien au contraire il vit avec satisfaction son ami afficher un discret pansement opaque au bas de sa mâchoire qui elle-même avait une légère teinte bleutée.

Il fit un énorme effort pour paraître le plus naturel que possible (c'est à dire une expression faciale semblable à une façade tout aussi expressive et accueillante que le marbre blanc d'un tombeau funéraire) quand De Force s'assis à côté de lui. Toujours en l'ignorant elle prit un parchemin vierge et une plume d'oie grise avec un peu d'encre noir foncé.

Evan attendit un moment, peut-être qu'elle allait lui donner de son plein grès et qu'il n'aurait pas à faire le premiers pas. Il espéra pendant les premières minutes de cours mais De Force ne faisait que prendre des notes sans se soucier de son voisin.

Finalement, il se dit qu'il pourrait très bien faire un _Accio_, avec un peu de chance elle l'avait avec elle. Il tenta sa chance faisant _accidentellement _tomber sa plume par terre. Quand il mit sa tête sous le bureau il s'aperçut que son sac était posé contre son mollet et qu'elle allait forcément sentir le livre voler hors de lui si essayait de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il se redressa avec empressement et se maudit d'avoir laisser le livre sur ce bureau la nuit dernière.

Il attendit avec plus ou moins de patience jusqu'à la fin de l'heure en espérant qu'elle lui rende d'elle-même son livre. A chacun de ses mouvements Evan se dressait guettant ses deux mains qui pourraient attraper son sac et lui tendre son livre d'une façon qu'il imaginait nonchalante accompagné une phrase comme "Je crois que ça t'appartient" ou une phrase du même genre.

Mais les seuls mouvements que De Force effectuait était soit pour reprendre un peu d'encre pour sa plume ou passer les bouts des doigts sur ses paupières. Elle retint un bâillement qui fit briller ses yeux endormis.

Evan senti chaque parties de son corps se crisper, elle l'avait lu. Et apparemment toute la nuit.

Une colère incompréhensible s'empara de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le lisse, ne voulait pas qu'elle touche à ça. Les gens bien ne touchait pas à la magie noire, De Force était une fille bien, Evan en était certain. C'était les gens mauvais qui s'astreignaient à la magie noire, des gens mauvais comme lui. C'est pour cela que Severus lui avait dit qu'elle ne voudrait jamais de lui, jamais elle ne voudrait de magie noire.

La cloche sonna le sortant de ses songes. De Force rangea ses affaires avec empressement et détala hors de la salle de classe. Evan rassembla rapidement ses affaires et partit sur ses talons. Furieux, il suivit la Serdaigle à travers les couloirs bien décidé de lui reprendre le livre. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner d'elle-même? « Très bien », pensa-t-il.

Evan empoigna fermement sa baguette, il allait le lui reprendre de force.

La fille marchait vite, courrait presque, Evan devait laisser une certaine distance entre elle et lui pour pas qu'elle ne se rendre compte qu'elle était suivie. Elle ne descendit pas dans la cour du château comme les autres. Evan vit sa chevelure cuivrée monter avec hâte dans la tour Ouest. Le Serpentard pressa le pas pour ne pas se faire devancer mais pas assez.

Il était trop tard, elle avait disparu de sa vision. Il regarda dans tout les sens, le couloir du sixième était vide. Evan lâcha avec rage un juron avant que sa baguette ne lui saute des mains.

Surprit il se retourna face à Eleonor De Force, sa baguette dans la main droite, celle qu'elle venait de lui volé dans la gauche. L'air féroce elle referma d'un coup de hanche la lourde porte en bois derrière elle, les laissant seuls l'un face à l'autre.

**(Eleonor De Force)**

- Qu'est que tu me veux, Rosier ? demanda sèchement Lenny sa baguette pointée sur lui.

Une expression de surprise passa brièvement sur le visage de Rosier avant qu'une colère noire s'empara de chacun de ses traits.

- Rends le moi, lui dit Rosier d'une voix rauque.

Il ne parlait pas de sa baguette mais du livre de potion. Lui aussi savait qu'elle l'avait. Sur le moment elle ne se posa pas comment l'avaient-ils su mais pourquoi ils le désiraient-ils tant ?

Après avoir quitté la Grande Salle elle avait reprit le livre dans le dortoir pour le mettre à l'abri au cas où, on ne savait jamais avec des personnes aussi rusés que des Serpentard.

Un soir de ronde avec Lily, elles avaient découvert une pièce au septième étage remplie d'objets en tout genre que semblaient avoir stocker tout Poudlard depuis des siècles voir des millénaires La Pièce Va-Et-Vient comme disait les elfe de maison de la cuisine de Poudlard ou bien la Salle Sur Demande. Comme son nom l'indiquait des fois elle était là des fois non, c'est pour cette raison que Lenny avait décidé de garder le livre de Rosier là bas et tant qu'il ne lui dise pas ce qu'il comptait en faire elle ne le lui rendrait pas.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un livre adapté pour les études, tu sais, lui répondit simplement Lenny d'une voix calme.

Rosier ne lui répondit pas, toujours en la foudroyant du regard.

- Que comptes tu faire avec ?

- Mêle toi de tes affaires, De Force.

Jamais elle ne l'avait déjà adressé la parole et comme il parlait que très peu elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'entendre sa voix. Il avait une voix plutôt grave mais le ton ton qu'il employa à son égard était glacial et autoritaire. Lenny tanta de jouer les rebelles et lui lança un petit sourire.

- Ecoute, Rosier, il se trouve que j'ai le livre, je ne sais pas comment vous avez sus que c'était moi qui l'avais mais une chose est certaine. Sans lui tu es perdu, vous êtes perdus. Tu as besoin de moi alors ne me crache pas dessus et dis moi ce que vous comptez faire avec ces potions ?

Rosier resta silencieux un moment, pesant le pour et le contre.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Sur le moment Lenny ne comprit pas. Pour la première fois, Rosier avait un visage submergé par plusieurs émotions contradictoires, colère, incompréhension, curiosité, peur, peine, compassion... Rosier revient à reformuler sa question.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu joues avec le feu ? Tu n'a pas ta place là dedans, pense à ta famille, à tes amies, sont-ils au courant que... tu t'intéresse pour ce genre de choses ? Visiblement non, continua Rosier en voyant la mine déconfite qu'affichait Lenny à l'invocation ces mots.

Lenny ne réfléchit pas et d'un mouvement de poignet elle le stupéfia avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Le cœur de Lenny s'affola. Ses mains tremblaient, elle avait fait un gros effort pour ne faire que de le stupéfier et ne pas utiliser un autre sort beaucoup moins gentil. _Cela_ l'avait atteint, Rosier l'avait vu. Elle se mit en colère contre elle même et essaya tant bien que mal de se canaliser.

La cloche sonna la reprise des cours, en jetant des regards de panique à gauche et à droite elle laissa tomber la baguette de Rosier à côté de de son corps paralysé et s'enfuit à toute jambes, fuyant les mots de Rosier, fuyant sa magie, fuyant la vérité.

* * *

Voilà ! Chapitre plutôt sombre mais je ne vous ai pas dit qu'on était chez les Bisounours !  
Je sais que normalement la pause est à dix heures mais disons qu'ils avaient deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie, oui les pauvres, moi aussi je les plains...

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Holà amigos !

J'espère que vous vous portez bien depuis que j'ai publié mon précédent chapitre et que je vous ai pas trop manqué quand même... Non ? Même pas un petit peu ? Un rikiki peu ? ... Bon et Evan alors ? Si quand même, n'est pas ? ouaaaais je le savais ! :D

Il n'y a pas mal de Marauders dans ce chapitre donc ça devrait te plaire, A Little Cherry ! ;)

Bref, je suis de bonne humeur alors je me suis dis autant vous en faire profiter ! :)  
Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE VI.**

**(Evan Rosier)**

- C'est bon je vais bien ! Non pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, merci, s'écria sèchement Evan alors que Cléo Lanvin cherchait à l'aider de se relever.

La préfet était partie poster un hiboux à la volière et en descendant pour le prochain cours elle avait vu un Rosier étendu sur le sol, stupéfié.

- Mais, il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs ! Et...

Evan s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna face à Lanvin qui le percuta en plein fouet.

- La ferme Lanvin ! siffla Evan en lui lançant des éclairs, ses yeux devenus noir. Je t'ai dis que je ne savais pas, ne te mêles pas de mes affaires, je n'ai pas besoins de petites gamines comme toi pour me venger.

Il pressa le pas sans tenir compte de Lanvin qui sous la peur était à deux doigts de pleurer. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le parc.

- Où tu vas ? lui lança la fille. On a cours de Potion c'est...

- Je sais Lanvin, je ne suis pas stupide, la coupa-t-il, ignorant les élèves de premières années attroupés dans le hall du château.

De Force allait le lui payer. Elle lui avait délibérément jeté un sort par surprise alors qu'il était désarmé. Evan se sentit bien idiot, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle aurait pu faire ça, il la croyait plus digne, affronter un ennemi sans défense était lâche. Evan sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines il avait besoin de se rester seul pour mettre en place sa vengeance.

**(Sirius Black)**

- Miss Lanvin, je suis ravi que vous nous honnirez de votre présence, lança Slughorn quand la Serpentard arriva avec dix minutes de retard.

Elle bredouilla des excuses confuses. Et rejoignis Loïs Travers et Noémie Morane.

- Bien, avant que je sois interrompu, reprit Slughorn. N'oubliez pas de mettre que dix centilitres de sang de salamandre pas un millilitre de plus sinon...

Sirius n'écoutait déjà plus et regardait d'un air las son propre chaudron qui devait prendre une couleur pourpre mais avait avait à la place une teinte ocre orangée ce qui fit rire James.

- Aller Patmol fais pas cette tête, lui dit Remus en lui mettant un coup de coude.

- Il fait cette tête parce qu'il a peur que sa petite Sandré découvre qu'en réalité notre Patmol est un piètre danseur ! rigola James.

Les garçons rirent et Sirius dont les joues étaient devenues rose frappa de son poing l'épaule de James.

- Roh, ça va Patmol, ria James. Tu peux pas être pire que Queudver de toute façon !

- Eh je me débrouille, maintenant je n'écrase que trois orteils au lieu de cinq ! protesta Peter.

Ses trois amis rirent se souvenant des leçons improvisés faites par Frank Londubat l'année dernière pour la même occasion. Slughorn se tourna vivement vers le petit groupe pour les foudroyer du regard ce qui les calma.

- Et sinon, Cornedue ça avance avec Evans ? demanda Peter pour faire diversion.

- Pas plus tôt que ce matin, il s'est prit la réplique sanglante numéro trois ! l'informa Remus.

- C'est laquelle déjà la trois ?

- « Préfère mourir, Potter » dirent James et Sirius en cœur.

Les garçons se remirent à rire mais plus silencieusement pour ne pas recevoir les foudre du professeur de Potion.

- Ce n'est pas marrant, Lunard au moins toi, tu danseras avec elle pour l'ouverture ! chuchota vivement James avec un air contrarié.

- Fallait être plus sage pour devenir préfet, Cornedue, lui lança Remus avec un petit sourire.

- Toi ? Sage ? Dumbledore a fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie en te nommant préfet ! Rappelle moi déjà, c'est qui qui a une l'idée de mettre des Bombabouses dans la salle des professeurs ? Hein?

- C'était une idée brillante ! dit Remus pour sa défense, le teint devenu rouge mais un petit sourire se dessinait malgré lui sur ses lèvres.

Un bruit de potion trop bouillie se fit entendre coupant James qui allait lui répliquer au nez. Sirius vit avec surprise que c'était le chaudron de Lily qui fumait. Le prétendant de Lily tourna vivement la tête vers le trio de fille de Serpentard, celles-ci eurent un sourire moqueur de conspiratrices.

Sirius sourit, James ne laissait jamais sa dulcinée se faire attaquer par des Serpentard sans qu'ils n'en subissent les conséquences. Avec un air amusé Sirius observa son ami en action. Il prit une poignée de farce d'antilopes et se leva avec un air innocent vers le fond et percuta la table des filles.

- Oh, pardon mes demoiselles, fit-il faussement désolé.

- Regarde ou tu marches, Potter, lui lança Morane pas dupe.

James eut un sourire hypocrite et continua son chemin vers la table du fond, là où étaient entreposés les différents ingrédients. Il mima la recherche d'un ingrédient sur la table pour sa potion. Bientôt le chaudron de Travers se mit à faire des bulles et dégageait une odeur de moisi avec une fumée verte inquiétante.

- Qu'est que t'as foutu, Loïs ? lui dit Morane en s'écartant de la table.

- Je... je sais pas... bredouilla-t-elle en regardant son livre vérifier si elle n'avait pas fait un geste de travers.

Soudain, une bulle plus grosse apparue de sa potion et éclata sur les trois filles les recouvrant d'une substance visqueuse couleur cramoisie.

Slughorn qui venait de réparer la potion de Lily se précipita sur celle de Travers.

- Mais qu'est qui vous a prit de mettre trop de farce d'antilope ? s'écria le professeur en arrêtant le feu.

La classe éclata de rire. Sirius vit James plié en deux se tenant à une table pour ne pas tomber. Après s'être remis sur pied, son ami revint, fier comme un paon un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Il passa devant la table d'Alice et Lily. Sirius aurait juré que celle ci lui avait adressé un sourire de gratitude.

**(Eleonor De Force)**

Lenny se réveilla tôt ce matin là, elle sortit sans un bruit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la volière.

Le ciel était teinté d'une couleur rose et orangé. Le soleil se faisait timide caché par les nuages gris qui annonçaient le début de décembre. Le froid du matin mordait la peau de son visage, elle remonta son écharpe bleue et bronze sur son nez et entra avec hâte dans la grande pièce circulaire meublée par plusieurs compartiments où des hiboux et chouettes de toutes sortes somnolaient.

Elle se dirigea vers une chouette de l'école, la plus banale possible, celles de ceux qui se ressemblaient toutes. L'oiseau ne fut pas très heureux de se faire réveiller de si bonne heure mais les raisins secs que lui tendit Lenny lui donna raison et ferma le bec.

De son sac elle sortit _Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs_ dont elle caressa la couverture en cuir pour une toute dernière fois.

- _Reducto_, fit Lenny d'une petite voix.

Le lourd livre à la couleur verte prit la taille de son auriculaire. Elle le glissa dans une enveloppe laquelle était déjà occupée par un morceau de parchemin et attacha sa missive à la patte de la chouette. Celle-ci après avoir fini le dernier raisin sec s'envola sans un regard en arrière.

Lenny sentit un poids énorme disparaître de sa conscience. Elle s'était enfin débarrasser de ce maudit livre. Elle ne voulait plus savoir quels étaient les plans de Rosier. En réalité elle avait peur peur de la vérité.

Il avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, elle en avait honte. Des inconnus pouvaient vous percer à jours au bout de deux heures alors que vos amis ne sauraient jamais de vos réels pensées.

Elle chassa son humeur dramatique et c'est le cœur léger qu'elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner avec ses amies avant d'aller à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard qui, elle l'espérait, lui changerait les idées.

**(Evan Rosier)**

Evan se réveilla de mauvais pied. Des boules puantes venaient d'exploser dans le dortoir des sixièmes années faisant un bruit et dégageant une odeur fort détestable. Mais comme toujours, il laissa un autre préfet s'en occuper.

- Mathias dépêche toi, on aura pas le temps de manger sinon, fit Severus assis sur son lit pendant que Mathias choisissait avec soin des vêtements moldus pour la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

Les relations entre Severus et Evan étaient restées telles quelles. Evan était trop fier pour s'excuser et Severus savait qu'il n'avait aucunes raisons pour se faire pardonner, ce que son ami lui avait dit était la pure vérité, Evan le savait. De toutes manières la relation entre les deux Serpentard n'avaient jamais été très joyeuse alors l'ambiance du groupe était redevenue normale si on peut dire qu'elle avait été autrement auparavant.

Tout les quatre rejoignirent la table des Serpentard dans la Grand Salle. Le nouveau numéro de la Gazette lâchée par un hiboux grand duc atterrit devant Gregory qui y était abonné.

"Le procès de l'affaire Wilkes Killian contre le Ministère à été avancé. » lu Evan en première ligne de l'article principal.

Evan n'aimait pas que les aspirants de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne furent pas si discret quant à leurs identités. Killian été l'aîné de la famille de Gregory, il avait quitté Poudlard il y a maintenant deux ans et il ne tardait qu'il ne se fasse marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

Les agissements de leur famille à l'extérieur de l'Ecole déteignaient sur la réputation de tous ces membres, comme pour affirmer ses pensées, un groupe de Poufsouffle qui étaient en train de lire eux aussi le journal se tournèrent vers Gregory qui à présent ne mangeait plus. Evan fit retourner les blaireaux d'un regard meurtrier et son ami lui adressa une grimace qui ressemblaient vaguement à un sourire.

Il prit la chope de jus de citrouille pour s'en servir un verre quand une chouette marron avec des tâches grises s'arrêta en silence devant lui. Ne reconnaissant pas la chouette son sourcil gauche se leva. Il entreprit tout de même de lui détacher la missive qu'elle portait et sans perdre une minute elle s'envola.

L'enveloppe transportait un objet qu'il reconnu d'un coup d'œil.

Très vite il referma l'enveloppe et la glissa dans sa poche de pantalon et commença à se servir de jus de citrouille, l'air de rien.

Il adressa un coup d'œil furtif à la table des Serdaigle, De Force le regardait d'un regard perçant.

**(Lily Evans)**

- On se retrouve aux Trois Balais alors ? s'enquit Alice aux côtés de Frank.

- Je t'ai déjà dis oui, Alice ! Aller, va t'amuser avec Frank !

- Ne t'en fait pas, je veilles sur Lily, dit Lenny en adressant un sourire à Alice.

Lily lui lança un regard qui explicitait clairement où Lenny pouvait bien mettre son air de grande sœur qui surveille les jardins d'enfants. Lenny leva les yeux au ciel et prit le bras de Lily comme si rien n'était en laissant Alice à Frank. Elles commencèrent à descendre les petits escaliers du hall. De loin elles aperçurent Julia au bras de Sirius qui lui adressait un éblouissant sourire... niais.

- C'est un peu grâce a moi qu'il sont ensemble, se félicita Lily en souriant fièrement à son amie.

- De toute façon si tu ne serait pas intervenue, il serait parti de lui même lui demander d'être sa cavalière...

Leur matinée entre fille se passa à merveille, elles croisèrent entre autres, Potter, Remus et Peter à Zonko qui venaient faire le pleins de farces et attrapes. Alice et Julia se faisaient discrètes avec leur amoureux respectifs. De toute la matinée Lily ne su pas où ses amies se trouvaient et franchement elle ne voulait pas les croiser de peur de les surprendre en train d'explorer la bouche de Frank et Sirius.

Bientôt vidées de leur après midi lèche vitrine, balade, grignotage de bonbons de chez Honeydukes. Lenny et elle finirent par atterrir aux Trois Balais pour prendre une Bièreaubeurre avec leurs amis comme il était convenu.

En entrant dans le pub, Lily entendit le rire si particulier de Sirius résonner au fond de la pièce bondée d'élèves portant des écharpes aux couleurs de toutes les maisons. Assis à une large table, Sirius riait à gorge déployée avec Frank, à leur coté se trouvaient Alice, Julia, Remus, Peter et Potter. A la vue de ce dernier Lily s'arrêta par réflexe. Elle sentit la main de Lenny dans son dos.

- Aller, il va pas te manger, lui fit-elle à son oreille.

- Je crois que je vais d'abord nous prendre deux Bièreaubeurres, déclara Lily en tournant les talons.

Elle fit mine de n'avoir pas entendu les protestations de Lenny et se dirigea vers le bar.

**(James Potter)**

- Lily est partie nous prendre des Bièreaubeurres, dit De Force en se posant à côté de Remus.

Elle n'avait pas à le préciser, James l'avait déjà vue quand elle avait passé la porte du pub et s'était alors redresser les cheveux en passant sa main dedans et avait essuyer toute trace de mousse de boisson qu'il pouvait avoir sur sa lèvre supérieure. C'était avec un sourire séduisant qu'il suivit des yeux la jolie rousse qui se frayait un chemin vers eux, deux chopes de Bièreaubeurre dans ses mains.

Heureusement pour lui, la seule place qu'il restait était celle à sa droite. Lily lança un regarda noir à De Force quand elle lui posa sa chope devant elle.

- Merci Lily, la remercia-t-elle avec un large sourire en envoyant un clin d'œil tellement discret à James qu'il crût l'avoir rêver.

Sur le coup James était prêt à lui embrasser les pieds pour la remercier car Lily ne répondit pas se contentant de venir s'asseoir à côté de James d'un air mécontent.

- Salut Evans ! lança-t-il d'un ton mielleux pendant qu'elle retira son manteau.

- Ne pense pas que je compte de te faire la conversation, Potter, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton froid.

- C'est ce que tu viens de faire, pourtant... lui fit James en se rapprochant discrètement d'elle.

Lily lui lança un regard noir, James sentit son bas ventre se tortiller. Quelque soit l'expression des yeux de Lily, il les trouvait toujours aussi beau, ses yeux verts étaient tellement vivants, en constante animation, il pouvait les regarder des heures et des heures. Sa contemplation fut très vite arrêté sa propriétaire qui tourna la tête et porta sa Bièreaubeurre à ses lèvres. James ne se découragea pas pour autant.

- Alors Evans, tu as réfléchis avec qui tu comptais venir au bal de Noël ? demanda James d'un ton détaché.

James savait très bien qu'elle y avait réfléchis et il ne faisait pas parti de ses options mais il gardait toujours espoirs qu'elle danse avec lui même si elle ne serait pas sa cavalière.

- Oui, j'irai avec Remus, déclara-t-elle calmement. Hein Remus ?

Celui déglutit sa Bièreaubeurre bruyamment ce qui stoppa la conversation de Julia et Alice. De Force lui tendit un mouchoir avec un petit sourire moqueur du même genre que Sirius qui était penché sur la table ne voulant prendre une miette de ce qui se déroulait.

- Lily, je... commença Remus les joues roses.

Il reçu sûrement un coup de pied sous la table car il reteint un gémissement en serrant la mâchoire.

- Les préfets ouvrent le bal, c'est bien connu non ? le coupa Lily.

- Peut-être que Remus avait prévu d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, fit remarquer James.

- Oh, je t'en pris ! Remus n'a aucunement envie de danser avec une vipère comme Cléo Lanvin, ni avec Dora Ash qu'il ne connait même pas et encore moins avec Lenny de peur de la toucher !

La tablée ria au éclat en voyant la tête déconfite de Remus et le rictus de sa voisine. Même James ne peut s'empêcher de retenir un petit rire.

James capta le regard de Remus, celui-ci avait la tête d'un enfant ayant été prit en flagrant délit. James lui sourit, il se vengerait à la prochaine pleine lune. Remus devina ses pensés leva les yeux au ciel. Il était tout de même content que Remus fut le cavalier de Lily car, non seulement il n'était pas aussi mauvais danseur que Peter ou Sirius et donc, ne risquait pas de lui marcher sur les pieds et il le laisserait danser avec Lily. Cette idée le fit voler plus haut que les anges.

Cependant James ne fit rien transparaître et mima une moue boudeuse pour attirer la sympathie de Lily mais son plan tomba à l'eau. Il boudait toujours quand la bande d'adolescent sortis du pub. Sirius, Lily, Remus et De Force étaient devant. Sirius essayait de leur tirer les vers du nez quant à l'identité du groupe de musique qui allaient se produire lors de la soirée.

En franchissant le seuil, un groupe de Serpentard entra, James reconnu chacun d'entre eux. Voyant Sirius se raidir il se faufila à ses côtés de peur que les frères Black créent un scandale dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Malheureusement c'était peine perdue, Regulus ne peut contenir sa langue de vipère et lança un regard mauvais à Lily qui se trouvait aux côtés de son frère.

- Alors grand frère, on sort ses Sang-De-Bourbes ? Comme c'est touchant moi qui croyais...

Le frère de Sirius n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. James était sur le point de sortir sa baguette pour lui faire ravaler ses mots mais quelqu'un d'autre fut plus vif que lui. A partir de ce moment là, tout ce passa très vite.

De Force, de tout ses muscles tendus, serrait sa baguette si fort qu'elle en avait les jointures blanches comme le linge, un éclair argenté s'échappa du bout d'ébène. L'éclair fut stoppé dans sa course folle par un bouclier qui protégea Regulus qui termina alors sa syllabe encore insouciant. Les passants se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'auteur du dernier sort et James sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

* * *

Suis-je cruelle de vous laisser comme ça ? Oui, je le suis ! MUAHAHA !  
J'aime bien faire ça, alterner la vie insouciante des Marauders avec toute la complexité de l'histoire de Evan et Lenny vous en pensez quoi, vous ?

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Holà amigos !

Réponses aux reviews:  
Roselia001: contente que la fic te plaise :)  
Guest: Loïs je t'aie reconnue ! :D Enfin, contente que ma fanfic te plaise et j'attend de voir la tienne sur le site avec impatience ! (et j'ai fais exprès de t'appeler Travers parce que c'était un Mangemort :p)

Bonne lecture ! :)

**CHAPITRE VII.**

**(Eleonor De Force)**

- _Protego _!

Le sortilège rebondit sur un bouclier invisible qui s'était dressé devant Black.

Surprise, Lenny se tourna vers l'auteur du sort.

La baguette tendue, une lueur de défis mêlée à une violente colère habitait son regard. Il ne perdit pas son temps et attaqua la Serdaigle qui dans un rapide reflex se protégea.

Les témoins la scène reculèrent d'un coup de plusieurs mètres laissant Rosier et Lenny face à face. Les deux élèves s'affrontaient dans un silence poignardé par des séries de sorts qui créaient un tourbillon d'éclairs de toutes les couleurs.

Lenny ne supportait plus les petits prétentieux comme le cadet Black, persuadés que les nés moldus étaient une espèce inférieure au Sang-Pur. Elle voulait juste le transformer en gros porc qu'elle avait parfaitement visualiser dans sa tête : la queue en tir-bouchon, le groin humide de bave et la peau rose parsemée de poils blancs et durs. Black aurait juste prit la forme de ce qu'il était en réalité.

Lenny aurait très bien pu arriver à sa métamorphose si Rosier ne lui en aurait pas empêché. Elle lui avait rendu son maudit bouquin, elle l'avait vu l'ouvrir ce matin même, au petit déjeuner. Il ne lui avait même pas adressé un hochement de tête en signe de remerciement. Il n'avait même pas tenu compte de son mot d'excuse pour l'avoir stupéfié. Lenny estimait qu'elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts de son côté et lui, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire c'était de l'entraîner dans un combat dans la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard.

Lenny n'entendit ni Alice ni Lily lui crier d'arrêter, ses oreilles sifflaient trop. De l'adrénaline dans les veines, le souffle court, Lenny répondait avec toute la rage et toute la hargne qu'elle pouvait aux rafales de sorts que lui jetait Rosier. Pourtant, plongée dans ses prunelles qui étaient plus clairs que d'habitude, une drôle de sensation provenant de ses entrailles envahit peu à peu tout ses membres. Cette sensation lui donnait envie de sourire, un vrai sourire pas un sourire moqueur ni ironique. Juste un sourire.

Soudain, alors que les paris étaient déjà faits, chacun misant sur son poulain. Un «_ Expelliarmus _» s'imposa et les baguettes des deux duellistes s'envolèrent dans la main de Dumbledore lui même.

Le Directeur était accompagné du Professeur McGonagall, Flitwick et Slughorn. Le Maître des Potion regarda tour à tour ses deux élèves tant chéris de son petit club, il ne saisit pas tout de suite la gravité des choses. Flitwick, lui, écarquilla les yeux en voyant Lenny. Le Professeur de Sortilège n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ses élèves en infraction et à ce moment il semblait qu'il allait tomber dans les citrouilles tellement il avait pâlit.

- Aller, circulez jeunes gens, il n'y a plus rien à voir, lança McGonagall en faisant disparaître la foule.

La foule d'élève se remit péniblement en route vers le château dans un nuage de protestations tout en lançant des regards curieux à Rosier et à Lenny.

Julia glissa à Lenny qu'elles lui réserveraient une place à table et Lenny acquiesça silencieusement. Elle ne pouvait parler, une boule s'était formée dans le creux de sa gorge. Sa main serrait encore sa baguette qui tremblait. Lily et Alice lui adressèrent un sourire rassurant avant de se faire entraîner dans un mouvement de foule vers le château.

- Mr Rosier et Miss De Force suivez moi dans mon bureau je vous pris, lança Dumbledore d'un ton sec quand la majorité des élèves s'étaient dispersés. Professeurs, dit-il en s'adressant aux Directeurs des Maisons respectives, si vous voulez bien me suivre également.

Flitwick lança un regard noir à Lenny qui contrairement à son habitude baissa la tête, mais c'était plus pour ne pas à avoir à affronter le regard de Rosier qu'elle sentait brûler sur elle. Il eut quelques réprimandes à voix basse de la part de son Directeur mais le Serpentard ne lui répondit rien.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau du Directeur se fit dans un silence de mort, arrivés dans l'antre de Dumbledore c'est là que le calvaire commença.

- Très bien les enfants, dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que deux étudiants aussi discrets que vous s'entraînent dans un combat improvisé dans Pré-Au-Lard ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton clame en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

Un silence s'installa, ni Rosier ni Lenny ne voulait parler. Seul le crépitement du feu régnait.

- Les femmes d'abord, dit simplement Rosier.

Lenny se tourna vers lui, le Serpentard était toujours aussi raide comme à son habitude, sa baguette était rentrée dans sa poche il regardait droit devant lui avec un visage fermé ne laissant paraître aucune expression. "Les hommes manifestent leurs galanteries que quand ils le veulent bien" pensa la Serdaigle en lançant un regard noir à Rosier. Elle sentit les regards des trois Professeurs convergé vers elle. En poussant un soupir elle se résolut à dire la vérité, pour une fois.

**(Evan Rosier)**

- ... C'est là que Mr Rosier est intervenu, il a dressé un bouclier devant lui avant de s'en prendre à moi, je n'ai fais que riposter, Professeur.

De Force énonça sa tirade d'une voix clame et assurée sans transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage qu'Evan scrutait du coin de l'œil.

- Est-ce que les faits relatés par votre camarade sont justes, Mr Rosier ? Avez vous attaqué Miss De Force après avoir protéger Mr Black ?

Evan ne réfléchit même pas avant de lui répondre.

- C'est juste Professeur.

Evan n'avait pas le courage de rajouter une autre chose. Il était déjà assez bien mal en point mais au moins, il s'était vengé. Il n'aurait même pas à faire ce qu'il avait prévu. La langue bien pendue de Regulus avait précipité les choses et l'attaque de De Force était une aubaine.

- Pourquoi, Mr Rosier fallait-il que vous attaquiez mon élève ?! s'énerva Flitwick d'une voix étrangement aiguë pour un sorcier de son âge. Mais qu'est qu'il vous est passé par la tête à vous deux ?! Hein ? Se lancer dans un duel devant plusieurs élèves sans aucunes protections... Par la barbe de Merlin, encore heureux qu'ils ne se sont pas prit de sorts perdus !

- Mr Rosier je vous pensais moins impulsif, dit Slughorn d'une voix clame mais sévère. Vous aussi Miss !

- Ce que vous avez provoqué jeunes gens était très dangereux et très puérile, fit Dumbledore en cessant les reproches des professeurs. Mais peut-on savoir, Mr, les raisons qui vous ont poussés à lancer un sort à Miss De Force ? Je doute que vos impulsions, aussi chevaleresques soit-elle, soient à l'origine de vos actes, n'est pas ?

L'heure était aux vérités... Il avait le choix, soit il plaidait la folie, la flatterie soit l'orgueil, dans tout les cas même son statut de préfet ne couvrait pas ces déboires.

- Miss De Force est connue de toute l'Ecole comme étant une élève brillante et une adversaire redoutable, commença-t-il sans une once d'émotion. Beaucoup disent que le pouvoir de sa magie est comparable à celle d'un Auror confirmé. Je ne partage pas malheureusement ses cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et je vous avoue que mon orgueil est piqué au vif et j'ai vu cette occasion comme une opportunité en or de me mesurer à elle. Je l'ai provoqué.

Evan regretta ses paroles dès qu'elle fut terminée. Il avait choisit la flatterie sur un fond bel et bien vrai. Mais à présent, il craignait de De Force le prenne pour un petit joueur, un gamin qui ne cherche qu'à s'amuser. Il espéra qu'elle n'en dise rien à personne. Evan vit les yeux bleus du Directeur se voilé d'un éclat de malice et un sourire moqueur se cacher derrière sa barbe.

Il semblait que ce silence qui précéda les paroles d'Evan dura des heures, malgré tout ses efforts Evan senti ses joues chauffer. Il remercia Merlin que Dumbledore leur ai dit de venir dans son bureau pour s'expliquer.

Le Serpentard contrôla tant bien que mal sa curiosité et ignora le regard de De Force qui se tenait à trente centimètres de lui, c'était moins que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de supporter surtout que celle-ci avait aussi les joues roses, chose au combien inhabituelle chez elle. Elle rougissait. Ceux qui donna un étrange sentiment de gêne ajouté à autre chose de non identifié qui lui ordonnait de sourire.

Le calvaire des deux élèves fut mis fin par le petit rire de Dumbledore.

- S'il y avait plus d'élèves comme vous, on économiserait du Veritasérum ! ria le Directeur. Votre franchise est honorable mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous vous en tireriez blanc comme neige ! Je m'autorise à vous retirer quarante points chacun car il n'y pas eu de dégâts ni de blessés suite à votre petit combat. Je laisse cependant à vos Directeurs respectifs que se charger de votre punition.

La punition, très honnêtement Evan s'en moquait mais visiblement pas sa voisine car De Force grimaça ce qui fit rire intérieurement le Serpentard. Quant aux points, quarante points était environ la somme qu'il faisait gagner à sa maison en un deux semaines de travail.

- Je suis très déçu de votre comportement, Miss, commença le petit sorcier d'une voix haut perchée. Je vous tiendrai en retenue pendant une semaine avec des professeurs qui vous solliciteront pour différentes tâches plus ou moins agréables je suppose...

Flitwick regarda d'un air satisfait De Force qui affichait un air blasé encore plus déprimant que ceux qu'elle abordait pendant les match de Quiddich.

Se rendant compte que l'on attendait sa sentence, Sulghorn sortit de sa rêverie et déclara :

- Euh.. oui, tout pareil que le Professeur Flitwick, j'aurai besoin de vous pour déplumer des jobarbilles.

Cette fois-ci Evan avala difficilement sa salive, il aurait dû s'en douter qu'il allait y avoir des heures de colles mais c'était plus l'idée des heures de colles avec De Force qu'il craignait.

- Vous pouvez aller manger, déclara Dumbledore.

Evan le remercia poliment d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea après De Force vers la sortie sans jeter un regard à personne. Finalement ce n'était pas si douloureux.

- Attendez un instant Miss De Force j'ai quelque mots à vous dire, se fit entendre la voix du Directeur.

De Force s'arrêta en se retournant elle croisa le regard d'Evan. Ce dernier ne fit rien transparaître quand elle percuta son torse ni quand son odeur légère de lilas qu'émettaient ses cheveux chatouillèrent ses narines. Evan se contenta de ravaler ses pulsions idiotes d'adolescent et lui adressa un regard haineux.

**(Eleonor De Force)**

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce rencontrer un mur de glace quand elle se retourna pour rejoindre Dumbledore. Rosier la regarda avec toute la haine de la planète mais elle ne pu s'attarder sur son expression car il sortit en vitesse du bureau suivit des deux Professeurs.

Elle se retrouva alors avec Dumbledore, il lui montra du regard un siège pour qu'elle s'y posa.

- Votre famille seraient très fière de votre réaction face à Mr Black, commença-t-il. Je me rappelle de votre mère, Marie. A l'époque où j'étais Professeur de Métamorphose elle avait prit plusieurs retenues à cause de son tempérament.

- Oui, j'en ai quelques échos, sourit Lenny.

Sourire vite ternit par le regard pleins de reproches que lui lança le vieil homme.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai été surpris lors de votre première année, quand le Choixpeau vous a envoyé à Serdaigle.

- Ma mère m'a toujours dit que je tenais beaucoup de mon père, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Son père était mort avant que Lenny aie vu le jour. Juste quelques photos moldues jaunies et coincées entre des livres dans la bibliothèque personnelle de sa mère était là pour le lui rappeler.

Sa mère avait toujours dit du bien de son géniteur, un certain Simon Leroy. Le garçon qui vivait près de la propriété de Marie De Force quand elle était jeune et vivait en France. C'était le portrait craché de Lenny ou plutôt Lenny était le portrait craché de Simon Leroy. Les même yeux couleurs ocre ses cheveux bronze-roux, le même caractère clame et studieux. Ce secret de famille n'a jamais été révélé à part personnes proches des deux familles et au Professeur Dumbledore mais Lenny ignorait les raisons de ce pourquoi le Directeur était au parfum.

Leroy était un moldu que sa mère fréquentait alors qu'elle était fiancée à Gideon Prewett, elle avait entreprit de rompre ses fiançailles pour lui, Prewett était dans la confidence et il comprenait. Lui non plus ne voulait pas d'un mariage arrangé, il avait toujours prit Marie comme une bonne amie.

Les Prewett étaient plutôt d'accord mais pas les De Force et quand ces derniers apprirent que leur fille était enceinte le mariage des deux sorciers fut avancé et Simon Leroy disparu mystérieusement.

Les moldus ne retrouvèrent jamais son corps, Marie était certaine que sa mère, la matriarche de la famille, l'avait fait tuer ou bien l'avait fait subir un sortilège d'Oubliette. Alors à l'époque elle avait ravaler ses larmes et elle s'était résolue. Elle était partie en Angleterre vivre avec son mari, Gideon Prewett pour élever sa fille loin de sa famille. Gideon était un homme bon, il avait épousé Marie et aimé sa fille qu'il considéra dès le premier jour de son existence comme la sienne.

Lenny adressa un sourire timide au Professeur qui le lui rendit instantanément.

- Je suis désolé si je me suis un peu égaré, lui dit doucement le Directeur.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, ce n'est même pas un souvenir.

Son interlocuteur fonça légèrement les sourcils. Apparemment il n'était pas vraiment d'accord à ce qu'une adolescente parle ainsi de son géniteur mais il ne fit pas de remarques là dessus.

- Mais je ne vous ai pas retenu pour parler de cela, Miss, reprit alors Dumbledore. Je voudrais savoir comme vous vous êtes mesurer Monsieur Rosier... J'aurai voulu savoir comment avez-vous trouvé sa façon de combattre ?

Lenny prit un certain temps avant de comprendre la question et de s'apercevoir que le vieil homme de plaisantait pas.

- Ne vous y prenez pas, Miss, se reprit le Directeur. Mais Mr Rosier a raison, lui et vous-même sont les meilleurs élèves de cette Ecole pour ce qui est le cas de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et je dois avouer que je comprend votre camarade qui a voulu se mesurer à vous en provoquant un Duel.

Lenny comprit alors pourquoi le Directeur lui demanda cela.

D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu de son père, Henri Rosier, le père de son voisin en Histoire de la Magie, était soupçonné d'avoir rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais le ministère n'avait pas de preuves concrètes. Dumbledore avait peur que le fils eu l'intention de rejoindre son paternel dans les rangs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. S'il ce n'est déjà fait. Et une élève de la carrure de Lenny s'était battue contre un possible futur Mangemort. Le Professeur voyait là une occasion pour apprendre un peu plus sur la défense des troupes du Seigneurs des Ténèbres. De plus, il savait que Lenny allait suivre la voie de son père en devant Auror à son tour et le Directeur repérait les perles à fournir au bureau des Auror dès leur sortie de l'Ecole.

- Il est offensif, il faut mener la danse avec lui mais il ne se laisse pas faire facilement, il dévoile le minimum de son pouvoir et laisse percevoir que ce qu'il veut bien, déclara simplement Lenny.

Le Directeur hocha la tête pensif. Ils restèrent tout les deux silencieux avant que le ventre de Lenny se manifesta. Dans un rire, le Directeur s'excusa de l'avoir retenu et Lenny pu aller dans la Grande Salle.

**(Evan Rosier)**

Evan descendit avec hâte dans la Grande Salle, il s'avança ignorant les quelques regards curieux qui le fixait et se pencha vers ses amis qui mangeaient.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut, je vais à la volière retrouvez moi dans le dortoir dans trente minutes, leur dit-il simplement avant de les laisser manger.

Puis il sortit aussi vite qu'il été venu. Il gravit les escaliers avec empressement et reteint même un petit sourire.

Il allait bientôt la sortir de là. Elle lui manquait tellement. Avec hâte il griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin. Il appela son hiboux qui vint instantanément se mettre sur son bras et tendit une patte. Il y attacha le parchemin, il caressa même l'oiseau du bout des doigts avant qu'il ne s'envole.

Evan espéra qu'elle ne soit pas trop endommagée par les Détraqueurs pour qu'elle se souvienne. Qu'elle se souvienne de lui. Qu'elle comprenne qu'il viendrait bientôt la ramener à la maison, comme il lui avait promis des années auparavant.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que les _M._ sont volontairement changés en _Mr_ étant donné que même dans la traduction française les _M., Mme_ et _Mlle_ ne sont pas utilisés au profil des originaux à savoir _Mr, Mrs_ et _Miss_.

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hola amigos !

A coalhaus : merci pour ta review ! voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste :)

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais j'ai pas fais exprès, je vous le jure !  
Bref, bonne lecture ! :)

**CHAPITRE VIII.**

**(Eleonor De Force)**

- Donner moi vos baguettes jeunes gens, je ne veux pas que vous nettoyer les bassins avec la magie.

Jamais Lenny ne détesta plus le professeur Chourave qu'à ce moment là. Elle lui tendit avec disgrâce son bout d'ébène habité par un morceau de ventricule de dragon. Elle vit Rosier lui tendre sa baguette de cèdre non sans réticence. Lenny eut un petit sourire. Rosier lui faisait penser à Potter et son balais quand un jour Pettigrow voulait y monter dessus.

- Très bien, fit la sorcière en rangeant les deux baguettes dans sa poche. Les produits ménagers sont dans le placard au fond et vous déverserez le contenus des basins dans les bacs jaunes. Je reviens dans environ deux heures et demie pour voir si vous avez fini.

Chourave sortit de la serre numéro quatre avec un petit sourire laissant Lenny et Rosier seuls. Avec un enthousiasme plus que modéré ils prirent en silence les différents produits et s'attaquèrent aux basins pleins de pus à l'aide de brosses et d'éponges. Lenny n'avait même pas envie de savoir quel animal assez répugnant pouvait produire cette quantité affolante de pus.

C'était leur quatrième soir de retenue. Lundi, ils avait pour tâche de faire entrer dans leur cage les Niffleurs pour le professeur Brûlot, chose qui leur a coûter plus d'une heure et demie même avec de la magie. Le mardi Slughorn les avait sollicité pour déplumer les jobarbilles mais ceux-ci étaient morts, Lenny s'était retrouvée avec un mal de crâne impossible(1) après cette soirée. Le mercredi ils devaient nettoyer la volière sous les ordres de Rusard qui ne cessaient de répéter à un petit chat qui s'était lové contre lui à quel point il haïssait les élèves et que leur châtiment était bien trop agréable à son goût.

Durant toute la semaine Rosier n'avait pas adressé la parole à Lenny et elle ne voulait pas entamer une conversation. Cependant, la question de savoir pourquoi il avait prit ce livre à la bibliothèque lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle restait toujours interdite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rosier qui nettoyait un autre bac devant elle.

Il remonta ses manches avant de plonger son bras blanc dans la crasse sans ciller. Lenny eut une expression de profond dégoût et elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir prit une deuxième part de tarte aux pommes au dîner. Rosier, alerté par le bruit très charmant que fit Lenny leva ses yeux vers elle. Il la regarda d'un air moqueur avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- On est une petite nature, De Force ? fit-il avec humour.

Lenny lui lança un regard noir et pour lui répondre elle plongea sa main avec l'éponge et frotta vigoureusement les parois du bassin auquel elle s'attaquait ce qui fit rire le Serpentard de plus belle. Lenny se surprit à constater le caractère presque affectif de ce rire. L'expression faciale de Rosier n'était pas haineuse, il s'esclaffait comme un adolescent normal qui rit à une bonne blague. Rosier ne remarqua pas son trouble ou alors l'ignora.

Lenny remit vite les idées en place d'un mouvement de tête, elle avait dû rêver. Evan Rosier ne pouvait pas avoir un comportement normal avec elle. C'était tout bonnement absurde. Elle reprit sa besogne et arrosa généreusement le basin avec du savon.

**(Evan Rosier)**

- Alors Severus comme ça se passe ? s'enquit Evan de retour de sa retenue.

- Bien, mais il faut qu'on attende la pleine lune, il nous manque de la Sisymbre ce qu'il y avait dans la réserve de Sulghorn ne suffit pas.

Evan hocha la tête et se pencha vers le chaudron rempli de Polynectar qui émettait une légère brume opaque.

- Mais Evan, tu es sûr que prendre l'apparence de Dumbledore n'est pas trop risquée ? demanda Mathias qui était assis un peu plus loin dans la classe désinfectée. La bibliothécaire s'en souviendra sûrement si le Directeur se rend dans la Réserve, surtout en robe de chambre...

Gregory pouffa de rire. En effet, le seul habit assez grand pour un homme de la taille de Dumbledore était une robe de chambre que Mathias et Gregory avait trouvé dans la lingerie. Mais Evan se doutait que ses amis s'était foutu de lui et voulait juste qu'il se vêtisse un vêtement ridicule pour l'occasion.

- J'ai tout prévu, je lui jetterai un sortilège de confusion pour qu'elle oublie de mentionner qu'elle a vu Dumbledore.

- Il faudra le trouver vite, tu n'as qu'une heure. Surtout que tu ne sais pas où chercher.

Evan le savait, c'est pour cela que depuis une semaine quand il allait à la bibliothèque il essayait d'étirer son cou aussi loin qu'il pouvait pour lire les reliures des larges livres qui se trouvaient derrière le cordon rouge.

- Quand la potion sera prête Severus ? demanda Evan.

- Je dirais que après les vacances de Noël ça devrait être bon, lui répondit-il en tournant sa baguette au dessus du chaudron.

Evan se tourna vers la fenêtre et observa le Saule Cogneur qui se battait avec des corbeaux. Son père, Henri Rosier, avait été un lâche qui vouait corps et âme à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Après que des attaques de Mangemorts avait tués plusieurs moldus il y a deux ans. Le mage noir avait vu en Rosier le parfait pigeon, il lui avait demandé de donner sa femme aux Auror pour ses crimes en échange d'une place de choix à ses côtés. Bien sûr, Henri Rosier avait accepter mais ce qui était le plus étonnant était qu'Adrianna Rosier accepta son sort sans broncher trop aveugle et sourde à toutes les supplications d'Evan.

Evan serra le poing, il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. La femme aux grands yeux tristes lui avait adressé un petit sourire et un dernier regard avant de lui avant de bouger ses lèvres pâles en un « je t'aime » juste avant que les Détraqueurs ne l'emmène à Azkaban.

Il restait un peu moins d'une semaine avant le bal de Noël et donc environ une semaine avant les vacances sachant que la prochaine pleine lune aurait lieu en début janvier, le temps qu'il trouve le bon livre, qu'il exécute son sort. Sa mère sortirait de la prison d'Azkaban avec une toute nouvelle identité, un tout nouveau visage d'ici le début printemps.

Evan haïssait son paternel et en voulait à sa mère. Elle était si faible, si faible de s'adonner à des sentiments aussi futiles qu'est l'amour. A cause de cela elle avait connue que trahissions, souffrance, peine... Mais bientôt elle oubliera tout ça, il lui reconstituera une nouvelle vie, un nouveau passé, un présent et un futur où elle sera heureuse avec lui. Loin de son père, loin de cette guerre qui risquait à tout moment d'éclater, loin de tout.

Evan fut tiré de ses pensées sombres par le bâillement sonore de Gregory.

- Bon, on peut retourner au dortoir maintenant ? Je suis exténué... fit le grand colosse en étirant tout ses muscles de tout leur long.

- Tu parles, c'est pas toi qui a dû nettoyer les basins de pus que remplissent je ne sais quelles créatures bizarres de Chourave...

- Ohhh je t'en pris Evan, railla Mathias en lui mettant un coup d'épaule. Je suis sûr que tes retenues ne sont pas si horrible que tu le dis...

Mathias lui fit un clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire et Evan malgré tout ses efforts devint un peu rouge. Il jeta un regard noir à son ami qui perdit un peu de son sourire. Tout semblant de bonne humeur s'envola d'Evan à partir de ce moment là. Il refusa de repenser à De Force, il déclara qu'il avait besoin d'aller se rafraîchir aux toilettes et sortit de la salle de classe en laissant ses compagnons seuls.

Il faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque quand en sortant de la salle de classe il aperçu une chevelure bronze qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour avoir passé quatre soirées à faire le sale boulot des professeurs avec elle et passer toutes ses heures d'Histoire de la magie à la regarder. De Force était en train d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Elle savait tout.

**(Eleornor De Force)**

L'oreille collée au mur, elle n'entendait rien d'autre de ce qu'il se disait à l'intérieur. La nuit lui était muette, elle n'entendit même des pas qui se rapprocher. Elle sentit juste qu'on lui prit vivement par l'épaule avant de la plaquée contre le mur froid du couloir.

Le visage de Rosier déformé par la colère se tenait à trois centimètres du sien. Sa respiration profonde et saccadée faisait soulever les quelques mèches cheveux qui était tombé sur son visage, tel des rideaux d'une fenêtre ouverte dans une nuit d'hiver. D'un coup, son cœur paniqua de par la proximité de Rosier et le danger que cela impliquait. Lenny eu envie de pousser un cris mais le son était mort avant même d'atteindre sa gorge. Alors elle resta là immobile et muette, à la merci de Rosier.

Au bout d'un long silence le visage du garçon changea d'expression et redevenait neutre comme Lenny l'avait connu auparavant. Il finit par se redresser. Remit ses bras qu'il avait placés au dessus d'elle dans son espace vital près de son corps. Il éloigna son visage du sien mais il ne bougea pas les pieds.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait bien une demie tête de plus qu'elle, il se tenait là, son buste à cinq centimètres de son visage. Elle eu le loisir de humer son odeur musqué mélangé à quelque chose de plus doux comme de la rose (qu'elle coïncidence n'est pas?) mais notée de façon subtile comme si il avait passer la journée dans un champs qui en était parsemé au lieu d'avoir passer ses dernières heures à récurer des bassins de pus.

Lenny en était presque ivre quand Rosier décida de s'écarter d'elle. Son cœur n'avait pas décider de ralentir et elle remarqua ses joues se teinter légèrement quand elle croisa les yeux dur de Rosier qui la scrutait sans ménagement.

Elle voulu lui sortir une réplique cinglante digne de Lily Evans. Mais elle était trop choquée de part la violence qu'avait fait preuve Rosier et de son changement d'état soudain. Mais Lenny ne fit rien transparaître et prit l'air le plus décontracté qu'elle pouvait faire dans cette condition. Maintenant elle savait avait sa réponse, il voulait la recette du Polynectar et lui savait qu'à ses heures perdues elle pratiquait de la magie noire. Quel beau tableau.

- Quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire(2), lui dit Lenny avec certain humour avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Elle se maudit intérieurement que tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à lui sortir était un vieux proverbe de grand-mère mais Rosier eu un petit rire silencieux avant de la scruter de nouveau.

- On est quitte je suppose, fini-t-il par dire d'une voix dure.

Rosier était sincère et pour la première fois, Lenny le vit sourire. A ce moment là elle le trouva réellement beau. Ses cheveux légèrement ondulés tombaient avec une grâce désinvolte sur son visage pâle, ses yeux bleu nuit teintés d'une expression de douceur et d'amabilité inhabituelle faisant pétiller les fenêtres de son âme qui -pour une fois- n'étaient pas difficiles à deviner. Un léger sourire avait prit possession de ses lèvres rosées et pleines. Lenny sentit son bas ventre lui tirailler et une chaleur s'étendre dans tout son corps comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait provoquée à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Je tiendrai ma langue.

- Moi aussi.

Il laissa Lenny seule dans le couloir, sans un mot, sans un regard de plus.

(1) les jobarbilles sont des oiseaux qui vivant sont silencieux mais une fois mort, il se mettent a crier tout les sons qu'ils ont entendu durant toute leur vie (source ehp)  
(2) signifiant qu'il ne sert à rien de de se plaindre quand le mal est fait, et qu'il faut s'en accommoder (la version "moldue" remplace la potion par le vin)

* * *

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hola amigos !

J'ai pris un peu plus de temps pour écrire celui là et j'en suis désolée ! Mais une amie m'a lancé le défit d'insérer les mots "radian", "mangue", "enroulement", "mixture" et "baleine" dans mon prochain chapitre donc après de nombreux essais, j'en suis arrivé à ça mais j'espère que ces petits défis n'ont pas fait perdre le charme de l'histoire (si c'est le cas, Romane tu connaîtras bien pire d'un Endoloris, crois moi...).

Cela dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

**CHAPITRE IX.**

**(Evan Rosier)**

- Potter, Dubois, re-Potter et... OHH ! Magnifique charge de Chelmondisto(1) ! cria la voix d'Inès Jordan. Gryffondor égalise !

Les gradins d'en face étaient en pleine euphorie ce qui ne manqua pas à Mathias qui, accompagné de plusieurs Serpentard les traitèrent de noms d'oiseaux. Potter tout modeste qu'il était fit sa figure de de victoire qui consistait à partir en piquet dans un enroulement de spirales avant de remonter en chandelle puis de venir taper la main des Gryffondor au premier rang.

- A bas l'affreux Potter(2) ! cria Mathias à l'encontre du poursuiveur vedette des Gryffondor.

- Tu sais tu devrais arrêter de crier comme ça, lui dit Severus qui assis tranquillement sur les gradins, un livre entre les mains. Il est trop loin pour t'entendre.

Mathias ne nota pas sa remarque et il recommença à crier des encouragement à l'équipe en vert et argent qui venaient de prendre le Souaffle.

- Flint, Mulciber, Miles, Mulciber, Flint, énonça rapidement la commentatrice avec amertume. Hooper attention à droite !

- Miss Jordan, s'il vous plait... fit la voix de McGonagall loin derrière le porte voix de Jordan.

- Contré ! Dans tes dents Flint ! Va t'acheter des yeux !

- Jordan !

- Oui, excusez moi, professeur, se reprit Jordan en esquivant la main de McGonagall qui voulait reprendre le porte voix. Toujours cinquante-cinquante...

Des injures se firent entendre dans les gradins des Serpentard envers la commentatrice qui ne fut absolument pas atteinte et lança discrètement un geste très poli de la main avant de reprendre les commentaires du match.

Las, Evan posa ses coudes sur le bord et mit son menton dans ses mains. Il était réaliste, les Gryffondor allaient mener le score avec le Souaffle mais l'attrapeur de Serpentard allait attraper le Vif d'Or. Le match déboucherait soit à une égalité soit à une victoire à dix ou vingt points près.

Il parcourra les tribunes rouge et or d'un regard désintéressé, ils étaient tous à supporter leur petit prodige de Potter. Il remarqua avec amusement que Lily Evans faisait aussi parti de ses supporteurs. Un peu à l'écart mais supporter quand même.

Puis il apercevra près de Lily les grands yeux d'or le fixer. Dans la foule qui bondissait de joie le nouveau point de Mulciber, Evan sentit son cœur bondir également. Ce contact visuel ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et déjà il voulu se recevoir le Cognard de Gregory qu'il envoya avec force à Dubois.

- J'en ai mare, je m'en vais, dit-il à Mathias.

- Quoi, tu plaisantes ?! lui cria-t-il à travers les hurlements des élèves de sa maison. Mais ça commence à devenir intéressant, là !

Evan ne l'écouta pas et se tourna vers Severus.

- Tu le surveilles ? ordonna-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda au garçon qui avait la tête penché sur son livre.

Puis sans attendre de réponse il serpenta entre les écharpes verts et argents. Il jeta un coup d'œil aussi discrètement qu'il pu à De Force avant de quitter les gradins.

**(Eleornor De Force)**

La victoire des Gryffondor fut fêté dignement tout au long de la nuit. Un bruit ressemblant à un vuvuzela géant retenti dans la tour des lions encore endormis. Lenny poussa un grognement et rabattit la couverture de Lily par dessus sa tête.

- Une mangue géante ?! cria Lily en sortant brusquement de son rêve.

- Lily, moins fort ! lui lança Lenny.

Elle eu l'impression qu'on enfonçait une aiguille à tricoter dans son cerveau. Lenny grogna pour maudire Alice qui lui avait tendu ce verre qui d'apparence, ressemblait à de la Bièrreaubeurre. Mais bien sûr Alice aimait que tout le monde fête la victoire des griffons tel qu'il se devait. Lenny ne supportait vraiment pas cet afflux d'alcool dans son organisme.

- Où... Toilettes... fit la voix lointaine de Julia.

La Serdaigle eu son indication et partie en courant recracher le contenu de son estomac. Lenny elle, l'avait déjà fait avant de se jeter dans le lit de la rousse étant bien trop faible pour finir la nuit dans la tour des Serdaigle.

- Plus jamais, jura Lenny. Plus jamais...

- Tu avais déjà dis ça la dernière fois, lui rappela Lily depuis la salle de bain qui se lavait le visage. ARRGHH QUI A FAIS CA ?!

Lenny voulu lui crier un juron mais en voyant Lily rouge de colère et montrant le haut de sa poitrine où il était écrit à la peinture rouge « Propriété de James Potter » elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater dans un éclat de rire si sonore qu'elle en eu mal à la tête.

- Sirius Black, je vais te tuer ! rugit Lily quand elle eu nettoyer son décolleté avant que la tornade rousse déboula furieusement hors du dortoir.

- Oh non, je commençais à bien l'aimer celui-là... fit Lenny qui se remettait tout juste de son fou rire.

Elle voulut se relever, son mal de crâne fut encore plus terrible que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. La plupart des filles du dortoir de Gryffondor étaient soient en train de gratter quelques minutes de sommeil après que le réveil eut été annoncé ou bien disparues certainement endormies dans les confortables fauteuils de la salle commune. Lenny me difficilement en marche vers Julia qui était toujours dans la salle de bain mais se résigna à entrer quand elle l'entendit recracher ses boyaux.

- Julia je retourne chez nous, prendre de la potion anti-gueule de bois et je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner OK ?

- Je crois que je passerai le petit déjeuner...

Ne pouvant pas supporter le bruit que faisait Julia quand son repas de la veille quitta pour une énième fois son organisme, Lenny s'éloigna. Près de la porte de sortie, elle vit le bras d'Alice pendre à travers les rideaux de son lit qui s'exclamait dans son sommeil que Gryffondor avait attrapé le Vif d'or. Elle eut un sourire quand ses yeux croisèrent la crème d'épilation, posée innocemment sur sa malle. Lenny voulu se venger à ce moment là. Mais c'était bien trop facile et puis elle n'était pas capable de faire un pas sans que cela ressemble à un orchestre de percussion.

Elle passa son chemin et arrivée dans la salle commune elle vit que la plupart des Gryffondor y avaient passé la nuit. Elle aperçut Remus Lupin déjà penché sur son devoir d'arithmancie avec Frank Londubat qui semblait dans un aussi mauvais état qu'elle.

- Mais c'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Un angle de un radian intercepte sur la circonférence de la trajectoire de Mercure représenté là, par l'arc de cercle une longueurs égale au rayon !

- Oulà, doucement Remus...

Elle sentit une autre aiguille lui transpercer le cerveau et passa aussi rapidement que possible le portrait de la salle commune, peu désireuse d'entendre Lupin énoncer ses lois mystiques à en faire pâlir Sibylle. Ce dimanche matin là, tous faisaient la grasse matinée même après la sonnerie du réveil, les couloirs étaient vides, beaucoup d'élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle s'étaient joint à la fête dans la salle commune des lions.

- Tiens tiens, voilà ma préfet préférée !

La voix stridente du spectre qui flottait vers Lenny eu l'effet d'une bombe dans ses tympans.

- Oh je vois... C'est qu'on a un peu abusé des festivités de la tour des Gryffondor hier soir, commenta Peeves. Moi qui croyais que les Serdaigle étaient si sages...

- Peeves, je te préviens je...

- Tu quoi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton enfantin flottant dangereusement au dessus d'elle.

Lenny commença à tâter sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Mais à la place elle ne sentit rien. Elle tourna un peu trop vivement la tête ce qui fit siffler le vent dans ses oreilles.

- C'est bon, Peeves. Laisse la, je doute que le Baron Sanglant serait de bonne humeur de si bon matin.

L'esprit farceur poussa un cris ressemblant à des ongles que l'on passeraient sur une armure fraîchement nettoyée avant de s'enfuir à travers un mur du couloir.

Lenny se demanda un instant si elle n'hallucinait pas. Evan Rosier était devant elle, sa baguette dans la main. Son visage n'exprimait que le néant de son âme. Elle sentit l'épiderme de sa peau lui brûler tant que son regard glacial restait fixé sur elle. La Serdaigle eut la terrible impression d'être à nue devant lui, sans sa baguette, sans même sa cape, elle se sentie aussi vulnérable que la dernière nuit où il l'avait surprise dans le couloir du sixième étage.

- Rend moi ma baguette, Rosier.

- Hum, pas très poli tout ça.

Lenny lui lança un regard noir ce qui alluma les yeux de Rosier qui semblait être très amusé de se retournement de situation.

- Je viens de te sauver de Peeves et ramassé ta baguette qui traînait dans le couloir, lui dit-t-il. Je mérite un petit merci quand même, non ?

Lenny observa longuement le garçon qui se tenait devant elle.

La veille, pendant le match de Quidditch, alors qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir à côté d'une Lily qui criait après Potter. Lenny avait observé le Serpentard parmi la foule dans les gradins d'en face en espérant que cette concentration d'élèves au mètre carré le rende plus docile quant à laisser transparaître des émotions propres au genre humain sur son visage. Elle l'avait scruté longtemps pour entrevoir une petite peur, de l'excitation ou de l'impatience, même de façon brève ou subtile. Pour qu'elle se rassure, pour qu'elle se dise que ce garçon n'était pas une enveloppe contenant qu'une âme vide. Il l'avait déjà prouver, c'est vrai, comme la dernière fois pendant leur retenue avec Chourave ou bien quand il s'était mis en colère dans le couloir du sixième et jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi vivant que dans ces moments là. Mais elle avait beau le regarder sous tout les angles, à cet instant, elle n'y trouva rien.

Il revenait sûrement de la salle de bain des préfets à en juger de son pantalon noir tâché d'un peu d'eau, ses cheveux encore humide de vapeur, et la serviette verte qui dépassait négligemment de son sac à dos qui pendait de son épaule gauche. Il pencha subtilement la tête vers la droite, attendant visiblement une réponse.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux. Merci Rosier, ma ba...

Mais elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par le _«__Petrificus Totalus_» qui claqua dans la bouche de Rosier et un filet invisible s'échappa de sa propre baguette. Avant qu'elle ne puisse crier, elle sentit tout ses membres se raidir et ses bras, ses jambes devenir lourdes. Son corps fut rattraper par les bras de Rosier avant qu'elle ne se fracasse le nez sur la dalle blanche qui s'approchait de plus en plus de son visage.

Rosier la remit sur pieds et l'entraîna derrière une statue. Ses mains attrapèrent fermement ses poignets les plaquant au dessus d'elle et dans un mouvement de hanche cala son corps contre le sien. Lenny pensa qu'il allait profiter d'elle et son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine au point qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser.

- Ne me lève plus jamais les yeux, articula-t-il d'un voix à en glacer le sang.

Lenny sentit contre elle le cœur du Serpentard qui vibrait avec autant de violence que le sien. Son pull était imprégner de son odeur douceâtre qui l'enviera. Quelques gouttes d'eau accrochés à ses mèches rebelles moururent sur sa joue et Lenny n'eu pas le temps d'éprouver aucune autre émotion que de la peur n'osant fixer que les mailles noires de son vêtement.

Il lui prit le menton la forçant de regarder dans ses yeux. La Serdaigle y vit une lueur semblable à celle qu'elle avait capté dans le couloir du sixième. Une colère si violente qu'elle avait envie de s'enfuir à l'autre bout du château mais elle ne pu rien faire. Mais sa problématique n'était pas la bonne. L'exacte problématique aurait été de savoir si_ elle voulait_ y faire quelques choses. L'adrénaline fila dans ses veines et une douleur délicieuse s'empara de son bas ventre comme la dernière fois elle sentit cette chaleur s'emparer d'une vitesse folle de chacun de ses muscles qui, déjà pétrifiés devenaient encore plus lourds.

Puis aussi brusquement que leur étreinte s'était faite, elle se rompit. Lenny n'eut pas le temps de s'effondrer par terre que Rosier lui jeta le contre sort. Dans le même enchaînement il lui lança habilement sa baguette qu'elle rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne passe par la fenêtre.

- Et tu te diriges dans la mauvaise direction, lui lança Rosier quand il s'éloigna d'elle. La tour des Serdaigle se trouve à l'ouest.

Dans un mouvement de cape, Lenny vit Rosier disparaître au bout du couloir.

**(Lily Evans)**

- Je ne savais pas que les Serdaigle savaient s'amuser, moi qui croyait que vous étiez tous dans vos livres, j'en suis agréablement surpris !

Lily vit Julia qui tête baissée rougissait sous le regard admiratif de Potter.

- En même temps, j'y suis pour quelque chose, fit Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à sa dulcinée tout en mâchant son morceau de toast.

- Non, il faut dire que la plus surprenante c'était De Force, fit Frank versant du jus de citrouille à Alice. Cette fille est carrément...

- Carrément quoi ?

Prit à court Frank se contenta de regarder Lenny s'asseoir devant Alice entre Sirius et James. D'un air qui se voulait détaché pour les autres mais qui apparaissait clairement comme une façade cachant une mauvaise humeur pour ses amies, elle versa dans son verre une mixture étrange légèrement dorée qu'elle dilua avec de lu jus de citrouille.

- Potion anti-gueule de bois, fit-elle en tendant la fiole à Lily qui avait la tête dans les mains.

Lily dévisagea Lenny qui lui adressa un regard qui voulait dire « plus tard ». Sans insister, elle versa un petite quantité de la fiole dans son verre avant d'en passer à Julia. Le liquide fouetta tout les nerfs de tout ses muscles de son corps et picota son cerveau. Réveillée, le verre vide, Lily se sentit beaucoup mieux.

- Alors, Londubat, reprit Lenny d'une voix neutre. De Force est carrément quoi ?

- Comment t'as fais pour boire autant de Wisky Pur Feu ?! Le coupa Sirius les yeux ronds.

Elle tourna sa tête vers Sirius qui semblait regretter aussitôt son audace, mais bien trop téméraire, il soutient son regard. Ce fut Lenny qui abdiqua la première et avala un morceau de pancakes qui attendait dans on assiette.

- Alice, lui répondit-t-elle simplement en fixant la petite masse de chevelure brune tassé à côté de Frank.

- Oui ? Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Lenny allait probablement lui sortir une prédiction de vengeance imminente mais Julia fit son travail à sa place.

- Pouaah ! cracha la petite brune au visage d'Alice assise en face d'elle. Mais t'as mis quoi dedans ?

- De la bave de baleine, lui répondit Lenny avec un large sourire.

(1) Le poursuiveur effectue un salto avant, tire dans les buts en extension, et retombe sur son balai, pour donner plus de puissance au Souaffle  
(2) Expression tirée des badges que détenaient les supporters de Cédric Diggory dans _La Coupe de Feu_.

* * *

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Hola amigos !

J'espère que vous allez tous très bien ! Je suis navrée mais je crois qu'en ce moment j'ai le syndrome de l'auteure qui a l'impression d'écrire de l'excrément donc je prend plus de temps à écrire. Alors encore désolée !

Pour finir, à tous ceux qui passent bientôt leur bac, brevet, histoire des arts, code etc. Bonne merde ! L'été arrive alors imaginez vous au bord de la mer, les orteils en éventails, la vitamine D qui s'insère dans vos pores... Le dernier chapitre de _Les Fleurs du Mal poussent sur les Rosier_ sur votre smartphone ! (oui, pour ceux qui ne savent pas a une appli gratuite sur Apple Store!)

Bref ! Bonne lecture ! :)

**CHAPITRE X.**

**(Lily Evans)**

_- Explosaere_ !

_- Expelliamus_ !

_- Pretero_ ! _Petrifitus Totalus_ !

Les deux corps rencontrèrent les matelas disposés dans sur le sol. Les yeux encore grands ouverts, Lily vit Lenny baisser sa baguette et lisser le plan de sa jupe pour redevenir aussi impeccable qu'elle avait l'habitude de l'être. Le professeur Marbles jeta le contre-sort à Sirius et Potter qui, une fois tombés et paralysés ressemblaient à de pauvres pantins inanimés.

- Très bien, Miss De Force, commenta la sorcière aux cheveux tirés en un chignon parfait. Mr Rogue ne rigolez pas comme ça, Mr Potter a été très intelligent d'utiliser un _Expelliamus_, dans un affrontement cela peut vous sauver la vie. Mr Black prenez garde la prochaine fois que vous utiliseriez un sortilège explosion, si votre camarade ne se serait pas décalée à temps elle aurait sûrement atterrie dans la Forêt Interdite en compagnie de charmants centaures.

Sirius lança un regard de reproche au Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui, très professionnelle, fit signe aux trois élèves d'aller se rasseoir. Lily sourit à son amie quand elle vit Potter se masser discrètement l'arrière du crâne et jeter un regard noir celle ci qui, souriante comme jamais, s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Ces petits cours de pratique avancé de Défense contre les Forces du Mal étaient finalement une bonne idée, lui dit-elle en lançant un regard aux deux Gryffondor aux ego blessés.

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait ouvert pour des élèves volontaires à partir de la cinquième année, ces cours purement pratique le mardi après midi s'adressant aux élèves qui ne faisaient ni Etudes de Runes et ni Soins aux Créatures Magiques. De nombreux Gryffondor et Poufssoufle étaient présents et Lenny avait quelques réticences de venir, préférant étudier, comme toujours. Cette fois-là elle avait accepté car la Serdaigle avait fini tout ses devoirs et ce créneau lui était libre après avoir abandonner Etude de Runes cette année.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, fit Lily en lui lançant une œillade.

- Dommage qu'il y ait quelques tâches sur le tableau... chuchota Alice qui était assise derrières elles.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le groupe de Serpentard assis au fond. Lily se demandait bien ce qu'ils faisait là, tout le monde ici étaient présent dans le but de devenir Auror et eux, allaient tous finir en Mangemort. Avery, Mulciber, Wikes, Rosier, Nott, Rogue...

Ce dernier la fixait et se détourna rapidement quand Lily passa ses yeux sur leur groupe. Elle sentit son front se plissé et ses sourcils se foncés. Vexée, en colère et blessée à la fois et se concentra sur sur le k-way bleu marine de Marbles accroché au porte manteaux près du tableau vert.

Depuis un an elle avait coupée toute relation avec Severus. Depuis un an ils ne se regardaient plus, ne se parlaient plus. Cet été fut le premier où Lily n'avait pas vu Severus. Il lui manquait. Elle était partie à cet air de jeu où ils s'étaient parlés pour le première fois mais il n'était plus là, il ne serait plus jamais là. Il avait changé et plus jamais il se serait comme avant. Lily s'était fait une raison. Chassant ses idées, elle cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître cette fine pellicule qui lui brouillait peu à peu la vue.

**(Eleonor De Force)**

- Par la Barbe de Merlin ! s'écria Lenny. Mon parchemin !

Les cinquante centimètres que Marbles avait réclamer sur les Détraqueurs oubliés à la bibliothèque... Elle croisa le regard amusé d'Alice alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte de la Grande Salle.

- Va le chercher on t'attend là bas, lui dit-elle.

Lenny se fit pas prier et gravit les escaliers magiques jusqu'au quatrième étage en bousculant plusieurs élèves sur le passage. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre d'oublier ses affaires n'importe où, encore moins un devoirs sur lequel elle a passer plus de trois heures à faire des recherches, finalement elle aurait dû accepter le Rappelletout que son oncle Fabian lui avait proposer cet été.

Essoufflée elle poussa l'imposante porte en chêne qui maintenait une odeur de parchemin et de vieux bois caractéristique de l'antre des élèves les plus studieux de Poudlard. A cette heure ci, la bibliothèque était presque vide tout le monde exceptés quelques uns, étaient au dîner. Il demeurait Mme Prince qui, en voyant la Serdaigle rentrer, lui adressa un regard désapprobateur que Lenny en ignora royalement, fonçant sans préambule vers le fond de la grande bibliothèque zigzaguant entre les divers rayons.

Plusieurs fois, elle manqua de peu de se faire percuter par deux livres volants qui se remettaient en place mais son habitude de flâner entre eux lui avait très vite appris à les esquiver. Sa table de travail était à deux rayons plus loin. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit le parchemin encore plié comme elle l'avait laissé sur la table en bois. Cette fois ci elle le rangea précautionneusement et se décida de rejoindre ses amies au dîner bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie entendre Alice et Julia débattre sur le groupe des_ Magic Iron_ (il se faisait entendre dans les murs de Poudlard que l'information avait était affirmé par Remus Lupin qui, lui même aurait avoué sous la torture de James Potter). Le groupe de sorciers qui se produirait pendant le bal de Noël prévu la semaine prochaine.

Une grimace se dessina sur son visage quand Lenny aperçu à un rayon d'elle. Le cou tendu, un parchemin en main, Evan Rosier était en train de recopier les reliures des livres de la Réserve qui lui étaient visibles de là où il se tenait.

En temps normal, Lenny n'aurait pas réagit. En temps normal elle aurait laissé Rosier faire son affaire. Sauf qu'en ce moment sa vie à Poudlard était tout sauf normale. Sans réfléchir elle changea de cap et se dirigea vers lui.

- Je peux t'aider peut-être ?

Lenny ne reconnu pas sa voix. Glaciale, tranchante, elle qui avait l'habitude de s'exprimer sur un ton neutre et indifférent, sa nouvelle voix lui rappela celle de Rosier quand il l'avait prit à parti, le matin de la victoire des Gryffondor.

Elle réprima un frisson qui courra tout le long de son dos à l'évocation de cet événement. Rosier tourna brusquement les yeux vers elle. Pendant une seconde il fut surprit mais très vite il prit une expression froide.

- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, merci, déclara-t-il sur le même ton que son interlocutrice.

Puis il reprit ses activités comme si rien n'était. Quel culot ! Son sang bouillant furieusement dans ses veines, Lenny avait envie d'écraser son visage avec la semelle de sa chaussure. Elle n'allait pas le laisser faire cette fois-ci, il était sur _son_ terrain.

- Tu sais, je crois que je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir fais courir après des Niffleur, déplumer des jobarbilles, nettoyer la volière...

Elle marqua une pause pensant qu'il allait réagir mais rien. Il continua à recopier les tranches de livres comme si elle n'était pas là.

- Tu devrais accepter mon aide, Rosier, continua-t-elle montrant son agacement. J'ai lu beaucoup de livres, et quand je dis des livres je parle aussi bien des plus innocents que des plus effroyables. J'ai la particularité -ou le désavantage- de me rappeler de tous.

Rosier ignora encore cette information mais l'on remarquait que sa mâchoire s'était quelques peu crispée et que les jointures de ses mains étaient un peu plus blanche tant il serrait sa plume. Satisfaite de la réaction de Rosier, elle déposa son sac sur la table de travail la plus proche et le rejoignit.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je peux t'offrir mon aide dans tes... recherches.

Cette fois-ci il se retourna vers elle. Le visage plus polaire que jamais, il la scruta. Elle lui fit face non pas grâce à son courage mais grâce à cette décharge d'adrénaline que provoqua la lueur de désir dans ses prunelles provocant un contraste si alarmant que l'on pouvait se demander s'il ne souffrait pas de schizophrénie.

- Qu'est que tu veux en échange ? lui demanda-t-il.

Lenny sourire plus à elle même que pour lui. Bien sûr... Elle avait oublié qu'il avait la singularité de pouvoir lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert... Et dire qu'elle s'était répété si ardûment que cela n'était qu'une hallucination. Lenny lui prit des mains le parchemin et sa plume, il ne résista pas mais la regarda avec méfiance et hostilité. La Serdaigle déposa le matériel près de son sac et se retourna vers lui.

- Savoir ce que tu veux faire avec ce que tu cherches, répondit Lenny en montrant les étagères de l'autre côté du cordon rouge d'un coup de menton.

- Non.

- Donc tu comptes faire quelques choses de plus important avec ces recherches.

Le visage de Rosier changea. Lenny sourit d'un air enfantin en devinant que sa colère ne lui était pas adressé.

- Mêles toi de tes affaires, De Force, répliqua-t-il, agacé.

Sans un mot il la contourna pour reprendre son parchemin, elle sentit le plan de sa cape la frôler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça ne regarde que moi, De Force.

Elle l'observa ranger avec empressement et brutalité le parchemin dans son sac avec sa plume. Soudain, il leva les yeux vers elle. Lenny sentit que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle à cause de toute l'énergie que son cœur lui vola pour bondir dans sa cage thoracique.

- N'essaie pas de tirer des informations à Severus, Mathias ou Gregory, ils ne savent rien.

- Mais, je n'essaie de tirer des informations qu'à toi, Evan.

Les yeux bleu noir la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. Son prénom était sortit tout seul. Lenny regretta si fort qu'elle eu envie de se frapper la tête avec le grimoire de Merlin (non, _une copie_, rectifia-t-elle. L'original était bien trop fragile pour cet usage). Néanmoins, elle ne fit rien transparaître se contentant de fixer sans voir les yeux de Rosier.

- Tu as plus de cran que je ne le pensais, dit-il calmement, une subtile pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

- J'ai plus de ressource que tu ne le penses, répondit-elle en essayant de contrôler la sienne qui commencer à flancher.

- Je crois que je l'avais bien compris.

Il la scruta avec une expression indescriptible. Une seconde ou une minute. Lenny ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent là a se regarder. Lui, amusé et curieux tandis qu'elle, honteuse et déstabilisée. Lenny n'aimait pas du tout cet échange de rôle. L'aigle avait l'habitude de n'ouvrir simplement les yeux et battre deux ou trois fois les ailes pour que ses proies lui tombent docilement dans le bec. L'oiseau se retrouvait à présent dénudé de ses plus belles plumes, enfermé dans cette cage aussi noire que bleue, aussi hypnotisante que dangereuse.

Elle se détourna la première quand elle sentit que le rouge commençait à monter à la surface.

- Bien, tu sais où me trouver si jamais tu as besoin de moi...

Elle prit son sac et s'apprêtais à quitter la bibliothèque mais Rosier ne voulut pas la faire passer entre les deux rayons de livres. Voyant explicitement qu'il faisait exprès, elle attendit simplement qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Observant avec intérêt le bout se ses souliers elle se prépara à la réplique, digne d'un Serpentard, aussi humiliante qu'elle puisse être.

- Pourquoi ?

Lenny s'attendait à tout sauf à une question aussi brève. Interloquée, elle leva la tête vers Rosier qui face à elle redevenait impassible mais cependant avide de sa réponse. Adoptant pour son masque défensif de secours elle lui cracha :

- Qu'est que ça t'apporte de savoir ?

Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à cette réponse mais son incrédulité s'effaça rapidement pour retrouver son air inexpressif habituel.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, reprit-il. Pourquoi fais tu ça ?

Elle remua sa matière grise pour retrouver les raisons pour lesquelles elle était venue le voir ce soir là, avait conclu ce pacte avec lui, avait suivit après la retenue de Chourave, avait joué avec lui dans Près-Au-Lard, avait jeté un sort dans ce couloir.

Toutes ces questions avaient une réponse. A présent elle se sentit aussi honteuse qu'idiote. Ne voyait-il pas à quel point la fille qui se tenait devant lui était un monstre ? Un monstre que personne ne voyait excepté lui ?

- Je t'en pris, tu le sais _très bien_.

Mrs Prince héla les derniers rats de bibliothèques leur annonçant qu'elle allait fermer. Avant qu'elle ne vienne dans les rayons, avant que Rosier n'ai peu lui répondre, Lenny s'était enfuie en courant presque vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hola amigos !

Réponse au reviews :

A **Sabrina** : merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mes personnages te plaisent :)  
A **coalhaus** : literally, "_the girl who was standing in front for him was a freak_", as Lenny is interested in dark magic and so disgust by her acting toward his father, she considered herself like so (I might be wrong but I saw that you are an english author, so I though that if I explain in english, it'll be easier to you, tell me if I'm wrong ;) )

Voilà ! j'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus alors bonne lecture ! :)

**CHAPITRE XI.**

**(Remus Lupin)**

Un lourd manteau blanc recouvrait le domaine de Poudlard, le lac était gelé, la Forêt Interdite semblait encore plus menaçante quand ses arbres étaient brûlés par le froid et recouverts de stalactites. Remus attrapa une pomme dans le panier à fruits de la salle commune des préfets et croqua dedans. Tourné vers la fenêtre il observa le Saule Cogneur. L'arbre était recouvert d'une fine pellicule givrée et s'agitait comme endormi au gré du vent. Il croqua plus rudement la seconde bouchée de fruit.

Deux boules de neige s'écrasèrent contre la vitre, il sursauta en sortant de ses songes. La neige tomba sur la vitre laissant voir clairement Sirius et Peter lui adresser un large sourire alors qu'ils s'attaquaient à James dont les cheveux encore plus désordonné que d'habitude mimait un cri de guerre avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes loin de Sirius et Peter.

Remus sourit timidement à ses amis. Peter lui fit signe de les rejoindre mais le préfet lui fit non de la tête bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il avait protesté se sentir mal pour ne pas suivre la petite bande dans la neige cet après-midi.

Chose vraie, la pleine lune était dans deux semaines et demie et plus elle se rapprochait, plus il ses malaises et vomissements revenaient de plus en souvent. Un goût amer s'installa sur ses papilles et Remus jeta le reste de sa pomme dans la poubelle. Romane Juste venait d'arriver dans la salle commune.

- Oh, joli lancé ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

La préfet avait les joues encore plus rosées que d'habitude à cause du froid, son écharpe jaune et noire était incrustée par quelques flocons de neige.

- Salut Romane, lui répondit-il avec un sourire poli. Une Bièreaubeurre ?

Etre préfet procurait quelques avantages, comme le démontrait le petit placard qui semblait tout à fait innocent mais contenait des dizaines de bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre ou de chocolat chaud. « Pour faire passer le temps des réunions » avait justifié Terence Hale auprès des elfes de maison de l'Ecole.

- Avec plaisir !

L'antre des préfets était vide de monde, seuls le Gryffondor et la Poufsouffle étaient présents. Les Serpentard ne venaient quasiment jamais sauf pour voir le planning des rondes et des réunions, les Serdaigle préféraient la bibliothèque ou leur salle commune, on ne voyait que le Gryffondor et les Poufssoufle qui traînaient ici de temps en temps quand les devoirs se faisaient rares et quand il avaient des heures libres.

Remus attrapa deux bouteilles et s'assit confortablement dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Il tendit l'autre bouteille à son aînée qui le gratifia d'un sourire. Remus regarda danser les flammes, la décoration de cette salle était vraiment bien trouvée. Les fauteuils vert pour les Serpentard, la généreuse bibliothèque pour les Serdaigle, l'accueillante cheminée pour les Gryffondor et la coupelle de fruit jamais vide des Poufssoufle. Un étranger pourrait croire que les élèves de Poudlard étaient soudés, vivant en paix et en harmonies entre eux.

- Tu ne vas pas profiter de la neige ? demanda Romane au bout d'un moment.

- Euh, non, je ne me sens pas très bien en ce moment.

Et encore c'était un euphémisme. Un frisson le traversa quand Remus se remémora l'impression que lui donnait le changement physique. Il se rappela que étant plus petit, cela était encore plus douloureux, surtout quand ses dents de laits bougeaient. Se transformer en monstre sanguinaire alors que l'on avait que six ans était... Douloureux.

- Oh... Si tu veux je peux arranger le tableau des rondes si ça peux t'arranger ? proposa-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Merci, Romane.

Elle rougit ce qui fit fondre les dernier flocons de neige qui étaient encore présent sur son pull. Romane se baissa pour prendre un carnet dans son sac que Remus reconnu comme les prévisions de rondes. Il prit une gorgée de Bièreaubeurre tout en essayant de lire discrètement les élèves de garde le soir du 4 janvier. Il faillit étouffer quand il vit le nom de Romane Juste avec Evan Rosier.

- Ça va Remus ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Umh, umh, oui... fit-il. Ça va, merci.

Elle lui sourit encore une fois. Il remarqua des fossettes se dessiner sur le milieux de ses pommettes. Son visage était encore rond encadré par quelques jeunes cheveux blonds. Elle était si innocente, si jeune, si douce... Remus pensa sombrement qu'elle allait avoir peur de _ses_ hurlements quand elle passera près du parc en patrouillant. Remus sentit comme un poing entrer dans son estomac.

- Tu crois que le 7 janvier t'irai ? lui proposa-t-elle.

- Parfait, répondit-il en s'efforçant de sembler normal. Je peux ?

Elle griffonna son prénom à la date du 7 janvier avant de donner docilement son carnet à Remus. Il regarda les multiples noms écrit de sa belle écriture rondes encore enfantine.

- Je vois que tu prends tu rôle très à cœur, commenta Remus.

- Oui, fit-elle timidement les joues rouges.

Il lui adressa un sourire. Il chercha le nom d'Eleonor De Force. Il apprit qu'elle ferrait la sienne avec Cleo Lanvin le 3 janvier, dans l'aile nord.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de mettre De Force et Lanvin ensemble, commenta-t-il.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de la mettre avec quelqu'un de toute façon.

La préfet-en-chef fut choquée qu'elle eut prononcer cette remarque et allait s'excuser mais se ravisa quand elle vit Remus éclater de rire. Pour le coup, Romane le rejoignit un peu plus timidement.

- Tu devrais la mettre avec Evan Rosier, lui conseilla-t-il en lui rendant son carnet. Il me semble qu'ils arrivent à se supporter.

La fille souleva un sourcil surprit auquel Remus répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

- Ah bon ? Bon benh, merci Remus, répondit-elle en effectuant les changements.

Remus était presque sur le point regretter mais quand il revit les fossettes enfantine de Romane, il revint à la raison. Il savais qu'il venait de faire un acte vraiment égoïste et idiot. Mais il ne voulait pas la terrifier. De Force, elle était beaucoup plus forte et beaucoup moins... innocente, elle serrait parfaite pour cette soirée là.

**(James Potter)**

Ses yeux ni marron, ni vert fixèrent le petit point désignant Lily Evans qui actuellement se trouvait en compagnie d'un autre point légender par _Servilus Rogue_. James grimaça. Ils étaient à la Tour d'Astronomie depuis trois minutes déjà et depuis trois minutes James était en plein combat intérieur pour savoir s'il devait les rejoindre ou non.

- Qu'est que t'as Cornedue ça fait un quart d'heure t'es dessus, râla Peter. T'es constipé ou quoi ?

James grogna mais ne détacha pas son nez du nom de Lily et de Rogue en cas où ces deux là se rapprocheraient un peu trop.

- Sirius n'est pas encore arrivé avec la cape ? demanda-t-il à Remus et Peter.

- Non, il est avec Sandré, répondit Lupin en levant le nez de son bouquin. Il prendra son temps si tu veux mon avis...

James réfléchit à toute vitesse de la même façon que les petits points commençait à s'agiter.

Il finit par pousser un juron et dévala les escaliers du dortoirs sous les interrogations de Peter que James décida d'ignorer. Il mit la carte des Marauders dans la poche kangourou de son pull et sortit déjà sa baguette de son pantalon. Arrivé dans les couloirs vides du château James regretta de ne pas avoir prit le temps d'attraper son écharpe, un souffle froid lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

- Ah tiens, Mr Potter ! Félicitation pour votre dernier match de Quiddich, c'était...

- Pas maintenant, Sir Nicholas, le coupa-t-il. Je suis désolé j'ai un truc important...

James continua son chemin tandis que le fantôme, un peu déçu le salua un plus armement que d'habitude. James regarda à gauche puis à droite du couloir pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul et sortit la carte. Rogue et Lily étaient toujours dans la Tour d'Astronomie, James courrait pour ne pas les rater.

A mi chemin il aperçu le point désignant Argus Rusard qui arrivait dans sa direction. Prit à cours il se cacha derrière une tapisserie représentant un groupe de jeune filles du XVIème siècle.

- Eh, doucement mon joli garçon, gloussa l'une d'elle un verre de vin à la main.

- Excusez moi mesdemoiselles, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur qui les fit toutes glousser.

La tapisserie était assez poussiéreuse se qui chatouilla ses narines. Avant qu'il ne puisse éternuer il se lança un sortilège de mutisme avant d'espérer que ses entraînements pour les sorts informulés ne seront pas vain. C'était dans ces moment là que James pensait que le Choixpeau Magique ne s'était vraiment pas trompé pour sa répartition. Il n'y avait que les Gryffondor pour penser à ce genre de chose bien après le mal soit fait.

Il attendit un moment que Rusard passe. Il voulu regarder la carte grâce aux les faibles lumières qu'offrait une demie lune au environ de dix huit heures ne voulant pas faire un _Lumos_ de peur que cela ne se voit depuis le couloir, mais cela ne servit à rien, l'encre noire lui paraissait aussi visible que s'il eut été dans le noir complet.

- Alors mon chaton, sens-tu des petits élèves égarés ? demanda la voix mielleuse de Rusard. Pas encore ? Tu vas voir, papa vas t'apprendre tu verras...

James reteint son goûter de sortir de ses tripes. Depuis que le concierge possédait ce chat il l'entraînait à les traquer. Un jour sa cape avait disparue de la classe de potion par _inadvertance._ Sirius soupçonnait le concierge de l'avoir prise pour la faire renifler à son chat pour qu'elle puisse trouver sa trace. C'était fou mais cela venait d'un raisonnement d'un chien après tout.

James retint son souffle quand il entrevit les flammes de la torche du concierge faire de l'ombre. Grâce à cette petite parcelle de lumière James put voir que Lily et Rogue n'étaient plus là où étaient censés être et Lily se dirigeait maintenant vers son couloir. Il voulu pousser un juron mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Après plusieurs tentatives il réussit à se faire parler et sortit de sa cachette pour remercier brièvement les filles de la tapisserie.

- Mesfaits accomplis ! chuchota-t-il sur le chemin et l'encre disparut du parchemin.

Il se dirigea vers où devait tourner Lily. James sentit son cœur bondir quand il vu la chevelure de feu de la fille qui commençait à lui devenir de plus en plus net au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Lily ne regardait pas où elle allait, sa tête pointée vers le bout de ses souliers, ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine. James se rendit compte à quelle point elle pouvait sembler fragile.

- Evans ! héla-t-il.

Soudainement, Lily leva ses grands yeux verts vers lui. James les surprit a être humides et tristes. Ils laissèrent échapper des lignes blanchâtres sur ses joues parsemés de tâches de rousseurs. Une expression de surprise teinta un instant le visage de la fille qu'il aimait avant qu'elle ne s'essuie rageusement les joues et qu'elle ne fonce les sourcils.

- Qu'est que tu veux Potter ? cracha-t-elle.

James la regarda encore un moment, trop choqué de voir une dernière goutte salée disparaître sur la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

- Qu'est qu'il t'as fais ? l'interrogea James qu'une voix dure.

Il sentait son rythme cardiaque accéléré de plus en plus et ses muscles se tendirent un par un.

- De quoi tu parles Potter ?

- Rogue, qu'est qu'il t'as fais ?! répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Lily le regarda un instant incrédule. Le Gryffondor ne bougeait pas, serrant sa mâchoire et ses poings pour ne pas qu'ils ne tremblent.

- Qu'est que... Comment... commença Lily oubliant l'état de James elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Dis le moi ! Arrête de le protéger, Evans, regarde ce qu'il t'a fait !

Il prit le menton de Lily. Son visage était encore chaud mais refroidit par ses traces salées de ses larmes. James vit la réflexion d'un fou dans les prunelles de Lily.

- Arrête James tu me fais mal !

Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle se débattait et essayait de se défaire de la poigne de James qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il allait faire regretter à Rogue d'être né au monde.

Soudain il sentit sa tête valser vivement sur le côté avec une telle force que son corps suivit dans la foulée. Ses lunettes tombèrent par terre et James ne vit absolument rien d'autre que des petites étoiles danser devant lui. Un furieux bourdonnement résonnait dans sa tête et quand il porta sa main à la partie droite de son visage il sentit encore la brûlure de la claque que lui avait mit Lily.

* * *

Désolée, pas de trace de Rosier ou de Lenny dans celui là mais j'aime bien mettre quelques passages de la vie de Maraudeurs en parallèle avec l'histoire principale au lieu de faire des OS.

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hola amigos !

Tout d'abord merci aux reviewers d'avoir poster un petit mot, ça me fais toujours plaisir ! :) Ce chapitre là est plus long donc, j'espère qu'il vous rassasiera plus que l'autre mais j'ai peur que s'il sont trop long vous vous ennuyer à en avoir mal aux yeux... Oui je suis une âme charitable qui ne souhaite que le bien être de mes lecteurs ! :D et je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, je suis une citrouille à ça...

Bref, je vais pas vous enquiquiner plus avec les intro de l'auteur ! Bonne lecture ! :)

**CHAPITRE XII.**

**(Evan Rosier)**

Le château était presque vide. Les élèves restant pour les vacances d'hiver étaient, soit partis à Pré-Au-Lard, soit dehors à faire une bataille de boules de neige, ou bien (mais ça c'était principalement des filles) en train de se préparer pour le soir où aurait lieu le bal de Noël pour les cinquième, sixième et septième année.

Evan regarda les calèches s'éloigner depuis la volière jusqu'à devenir des petits points dans le paysage blanc. Son accident avec De Force de ne lui avait pas causé que des heures de retenues mais aussi l'interdiction d'aller à la prochaine sortie au village de sorciers.

Il revenait de la salle de classe désinfectée où ils préparait le Polynectar. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie, Severus avait fait un excellent travail et Evan en lui était extrêmement reconnaissant. Cependant, il trouvait quand même vache de la lui faire payer quinze gaillons pour la préparation, mais le bon côté des choses était que Severus ne lui posait pas de questions tout comme Mathias et Gregory. Contrairement à De Force.

Evan appela Silex son hiboux grand duc qui attrapa son avant bras. Il lui accrocha une missive avec un petit paquet à la patte gauche. Le Serpentard grimaça à l'idée que leur intimité serrait violée. Les petites gens du ministère allaient ouvrir le cadeau de sa mère, le passer à des Détecteurs de Dissimilation, le démonter, le remonter pour s'assurer que rien de dangereux ne s'y cacherait... A chaque lettre, Evan prenait bien soin de choisir ses mots, formuler ses phrases d'une façon que seule sa mère pourrait capter le réel message et priait que les Détraqueurs ne lui ai pas fait perdre son bon sens. Mais après ses dernières lettres, il redoutait que les gardiens de prison se secouent un peu et qu'ils commencent à se douter des lettres un peu trop régulière du fils Rosier.

Evan décida de marcher un peu dans le château pour s'airer l'esprit. En passant près du parc il entendit des rires de combattants à terre et vit Alexender McGarett le nez rougit et le pull trempé de neige. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se prenait trois boules de neige enchantées en pleine tête.

Ses pas le menèrent à la salle commune de préfets. Evan salua brièvement Salazar Serpentard qui restait de marbre tandis que Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufssouffle jouait à un jeux de cartes moldu dans le cadre d'à côté et Goddiric Gryffondor était absent dans le sien.

Evan vit une petite tête dépasser de l'un des fauteuils, des yeux or le fixer et puis une seconde après retourner vivement dans un petit livre dont le titre en français ne lui disait rien.

Eleonor De Force hors de la bibliothèque ! Un exploit que Evan fêta d'un faible ricanement. Il alla prendre une Bièreaubeurre et s'assit dans un autre fauteuil en prenant bien soin de se poser aussi loin de De Force que possible.

En regardant les flammes de la cheminé, Evan se demanda pourquoi elle voulait l'aider. Cela ne lui apporterai rien d'autre que des ennuis. Une part de lui voulait savoir mais l'autre voulait l'ignorer, de peur de la réponse. Et puis, à quoi bon se poser des questions ?

De Force l'avait dit elle même. Elle était _à sa disposition_, il pourrait l'utiliser autant de fois qu'il le voudrait, une bibliothèque personnelle rien que pour lui... Et pas si désagréable non plus, pensa-t-il en regardant De Force dont les mains tenaient son livre devant son visage. Dans cette position elle avait plus l'air d'une petite fille contrariée qu'une gaga de la magie noire.

Il n'avait dit à personne les loisirs particulier de sa chère camarade ne voyant pas l'utilité. Et puis, il pourrait toujours utiliser son petit secret comme moyen de pression si jamais elle ne commençait à devenir trop bavarde mais cela ne lui serait pas bénéfique. Evan eut un sourire ironique en pensant à la réaction de son paternel si jamais il apprenait qu'elle proposait son aide dans des activités plus que douteuses avec quelqu'un comme Evan Rosier.

Il sentit du mouvement vers la gauche et vit du coin de l'œil De Force lui jeter un de ses regards qui vous analyse en une fraction de seconde. Mal à l'aise, Evan se leva et posa le reste de sa Bièreaubeurre sur la table. Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière quand il sortit pour rejoindre sa propre salle commune.

**(Severus Rogue)**

- Vous avez pas vu ma cravate ?

- Foutus cheveux de m...

Mathias et Gregory étaient en train de courir partout dans la chambre, salle de bain, chambre, salle de bain... Cela donnait le tournis à Severus qui s'assit sur son lit pour regarder avec amusement ses camarades s'activer afin de paraître sous leur meilleur jour pour le bal de Noël. Seul Evan se tenait tranquillement devant le miroir psyché et nouait sa cravate grise dans un clame religieux.

- Tu es sûr Severus que tu ne veux pas venir ? Tu sais moi aussi je n'ai pas de cavalière, et j'ai un costume de rechange dans ma malle si tu veux... lui proposa Evan qui cette fois ci laçait ses chaussures vernies.

- Non merci Evan, tu sais que ça m'a jamais emballé les soirées dans ce genre...

Evan hocha la tête en signe de compréhension avant de s'attaquer à Mathias qui criait qu'il avait perdue sa cravate alors qu'elle pendait autours de son cou depuis une heure.

Severus eu un rire moqueur avant d'ouvrir son _Manuel avancé de préparation de potion_ et griffonner dessus. Non, il ne voulait vraiment pas venir à ce bal. Même si regarder les tentatives vouées à l'échec de Potter pour danser avec Lily serraient plus que divertissante... Non, regarder Lily tout court serrait divertissant.

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à la dernière fois où il s'était disputé avec elle dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle savait qu'il y allait souvent, qu'il_s_ y allai_ent_ souvent. Même depuis qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, Severus y revenait tout les soirs dans l'espoir de revoir Lily. Il a crut devenir fou en voyant la rousse ce soir là.

- Lily, avait-il murmurer comme une prière.

Elle était restée là en le fixant, le vert de ses yeux aussi flamboyant que l'herbe de printemps. Elle ne dit rien mais à en juger de son expression, Severus devinait qu'elle n'était pas là pour renouer les liens du passé mais plutôt pour remettre le couteau dans la plaie.

- Regulus ne savait se qu'il disait, se précipita Severus. Il ne sait pas, il ne comprend pas... Il ne voit pas comme _moi_ je te vois, Lily... _Personne_ ne te vois comme moi je te vois...

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit Severus ?! lança Lily d'une voix rageuse. Tu n'as rien dit pour le contredire ! Tu as juste...

Lily ne termina pas sa phrase. Ses yeux se couvrirent d'une mince pellicule brillante que Severus se répugnait à voir chez elle. Puis elle était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Laissant Severus la bouche encore ouverte de stupeur.

En poussant un soupir Severus se promit qu'un jour Lily verrait en lui un homme puissant, il verrait de l'admiration, de l'amour dans ses yeux, de la tendresse dans ses sourires... Oui, un jour elle verrait à quel point Severus Rogue était puissant et Lily Evans serrait enfin à lui.

C'est en songeant à la Gryffondor que Severus s'allongea dans son lit et tira les rideaux pour la nuit tandis que Mathias, Gregory et Evan descendirent dans la Grande Salle.

**(Eleonor De Force)**

Une fois prête Lenny se dirigea le cœur léger vers la salle commune des préfets là où ils devaient se rejoindre tous. Finalement elle n'aurait pas à ouvrir le bal avec McGarett comme il était prévu, celui-ci avait attrapé méchamment froid. Lenny sourit intérieurement mais elle se promit tout de même ramener une part la tarte à la mélasse à son collègue, après tout c'est elle qui avait ouvert les fenêtres de la salle commune...

En entrant dans la salle elle vit une ravissante Lily vêtue d'une robe en mousseline bleue pâle discuter avec un élégant Remus Lupin qui portait un costume noir-gris un peu trop court pour lui. Lenny commençait à venir vers eux quand une tornade à cape noire lui barra le chemin.

- De Force ! Où est McGarett ? lui demanda vivement Hale la prenant par les épaules.

Le pauvre Préfet-en-Chef dont la coiffure était impeccable quand il était sortit de la salle commune était à présent aussi débraillé que s'il avait fait le tour de Poudlard en courant.

Agacée que le garçon la secoue ainsi Lenny entreprit de prendre sa baguette quelle avait coincé dans une jarretière à son mollet. Heureusement pour Hale, Romane Juste vint à la rescousse et prit calmement son collègue par le bras pour l'éloigner de quelques pas.

- Clame tes ardeurs Hale, lui dit Lenny qui rabattit le plan de sa robe. McGarett a attraper froid, il n'a fait que de jouer dans la neige aujourd'hui et Pomfresh n'a plus de potion.

Lenny crut que Hale allait tomber dans les citrouilles. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce garçon était pire qu'une fille. Juste le fit s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la table de réunion et lui mit un verre remplit d'eau dans les mains avant de rajuster d'un coup de baguette la coiffure de son cavalier.

- T'en fais pas Terence, nous sommes bien assez pour l'ouvrir, ce bal... C'est pas un couple en moins qui ferra une grande différence, lui assura Juste.

Lenny porta son attention à son aînée qui pour la soirée avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon élaboré avec lequel elle ressemblait à une princesse de conte moldu. La Poufssoufle lui fit un petit sourire rassurant, apparemment elle était habitué aux excès de sensations fortes de son collègue. Lenny la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers Lily toujours accompagnée de Lupin.

- Je vais voir Julia et Alice dans la Grande Salle, dit Lenny à son amie.

- Ne pense pas t'en tirer comme ça, De Force ! lui fit Lily quand elle se faufila à travers le miroir.

Lenny fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et prit chemin vers la Grande Salle.

**(Alice Payton)**

La Grande Salle était méconnaissable. Les tables avaient disparues laissant place à une grande piste de dance. Plusieurs lustres en cristal flottaient dans un ciel étoilé sans nuages et de grands draps bleutés étaient accrochés aux mur maintenus grâce à des fleur de lys qui renfermaient des flammes bleues. De chaque coté de la salle se trouvait des longues tables nappée encore vide. Au fond se dressait de larges rideaux dans la même teinte de bleu que les draps avec au milieux le blason de Poudlard brodé de fils d'or et argent.

Alice vit avec étonnement Lenny qui passa la porte, seule. Son amie ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie quand Lenny s'avança dans la salle, le plan de sa longue robe émeraude glissant derrière elle. Très vite, elle repéra Alice et Franck et se dirigea vers eux d'un pas aussi gracieux à en faire pâlir les Vérlanes.

- Qu'est que tu fais là ? lui demanda Alice quand Lenny fut arrivé à ses côtés. Tu ne dois pas être avec les autres préfets pour l'inauguration ?

- Merci Alice, toi aussi tu es ravissante, répliqua Lenny avec un sourire moqueur qui fit rire Frank.

Alice lui adressa une regard sévère avant de l'abattre sur Frank pour qu'il arrête de se moquer d'elle. Cette courge lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité...

- Où est Julia ? Elle s'est pas faite manger par Black j'espère ?

- Ne change pas de sujet !

- Ce n'est rien, Alice, la rassura Lenny d'une voix mielleuse à en faire une crise de foie. McGarett est malade alors on m'a disposé d'ouvrir le bal...

Les élèves se tassèrent un peu plus pour créer une allée pour les préfets.

- Tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as fait tomber malade ! lui chuchota vivement Alice pour ne pas se faire entendre par les autres élèves.

- Oh Alice ne dit pas de bêtises, lui répondit Lenny d'un ton léger. Il a fait que de jouer dans la neige aujourd'hui avec ton Londubat.

Alice se tourna vers son cavalier qui comme d'habitude, devenait muet quand Lenny était dans les parages. Cette fois ci, Frank faisait mine de saluer Dubois à l'autre bout de la salle. Alice voulu réprimander Lenny mais à ce moment, les portes de la Grande Salle se rouvrir et toute les têtes se tournèrent vers les Préfets. Rangés en couple, ils saluèrent un sourire aux lèves, les élèves qui applaudissaient poliment sur leur passage. Lenny, l'air ravi applaudit avec plus d'enthousiasme que les autres.

- Non ! Lenny c'est trop facile ! jura Alice. Frank, prend Lenny sur la piste, tu danses avec elle !

L'expression incrédule de son amie lui donnait presque envie de lui rire au nez, mais Alice songea que cela serait un peu trop puérile.

- Alice je ne crois pas que... commença Frank gêné.

- ... que se soit nécessaire, termina une voix aussi froide qu'elle aurait pu être l'incarnation de la sensation éprouvée quand on traverse un fantôme.

**(Eleornor De Force)**

Lenny frémit quand _sa_ main se posa sur sa hanche lors de la tout première note de musique. C'est en fixant la cravate grise parfaitement noué sur une chemise d'un blanc à en faire mal aux yeux et qu'elle posa à contre cœur sa main sur sa cape noire pour commencer à tourner au rythme de la musique.

Rosier semblait d'être plutôt amusé de la réaction de sa nouvelle cavalière. Un vague sourire aux lèvres, il jaugeait Lenny d'un regard ironique.

- Qu'est qui s'est passé à Lanvin ? demanda-t-elle entre les dents toujours sans un regard à son cavalier.

- Elle s'est blessée à Pré-Au-Lard, lui répondit-il alors qu'il la faisait tourner sur elle même. Tu dois sûrement être au courant de la pénurie de potion que connaît en ce moment Pomfresh...

Lenny leva les yeux vers lui, il lui adressa un sourire à peine imperceptible qui donna à la Serdaigle l'envie de lui marcher sur le pied avec son talon. Un doute lui traversa l'esprit mais non... Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle avait susurrer dans l'esprit de l'infirmière un trouble lui donnant l'impression qu'elle ne possédait plus de potion... Si ?

Elle était sur le point de sortir une réplique mais le regard de Rosier la quitta pour regarder un point derrière elle. Quand il la fit tourner elle vit le petit groupe de Gryffondor avec Julia les regarder sur la piste de danse.

Se retournant vers Rosier, Lenny le sentit plus tendu, ses gestes était plus fermes, plus engagés que quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne la regardait plus, il ne souriait plus. Le vide s'était installé dans ses yeux. Lenny ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à la fois triste et en colère.

Il ne voulait pas la regarder se contentant de fixer derrière elle et de danser de façon mécanique sans que cependant sa nonchalance snobinarde ne quitte aucun de ses mouvements. Lenny croisa le regard d'Avery et de Wilkes avec Morane et Travers leur cavalières respectives. Sans réfléchir elle resserra son étreinte réduisant l'espace entre elle et lui.

- Le polynectar avance ? lui souffla-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment approprié, déclara-t-il avant de la ramener à lui d'un geste plus brutal que les autres fois.

Lenny lui sourit car son stratagème qui consistait à faire diversion afin qu'il ne fasse pas attention à son rapprochement, fonctionna. Il la foudroya du regard. Elle commençait à y prendre goût, jouer avec le feu avec un morceau de glace poussant Rosier à montrer ses émotions et le moins que l'on puisse dire, était que cela ne lui était pas déplaisant... L'adrénaline s'installa dans ses veines la faisant sourire de plus belle. Il semblait que son masque froid commençait à se fendre quand les dernière notes de musiques moururent.

Evan Rosier et Eleonor De Force se rendirent compte que l'étoffe de la cape du danseur touchait le tissus de la robe de la danseuse. Les yeux plantés dans ceux ocre de sa cavalière, Rosier s'éloigna d'un pas et se baissa pour saluer sa cavalière. Il frôla de ses lèvres le dos de sa main avant de disparaître dans un mouvement de cape dans la foule d'élèves à présent en folie face aux _Mystic Iron_ qui avaient fait leur apparition derrière le rideau.

* * *

Une fin de chapitre un peu cliché, je l'avoue...

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hola amigos !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez bien manger (je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça mais on est entre nous...) ! Je suis désolée mais je prendrai un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à poster étant donner que je n'ai pas apporter mon ordinateur portable avec moi en vacance... Sinon merci aux derniers reviewers ! les petits mots me font toujours très plaisir ! :)

Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE XIII.**

**(Evan Rosier)**

Le garçon reprit un louche de ce liquide étrange, certainement une invention de moldus, dans son verre pour la troisième fois. Evan sentit son cerveau lui picoter pendant que le liquide froid descendit dans le gosier en le brûlant de l'intérieur. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et porta un regard haineux vers toute cette foule de gamins en délire devant un misérable groupe de _musique_ dont le tiers étaient de sang impur... Si son père l'apprenait, il l'aurai directement envoyer à Durmstrang.

Il sentit comme un malaise venir à lui, Evan du vite se rattraper à une chaise quand il décida de décoller son dos au mur sur lequel il s'était adossé. Bon sang, mais qui était le crétin qui versait du Pur Feu dans les seaux de boisson ? Il regarda autours de lui, la plupart des élèves étaient sur la piste de danse mais certains demeuraient assis ou bien en charmante compagnie. Evan vit Regulus Black en pleine discussion buccale avec Morane et apparemment Mathias se demandait si Amanda Mulciber portait des sous-vêtements...

Il abandonna son verre et se glissa hors de la Grande Salle ne pouvant plus supporter le bruit des percutions retentir dans son crâne qui lui semblait tout à coup être trop petite pour de tels bruits. La nuit fraîche lui mordit le visage ce qui réveilla son cerveau à moitié endormi. Il entreprit de descendre dans son dortoir mais dès la première marche de l'escalier, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il dévala les escalier la tête la première.

Evan sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses lèvres, une odeur de rouille l'embauma et un goût salé prit possession de ses papilles. Ses membres fonctionnaient au ralentit, il voulu se relever mais à peine il réussit à se mettre sur pieds, il se sentit tomber et rencontra le sol pour une deuxième fois.

Deux mains froides passèrent sur son visage et son corps pour l'empecher de basculer en avant. Machinalement il voulut se débarrasser de ces mains, c'était déjà assez humiliant que quelqu'un le voit en position de faiblesse mais que cette même personne l'aide était encore plus répugnante...

- Voyons Evan, cesse de t'agiter comme ça..., lui susurra une voix douce et chaude à son oreille.

Evan grogna et se débattit du mieux qu'il pu pour se défaire de son étreinte mais peu à peu, il sentit ses membres quitter ses ordres. Loïs Travers murmura un sortilège pour faire disparaître la flaque de sang avant de lui adresser un large sourire.

Elle lui passa la main sur son visage tandis que l'autre défaisait le nœud de sa cravate.

- Hum, je crois que j'en ai mis un peu trop...

Sans rien lui en demander, elle le prit sous l'épaule et le traîna du mieux qu'elle pu dans les toilettes les plus proches.

Travers le posa sans ménagement contre une porte de cabinet. Evan la regarda s'éloigner pour prendre un mouchoir. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui,_ trop près de lui_ et épongea son nez d'où le sang coulait toujours.

- Qu'es...

- Chut, le coupa-t-elle et dans un geste trop brusque elle lui enfonça un peu plus le mouchoir.

Une vive douleur apparue dans son nez, il voulu crier mais il ne pouvait que grogner faiblement. Travers battit des cils et se mordit la lèvre quand sa main glissa sur ses cuises.

**(Lily Evans)**

Frank la fit valser à lui en faire mal à la tête.

- C'est bon Frank, souffla-t-elle. Je vais aller me reposer reprends Alice...

- A vos ordre, madame la préfet !

Lily regarda avec tendresse Frank reprendre Alice dans ses bras là où la petite tête brune de son amie se lova. En poussant un soupire elle alla se prendre un verre de jus de citrouille.

La fête battait de son plein, Lily sourit en voyant Dumbledore se déhancher avec Hagrid qui poussait tout les élèves dans un rayon de cinq mètres jusqu'à les propulser contre les tables garnies de toutes sortes de mets.

- Evans.

Le sourire de Lily la quitta quand elle se retourna et vit ce stupide, arrogant, idiot de James Potter. Adossé négligemment contre le mur, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas entreprit de disiplinés avant de les remettre sagement dans ses poches. Très brièvement elle passa ses yeux sur son costume et elle devait s'avouer que le costard lui allait très bien. De là où se tenait Lily, elle pouvait voir ses yeux de couleur si particulière briller dans l'obscurité qu'offrait la faible luminosité de la Grande Salle.

- Potter.

Lily trouva que ses yeux étaient un peu trop baladeur avant de fixer avec intensité les deux émeraude de Lily. Il ouvrit la bouche. Avant qu'aucun sons ne sortent de ses lèvres, Lily se dirigea à grande enjambées hors de la Grande Salle.

**(Evan Rosier)**

- Putain mais t'es folle ! s'exclama Evan mais cela sortit comme un faible murmure, il essaya de repousser la main de Travers.

Elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et s'élança dans un baiser enflammé. Evan la repoussait du mieux qu'il pu mais elle remarqua à peine qu'il bougeait pour se dégager d'elle. Quand Travers s'en aperçut, elle eut un rire fou et reversa ses cheveux blond en arrière. Evan crut que ses seins allaient se jeter sur lui quand un raclement de gorge coupa son rire.

Evan ne pouvait pas tourner la tête mais il conclut en voyant une expression de peur et de honte se dessiner d'un coup sur le visage rouge pivoine de Travers qu'il s'agissait d'un professeur. Evan remercia Merlin, jamais il ne n'était aussi heureux qu'un professeur le voit la chemise à moitié déboutonnée et les boutons de son pantalon défaits.

Travers regarda tour à tour le nouveau venu et Evan qui ordonna mentalement à Travers de au moins lui remettre son pantalon correctement... Sérieusement le truc que lui avait mit Travers était vachement costaud, jamais il ne s'était douté qu'elle eut fait de si bon progrès en potion.

Elle couina et après avoir jeter un dernier regard paniqué à Evan elle déguerpit. Il voulu lui lancer un juron mais tout ce qu'il put sortir était bien trop faible pour être crédible. Evan se promit qu'elle allait le lui payer... Une fois sortit de cette situation ridicule.

Il n'avait rien à faire à part attendre que le professeur vienne l'aider et apparemment il prenait tout son temps... Il entendit des pas s'avancer dans les toilette et la porte se refermer. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra quand il entendit le loquet s'enclencher. Est-ce possible qu'il se soit tombé sur plus fou que Travers ?

_Folle_, rectifia Evan en voyant le bas d'une longue robe arriver dans son champs de vision. "Vraiment, autant de succès ? Je devrait mettre un costume plus souvent", pensa Evan avac sarcasme.

Son cœur faillit sauter quand il vit _sa cavalière_ s'accroupir à côté de lui. Sa stupeur la fit sourire. Evan eut envie de la métamorphoser en pâté pour calamar et de la jeter dans le lac.

Ses yeux or brillaient sous le faible éclairage qu'offrait une demie lune. Eleonor De Force regarda brièvement sa chemise débraillée et son pantalon à moitié défait. Il fut satisfait quand il s'aperçut que ses joues devenaient légèrement roses.

- Tu peux bouger ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Evan avait envie de lui arraché les yeux de la tête. Ça se voyait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ! Non mais cette fille était censé être une Serdaigle, bon sang !

Elle comprit que non et passa sa main sur son visage d'un air las en évitant de le regarder. Cependant, elle ne perdit rien de son sang froid. La seconde d'après, De Force inspira profondément et tendit les mains pour reboutonner sa chemise aussi vivement qu'Evan sentit à peine le bout de ses doigts le toucher et renoua correctement sa cravate. Visiblement c'était sa mère qui nouait celle de son père, même un troll aurait fait mieux... Quand ses yeux passa sur _le reste_, cette fois ci elle devient aussi rouge que la locomotive du Poudlard Express.

Le Serpentard aurait rit d'elle dans d'autre circonstance mais là, c'était lui l'idiot au pantalon ouvert avec une vue panoramique sur ses sous-vêtements. Evan en était encore plus gêné qu'elle, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle lui reboutonne son maudis pantalon... Et vite.

Elle finit par prendre sa baguette et d'un mouvement de poignet les boutons se remirent tout seuls. De Force poussa un soupire visiblement soulagée. Immédiatement l'ego d'Evan se vexa. A la voir on aurait dit qu'il avait la Dragoncelle...

Un petit moment passa où De Force ne parla pas se contentant de fixer Evan, un léger sourire soulevait ses lèvres qu'elle caressait, l'air pensive du bout de l'ongle. A présent il voulait bien qu'elle l'emmène à Pomfresh au lieu de le regarder comme s'il était une tablette de chocolat géante tout droit sorti du chaudron de Honeydukes.

Soudain, De Force le ramena vers elle et lui prit le menton. Evan pouvait sentir son souffle caresser son visage, son odeur douce l'enivrer, ses mèches de cheveux lui frôler le visage...

Elle pressa ses doigts sur ses joues pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche.

Le rythme cardiaque du Serpentard accéléra considérablement. Leurs visage étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'Evan pouvait voir clairement toute les nuances de la teinte exacte des ses lèvres. Il ne bougea pas, il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne _voulait_ pas bouger.

- « Le_ Paralysia semi-striatum _(plus communément appelé le _Paralysia_)_,_ endommage temporairement une partie du striatum de la victime ainsi que les cordes vocales, ce qui la rend partiellement muette et paralysé.  
La victime ressent leurs membres et leurs cordes vocales leur désobéir au fur et à mesure que la potion agit. Ainsi, ces derniers ne peuvent plus bouger. Néanmoins, la victime reste consciente durant l'agissement de la potion. Sa complexité de préparation lui a valu d'être rayé du programme scolaire en 1632, après un trop grand nombre d'échec à cause de cette potion au ASPIC.  
D'autant plus que la différence entre cette potion et le sortilège de saucisson est moindre. Le _Paralysia _possède l'avantage que ses effets sont beaucoup plus long à se dissipé que le sort. Il faudra compter entre dix et douze heures en fonctions de la qualité de la préparation » _Les Potions des derniers siècles_ de Norman Tournant, page quatre cent cinquante trois.

Si à ce moment là Evan pourrait bouger il ne ferrait pas un geste. Ce 25 décembre Evan réalisa plusieurs choses, a) De Force ne lui mentait pas quand elle disait qu'elle se rappelait de tout les livres qu'elle avait lu, b) Travers était littéralement une folle à lier pour lui faire boire ce genre de potion, c) il allait être paralysé pour, en étant optimiste, dix heures sinon douze, d) il aimait bien le petit grain de beauté que De Force avait sous sa lèvre inférieure...

De Force le regarda d'un air désolé puis le lâcha comme un vulgaire pantin pour se lever. Evan sentit une douleur comme un monstre lui titiller le ventre puis se rependre dans son torse, De Force n'avait pas cité que la potion devait faire mal, si ? Il ne l'avait pas franchement écouté... mais avait retenu les grandes lignes. Il ne vit pas ce qu'elle fit mais il sentit le regard de la Serdaigle lui brûler la nuque. Elle murmura d'une façon presque inaudible, Evan dû tendre l'oreille pour en saisir les mots.

- Mais qu'est qu'il m'a prit de te suivre, franchement ?

Il se moqua d'elle mais se ravisa en se rendant compte que sans elle, Travers serait sûrement en train d'abuser de lui avec la porte des toilettes ouverte ils auraient crée un scandale et son père l'aurait sûrement fait des _Endoloris_ en rentrant à la maison cet été.

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, De Force l'abandonna ici en plein milieux des toilettes. Evan songea immédiatement qu'elle allait chercher du renfort mais au bout de quelques minutes il resta toujours aussi seul.

**(James Potter)**

James se fraya un chemin pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Il repera la chevelure rousse tourner à gauche et s'élança pour la suivre.

Dans sa précipitation il percuta une fille qui tomba par terre.

- Je suis désolé ! Je ne t'avais pas vue... s'excusa James.

- Je crois que j'avais capté le message Potter...

Il tendit sa main à Eleonor De Force pour la relever. Quand elle fut sur pieds, James regarda partout pour espérer revoir Lily mais il ne vit personne correspondant à sa description.

- Lily est sûrement aller dans la Tour d'Astronomie, lui informa De Force.

James la regarda d'un air surprit et ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander comment elle savait, mais cela lui paraissait soudainement idiot.

- Vas-y Potter, mais ne soit pas trop direct avec elle. Les femmes aiment la subtilité...

James sentit ses joues se colorés sous son sourire un peu trop franc, elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre d'un signe de tête.

- Merci.

Puis sans attendre, James courut jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie.

**(Evan Rosier)**

Le Serpentard se moqua de lui même. Bien sûr elle l'avait l'abandonné là à quoi pensait-il ? Qu'elle allait l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? _Franchement Evan, pour le coup t'as été naïf..._ Il essaya tout de même de bouger mais aucuns membres ne lui répondait, ses paupières commençaient à refuser de se fermer... Evan paniqua en se rendant compte que _le cœur était un muscle _! Par Merlin, il allait mourir dans les toilettes d'une façon encore plus pitoyable que Mimi Geignarde !

Il se débattit intérieurement pour faire battre son cœur encore et encore, de plus en plus vite. Il refusait de mourir, il lui avait promit de la sortir d'Azkaban... Evan ne voulait pas que sa mère le prenne comme un lâche, un lâcher comme son père, son mari. Son Mangemort de mari... Evan était furieux, son sang bouillait dans chacun de ses tissus en faisant battre son cœur à une vitesse inconsidérée.

S'il aurait pu, Evan aurait sursauté quand il entendit des pas claquer contre les dalles du couloir. Cette personne semblait beaucoup plus inquiète quant à son état que De Force mais à sa plus grande surprise, Evan reconnu la robe de De Force. Son cœur se manifesta en bondissant dans sa poitrine. Bon au moins, il était bien vivant.

- _Corpardium Leviosa_ (1) !

Evan sentit comme une attraction soulever son buste et bientôt il se retrouva la tête en arrière, les membres inférieurs et supérieurs se balançant dans le vide. Essayait-elle de le rendre encore plus ridicule que ce qu'il n'était ? Elle était bien partie sur cette voie...

De Force releva sa tête et passa son bras flottant sur son épaule et vit dresser son buste perpendiculairement au sol. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour le regarder dans les yeux et Evan ne put rien faire pour lui échapper.

- Tu pensais tout de même pas que j'aillais laisser le plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre de te voir dans cet état tout de même ?

_Benh voyons..._

**(Eleonor De Force)**

Lenny s'arrêta devant le tableau d'une femme au visage anguleux et aux joues creuse, celle-ci analysa le Serpentard d'un curieux.

- Tu ne m'as jamais présenté tes... amis.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard Odile, promis. Les yeux noirs de la femme brillèrent et tableau pivota.

Lenny guida Rosier a rentrer dedans. Elle devina qu'il allait lui poser des tas de questions mais pour l'instant elle profita du moment où il était muet. Lenny alluma les lampes d'un coup de baguette et enleva le charme de lévitation sur Rosier. D'un coup tout le poids du garçon bascula dans ses bras. Avec hâte, elle jeta immédiatement sur le canapé.

Par Merlin qu'est qu'il était lourd ! Lenny se félicita de son sortilège même si elle aurait préféré que tout son corps se soulève mais c'était déjà ça... Elle s'étira le dos avant de chercher des gouttes pour les yeux. Cela devait faire plus de trente minutes qu'il n'avait plus cligner et regardait droit devant lui, fixant le plafond d'un regard curieux se demandant sûrement où ce qu'il était.

Ou si elle allait profiter de lui, pensa ironiquement Lenny en repensant aux mains très indiscrètes de Travers sur le pantalon de Rosier... Une désagréable sensation la parcourra, aussi vite qu'elle pu, elle la chassa. Ridicule. Être jalouse de Travers et de ses énormes citrouilles était... _ridicule_. Lenny attrapa vivement un petit flacon d'un placard vitré et déposa deux gouttes dans chacun des deux yeux de Rosier qu'elle s'abstient de fixer trop longtemps.

- Je t'aurai bien dit de ne pas bouger mais étant donner ton état... se moqua Lenny en essayant de faire de l'humour.

Bien sûr Rosier ne ria pas mais elle commençait a aimer cette lueur de vie dans ses yeux dont il ne pouvait plus contrôler les émotions. Elle se dit qu'il faudra qu'elle remercie Travers de l'avoir mis dans cet état, il était beaucoup plus attractif ainsi. Elle quitta le chevet du Serpentard pour aller fouiller dans une de ses armoires. Où pouvait-elle bien avoir mis ce fichu remède ? Elle se rappela qu'elle avait préparé le _Paralysia _il y a environ trois ans de cela et dans la foulé elle avait fait le remède, en cas où.

Après quelques minutes elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle cherchait ne se trouvait pas dans la plus grande armoire alors elle commença à chercher dans les tiroirs de la commode. Sous le compartiments de plumes d'hyppogriffes et de crin de licorne elle vit enfin la fiole mauve à côté de la jaune étiqueté par _Paralysia semi-striatum_. Lenny prit l'antidote et sans se donner la peine de fermer les meubles elle versa le contenu de la fiole entre les lèvres de Rosier puis renversa sa tête pour que le liquide lui coule dans la gorge.

Pendant un moment elle regarda le garçon couché sur son canapé. Evan Rosier était dans _son_ bureau, jamais elle n'avait montrer cet endroit à quiconque, et voilà qu'il était là allongé, en tenue de soirée sur son canapé... Lenny se sentie très idiote de l'avoir fait venir ici mais le mal était fait. D'un coup de baguette elle rangea les fioles qu'elle avait fait bougé dans l'armoire, referma la commode et mis de l'ordre dans ses affaires éparpillées sur le large plan de travail en face de la fenêtre.

Elle sursauta quand une touche de piano retentit. En se retournant elle vit un Evan Rosier aussi impeccable et élégant que lors de leur danse. Se tenant debout à côté de l'immense piano à queue il évita le regard de Lenny et fixait les touches blanches et noires. Le tableau que s'offrait à elle était vraiment étrange, il lui fallu un certain temps d'adaptation pour qu'elle colle l'image de Rosier dans _son_ environnement.

Les yeux bleu nuit balayèrent la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, la cheminé dans le coin entouré de cousin et de bouquins encore ouverts, son bureau submergé de vieux grimoires et de parchemins, ses armoires pleines de fioles de toutes les couleurs, son chaudron au milieux de plusieurs bocaux dont le contenu était plus ou moins vivants, sa large commode sur laquelle reposait le portrait d'Odile qui les regardait avec excitation...

- Où sommes nous ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans mon laboratoire.

Lenny essaya de lire ses émotions mais ses yeux étaient redevenus impénétrables. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur et serra la mâchoire aussi fort qu'elle pu pour ne pas faire sortir cet organe de sa poitrine.

Quand il fit le tour de la pièce ses yeux retombèrent sur elle qui n'avait pas bouger. Un silence s'installa entre eux, silence que ni l'en ni l'autre voulait rompre mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Odile qui se racla bruyamment la gorge.

- Bonsoir mon joli garçon... susurra Odile d'une voix douceuse.

Odile dévora des yeux Rosier puis revint à Lenny qui leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'elle allait s'imaginer des histoires dans son foutu cadre...

- Evan Rosier, Odile Burr, présenta Lenny.

- Enchantée, chanta Odile.

Lenny lui lança un regard assassin... D'habitude elle était beaucoup plus froide avec les étrangers et à présent, elle était sous le charme du Serpentard au bout de quelques secondes...

- Euh... de même, Miss Burr, lui répondit Rosier en adressant à Lenny un regard surprit.

- Oh non pour toi _Pretty Boy_ c'est Odile ! s'esclaffa la femme du cadre.

- Odile s'il te plais ! Réprimanda Lenny.

- Quoi ?! C'est pas tout les jours que tu m'en ramène de si charmant... se plaignit-elle. Dites moi Evan, que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir ici ? Leo n'a jamais remmener d'étranger auparavant...

Rosier souleva un sourcil curieux les yeux soudain pétillants, avides de réponses. Mais qu'est qu'elle avait fait ? Pourquoi grand dieu l'avait-elle apporté ici au lieu de l'infirmerie ? Pour en connaisse plus sur elle ? Il en savait déjà bien assez comme ça... Cela aurait été Lily, Julia ou Alice elle aurait consentit mais Rosier ?_ Evan Rosier_ ? Vraiment ma pauvre fille... Elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter et Eleornor De Force se trompait rarement.

(1) _Wingardium Leviosa_ est un sort spécialement dédié pour les objets et est un sortilège adapté pour les plumes (wing = aile). Pour l'adapté à un corps humain j'ai pensé que changer le _wing_ en_ corp_ serrait plus adéquat.

* * *

Un long chapitre pour cette aujourd'hui ! N'espérez pas de si long pour la prochaine fois... J'ai remarqué que la longueur de mes chapitres sont assez aléatoires, franchement ça dépend de l'inspiration...

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Holà amigos !

J'espère que vous allez bien que que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! Merci aux dernières reviewers, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :)

Bonne lecture ! :D

**CHAPITRE XIV.**

**(Remus Lupin)**

- Essaie de pencher ton poignet un peu plus vers la droite et de pointer la baguette un peu plus haut, ça devrait marcher comme ça.

- Mais non ! McGonagall a bien dit le poignet droit et baguette pointée sur...

- Lily, fais ce que je te dis !

Depuis la sortie du cours de Métarmorphose, De Force et Lily se disputaient sur la façon d'allonger différentes parties du visage, exercice qu'il fallait métisser pour le jeudi prochain.

- Bon Lunard je crois que je vais te laisser avec elles... lui chuchota Sirius.

- Espèce de lâche.

Sirius lui sourit et prit Julia qui lui adressa un sourire de compassion avant de partir direction le parc.

- Tu veux venir avec nous dans la salle commune de préfets pendant qu'Alice est botanique ? proposa Lily à De Force.

Celle ci accepta et tout les trois se dirigèrent vers le miroir, Remus dégagea son écharpe rouge et or pour faire refléter son badge de préfet.

- Ventouse.

Le miroir bascula et Remus, Lily et De Force entrèrent dans la salle commune. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, le soleil se couchait et Remus comprit pourquoi ses amis étaient partis au parc. Il du allumer une autre torche pour y voir mieux et dans le coin de la sale, il vit Romane à qui il adressa un bref signe de tête avant de se diriger vers les fauteuils près du feu.

- Qu'est qu'il y a Lenny ? s'enquit Lily tandis qu'elle le suivait.

Remus se retourna à son tour pour voir une Eleonor De Force figée devant le panneau de ronde. Il se pressa pour atteindre un siège et s'y tasser en faisait semblant de lire le premier volume qui lui tombait sous la main.

- Rien, répondit De Force d'une voix neutre.

La nuit était tombée et à présent, les filles discutaient près du feu à propos de la formation d'Auror. Lily posait plusieurs questions à De Force dont le père Gideon Prewett était un des meilleurs Auror de son temps, il avait remplis la moité d'Azkaban avec son frère Fabian, l'autre moitiée par Maugrey Fol Oeil.

Tout était comme si rien ne s'était passé mais Remus ne peu s'empêcher de remarquer que la Serdaigle évitait délibérément de le regarder. A cette remarque il eut un petit pincement au coeur, comme un reflexe.

Certes, il n'avait jamais été proche de l'amie de Lily mais il savait que trop bien qu'elle était pas bête, vraiment pas bête. A sa connaissance, elle n'avait jamais eu moins de Effort Exceptionnel depuis le début sa scolarité. Un doute passa dans l'esprit de Remus... Non... elle ne pouvait pas savoir pour sa... _condition_...

Derrière son livre il vit du coin de l'oeil De Force lever les yeux vers les nouveau arrivants. Grâce à l'armure brillante près de la cheminée, Remus vit qu'il s'agissait César Nott accompagné d'Evan Rosier ils était tout deux venus voir le tableau de ronde.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de De Force avant de s'évaporer aussi vite qu'un mirage et retourna à sa conversation avec Lily.

**(Evan Rosier)**

Son reflet dans le miroir lui adressa un sourire aguicheur. Evan poussa un soupir et sortit de la salle de bain. Mathias lissait _La Gazette du Sorcier_, à la rubrique Quiddich allongé sur son lit tandis que l'autre coloss penchait sur un devoir de métamorphose et Severus griffonnait encore dans son manuel de potion. Evan se dit qu'il devait faire arrêter ce carnage mais après tout c'était ses affaires.

- Salut Evan, passe une bonne soirée ! lança Mathias en voyant son ami, cape sur les épaules.

Evan remarqua cette petite lueur dans les yeux de Mathias briller, César lui avait sûrement dit qu'il la ferrait avec De Force et bien sûr, son ami ne manquait pas cette occasion pour le charrier.

- Tu as une ronde ce soir ? lui demanda Severus.

Evan hocha la tête auquel Severus répondit par un "oh" avant de retourner son nez sur son manuel. Gregory lui adressa un signe de main et Evan sorti de son dortoir sans un mot.

Comme d'habitude quand il arriva dans la salle commune les discussions se faisaient plus discrètes et les regards tombaient sur les parchemins cesser être remplis. Il du foudroyer du regard Mulciber et Regulus qui étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre qu'on ne distinguaient plus leur membres respectifs.

- Salut Evan est ce que tu ...

- Pas maintenant, Travers, coupa-t-il en passant son chemin.

La petite blonde se teinta légèrement, la bouche encore ouverte avec son essai de Défense contre les forces du Mal écrasée dans ses mains, elle regarda Evan s'éloigner la frôlant du bout de sa cape.

A présent, il avait bien comprit de regarder à deux fois son verre avant de boire, pour être honnête il transportait même une bouteille de jus de citrouille, sélectionné par ses soins dans la cuisine de l'école et goûté au préalable par un elfe de maison, Evan semblait être devenu fou.

Quand à sa vengeance, il avait mit dans la tête de Barty Croupton Jr qu'il avait une touche avec la blonde. L'adolescent boutonneux de quinze ans était le pire que n'importe quel supplice et Evan fut ravi de voir la mine dégoûtée de Travers quand il lui proposait pour la quinzième fois de la journée de l'accompagner à la sortie de Prés-Au-Lard. Il regrettait seulement que Travers n'eut pas aussi peur de lui qu'il ne le souhaiterait. La blonde devrait surement se dire qu'il lui avait été charitable pour ne pas lui avoir été sevère au point de lui faire subir une humiliation publique.

Il remonta les marches de l'escalier magique traînant ses pieds pour aller jusqu'à la salle commune des préfets. Evan agrippa son sac à dos pendu sur son épaule. Plus il se rapprochait du lieux de rendez-vous, plus son cœur battait plus vite au point que une fois devant le miroir il crut que son badge allait explosé contre celui-ci.

Depuis que De Force l'avait sortit de cette situation, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il avait été horrifié à la decouverte de son laboratoire mais, avouait qu'il en était impressionné. C'était une refuge vraiment impressionnant, un petit butin accumulé pendant six ans... Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle soit aussi effrayante, si puissante, si douée. Evan senttit un frisson le parcourir au souvenir de la fille en robe vert, mais loin d'être un frisson de peur.

- Ventouse, dit-il la voix rauque.

Le miroir pivota et Evan entra dans la salle commune. Devant lui, il rencontra des yeux qui lui devenaient de plus en plus familier.

- J'ai faillis t'attendre...

De Force ferma son livre qu'Evan reconnu comme celui qu'elle lisait le soir avant le bal de Noël. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et Evan sentit son cœur lui faire mal dans la poitrine tellement il cognait fort. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil quand elle s'approcha de lui toujours profondément encrée dans ses yeux elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Oui, cette fille lui serrait un avantage considérable.

- Après toi, dit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer à travers le miroir.

**(Sirius Black)**

Sirius se baissa et un rat se faufila entre ses pattes risquant de le faire tomber.

" Fais gaffe Quedvert ! " aboya Sirius. Le petit rongeur bougea des moustaches pour s'excuser.

La lune était déjà haute et bien ronde dans le ciel sans étoiles, Sirius poussa sa tête contre ses deux pattes avant près de la fenêtre. Remus venait de se transformer et le loup se tenait accroupi comme un fétus dans le coin de la pièce.

Sirius sentit des cornes pousser contre son flanc, il tourna la tête et vit les deux bois de cerf se rapprocher d'un peu trop près de son museau. Il fit échapper un jappement et roula sur le dos pour le lui échapper. Les narines du chef se dilatèrent comme pour se moquer du chien. Sirius attrapa de ses pattes le museau de James d'un geste amical il passa sa patte contre ses yeux.

Longtemps James et Sirius se chamaillèrent avant que Peter ne vienne les interrompre. Le rat montra du museau Remus qui dormait en poussant de profond ronflement qui fièrent voler quelques poils de son visage qu'on reconnu être d'origine humaine. Sirius se leva et trottina jusqu'à son ami. Il fourra son museau contre le cou du loup mais celui ci ne bougea pas.

Ce fut le signal.

**(Eleonor De Force)**

Leurs pas résonnaient contre les murs froids du château vide. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, Lenny et Rosier patrouillaient depuis une heure et jusqu'à présent, rien d'étrange de c'était manifesté. Le nez dans_ Les Fleurs du Mal _Lenny suivait mécaniquement Rosier qui faisait la ronde quasiment tout seul.

Ils avaient rencontrer McGonagall et Marbles un peu plus tôt dans la soirée ainsi que la Dame Grise et Sir Nicholas et Lenny priait pour ne pas voir Peeves ou Mimi Geignarde débarquer dans les couloirs. Elle les aurait suporté si elle aurait été avec quelqu'un d'autre mais pas Rosier...

_"Je t'adore à l'égal de la voûte nocturne,_  
_O vase de tristesse, ô grande taciturne,_  
_Et t'aime d'autant plus, belle, que tu me fuis,_  
_Et que tu me parais, ornement de mes nuits,_  
_Plus ironiquement accumuler les lieues_  
_Qui séparent mes bras des immensités bleues..._" (1)

Lenny percuta un mur consitué de chair et de muscles.

- Regardes où tu marches, répliqua Rosier en se tournant vers elle.

- Tu aurais aussi pu me dire que tu t'étais arrêter.

- Oh, je ne suis pas fou au point d'interrompre un Serdaigle dans sa lecture !

Lenny lui lança un regard glacial alors qu'il la jaugeait avec une lueur moqueuse non dissimulée. Il se moquait un peu trop d'elle, son ego voulu lui rappeler que c'était elle qui l'avait réveillé de son _Paralysia_ et reboutonner son pantalon ce soir là... Lenny eut le teint rose pendant une minute à l'évocation de ce souvenir qui ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille.

- Bien, je te laisse. Je suppose que maintenant que tu es un peu plus réveillée tu pourras terminer la ronde toute seule.

Sans attendre sa réaction, Rosier tourna les talons et parti en direction du parc. Elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons et de faire le reste du château seule. Sauf qu'elle eu un éclair de lucidité. Ce soir était un soir de pleine lune.

Dans la nuit noire, Lenny entendit le loup hurler, une sueur froide descendit son dos. Elle tourna la tête, fixant le dos du Serpentard qui s'avançait seul dans le domaine blanc de Poudlard. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle ne réfléchit pas.

- Rosier attends !

La silhouette s'immobilisa, le cœur de Lenny tambourina violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle se pinça les lèvres et mis les pieds dans la neige, le vent porta quelques flocons qui immiscèrent entre son cou et son écharpe mais Lenny n'en tenu pas compte et continua de marcher.

- Rosier ? Ce n'est plus Evan ? demanda Rosier quand elle fut à sa portée de voix.

Lenny se sentit rougir mais ses rougeurs se mêlèrent au rouge que le froid lui donnait. Les deux élèves se regardèrent un moment se soufflant des nuages de fumée. Elle attendit un sentiment de culpabilité la frapper mais rien ne se produisit. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucuns remors.

- Le sisymbre pousse dans la Forêt Interdite, n'espère pas en trouver dans le parc.

Rosier pouffa de rire laissant un nuage envelopper son visage comme un petit cocon, vu comme cela, il avait l'air d'un vrai gamin.

- Tu m'écouterai si je te dis de ne pas venir avec moi ?

**(Peter Pettigrew)**

- Le contraire m'aurai étonné...

Ce qui étonnait Peter c'était de voir deux silhouettes entrer l'une après l'autre dans la Forêt Interdite. Peter courrut vers James et Sirius qui avaient prit leur apparence humaines.

- Qu'est que t'as Quedver ? chuchota James en prenant le rat dans sa main.

Peter montra du museau l'entrée de la forêt où une voix de fille et de garçon se firent entendre. Sirius et James se lancèrent un regard et abandonnèrent leur projet de nique sous le clair de lune.

- Va écouter ce qu'ils disent, lui dit Sirius, nous on va se cacher un cerf et un chien ça se repère facilement...

A contre cœur Peter sauta des mains de James et se faufila sous des feuilles mortes tombés cet automne et vit les deux capes de ses amis grimper dans deux arbres un peu plus loin. Il tendit l'oreille pour reconnaître les deux voix.

Ses yeux de rat voyaient très mal, il ne reconnu pas l'écusson brodé sur leur poitrine mais il pouvait deviné que l'un était un garçon et l'autre une fille. A sa grande déception les deux intrus ne parlèrent pas se contentant de marcher en silence apparemment sans but précis, Peter les suivait d'une bonne distance pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- Au faite, je ne t'ai pas remercier pour le _Paralysia_...

Le garçon avait parler, sa voix était comme un murmure à côté de nombreux oiseaux nocturnes qui meublaient la conversation.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit..., dit la fille en écrasant le bout de la queue de Peter avec sa chaussure.

Peter couina et la fille sursauta.

"Bon sang mais ça fait mal !" fit Peter en remuant ses moustaches de manière incompréhensible pour un homo sapiens.

- Tout va bien ?

Peter déguerpit en attrapant les écorces gelés de l'arbre le plus proche. Ses pattes glissèrent sur la surface lisse mais il atteint à temps un petit trou et s'y nicha à l'interieur.

- Je crois que j'ai marcher sur une bête...

- La Forêt en est remplie, ironisa le garçon. Tu devrais le savoir, Leo.

Peter n'osa pas montrer le bout de son museau mais le silence pesant parlait de lui même. La fille grogna quelques chose puis ils se remirent en marche.

**(James Potter)**

La position qu'avait adopté James était des plus inconfortables... Une feuille givrée le chatouillait le nez et il avait oublié ses gants à la Cabane Hurlante. En résumé il crevait de froid et ne pouvait pas bouger. Sirius lui fit signe. James lu sur ses lèvres "Ils arrivent" puis Sirius prit l'apparence d'un gros chien noir. Il tomba à terre et alla se cacher dans un buisson.

- Ah en voilà...

James mit sa main nue contre sa bouche et son nez pour évité que son souffle le trahisse. Mais manque de bol, sous l'adrénaline son cœur frappa plus fort et ses poumons réclamèrent plus d'air. Ce qui le fit prendre plus d'air et expiré plus de fumée que d'habitude.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour voir qui cela était. Les épaisse branches d'arbres empêchaient toute lumière de lune atterrir sur lui mais de par sa carrure et ses cheveux James devina que c'était un garçon. Très vite il fut rejoint par une fille que James reconnu sans problème.

Cette démarche, elle semblait _voler_ vers lui. James la connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir vu à côté de Lily de nombreuses fois.

Eleonor De Force leva les yeux et James se plaqua contre le tronc de son arbre. Dans sa stupéfaction il avait fait bouger les stalactites accrochés aux blanches de son arbre produisant un son cristallin.

- Peur ? se moqua le garçon.

De Force porta son attention au garçon qui l'accompagnait. James qui retenait son souffre en profita pour faire échapper un long soupire de soulagement.

- J'ai cru voir quelque chose.

- Tu dois être fatiguée...

L' hurlement de Remus le coupa dans sa phrase et fit fuir des oiseaux de la Forêt Interdite.

- Viens je crois que c'est bon, déclara De Force avant de prendre le bras du garçon pour sortir de la Forêt, James pouvait voir ses deux prunelles dorée le fixer.

* * *

(1) Les Fleurs du Mal ; Charles Baudelaire _Je t'adore à l'égal de la voûte nocturne,..._


	15. Chapter 15

Hola amigos !

J'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui excepté un merci à coalhaus pour sa dernière review (j'arrive pas à croire que certains d'entre vous ont lu 14 chapitres bientôt 15 ! :o) donc j'vais pas vous embêter plus que ça :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

**CHAPITRE XV.**

**(Evan Rosier)**

A ce stade Evan était seul.

Une odeur de pain perdu lui traversa les narines, Evan sortit une fiole de la poche de sa robe. Il déboucha le bouchon et avec sa baguette il prit le long cheveux gris argenté qui y était enfermé et le lâcha dans le chaudron. Le liquide frémit quand il toucha la surface lui donnant une couleur vert pomme. Comme le précisait le livre, il remua trois fois dans le sens inverse d'une aiguille d'une montre. Le dernier tour achevé, la potion fit de légères bulles et prit une teinte argentée scintillante comme de la poudre de diamant.

Il prit une louche et se versa un verre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et face au miroir il se regarda boire le contenu sans ciller. Le liquide tiède pétillait dans sa bouche sans avoir une odeur ni goût particulier mais Evan sentait la mixture s'agiter dans son estomac comme un monstre couvert d'écaille. Bientôt il sentit sa tête se faire piquer par des tiques, ses membres s'allonger comme tirer de part et d'autre par des chevaux au galop et très vite sa cape devint trop petite pour lui...

Une fois la douleur passé. Il surprit les yeux bleu pétillant d'Albus Dumbledore le regarder d'un air curieux et surprit. Evan tâta son visage et sentit une longue barbe sous ses mains.

Il regarda le vieux sorcier dans la glace et sourit.

**(Eleonor De Force)**

- Il faut que j'aille prendre de l'encre j'en ai presque plus, fit Lenny en consultant son parchemin de course.

- Allons-y, dit Alice. Après ça on ira au Trois Balais.

Les filles accompagnèrent Lenny au magasin de plumes Scribenpenne. La neige avait cessé de tomber et le soleil montrait le bout de son nez, la sortie à Prés-Au-Lard était un vrai succès cette fois-ci. Lenny profita de cette première sortie hors du château pour oublier Evan Rosier. D'ailleurs elle ne l'avait pas vue en route dans les calèches... Non voilà qu'elle commençait à le chercher des yeux ! Elle se secoua la tête pour clarifier ses idées et entra dans une petite boutique.

- Lily tu sais quand c'est les leçons de transplanage ? demanda Julia.

- La première aura lieu en février je crois.

- Je me demande bien comme c'est de Transplaner... rêva Lily en touchant des plus de faisant exposés dans la boutique.

- Désagréable, mon père m'a dit qu'il avait vomit la première fois qu'il a réussi de se transplaner sans se désartibuler, ria Alice.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Une plume de cygne sauvage d'Amazonie, lut Alice sur l'étiquette du bocal de plume.

- Quoi ? Ah non, c'est de se désartibuler que je parle, rectifia Lily.

- C'est quand tu laisse un de tes membres derrières toi, lui répondit Alice.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça se répare facilement ! ajouta-Lenny précipitamment pour la rassurer.

Mais elle même ne semblait pas parfaitement convaincue. Lenny et Alice s'échangèrent un regard amusé tandis qu'elles entendaient Lily et Julia discuter sur « la sensation de ne plus sentir ses bras, ses jambes... ». Toutes deux s'éloignèrent tandis que leur amies allèrent voir en plus près des plumes sagement disposés dans des bocaux.

Lily étant une née moldue ne connaissait pas toujours bien les nouvelles expériences tel le Transplanage et Julia était sang mêlée mais sa mère sorcière avait renoncé à exercer dans le monde magique pour vivre avec les moldus et son mari. Vers les premières années Alice et Lenny leur étaient de vraies encyclopédie bien que Lily aie lu au moins trois fois l'Histoire de Poudlard que finalement ses amies avaient décidés de lui offrir une des premières version datant du XVIII siècles pour Noël.

Lenny trouva vite de l'encre et Julia tomba amoureuse d'une plume blanche de paon miniature. Toute deux payèrent et sortirent de la boutique de plumes de Scibenpenne pour remonter la rue direction Les Trois Balais.

- Eleonor ! héla quelqu'un derrière eux.

Lenny se retourna pour voir Ludovic Dubois lui faire un grand signe de main et se frayer un chemin dans la rue bondés de Prés-Au-lard pour rejoindre le groupe de fille.

- Oh salut Dubois, fit-elle avec un sourire poli. Jonhson.

Daniel Jonhson se figea au son de sa voix. Il rougit et visiblement, à contre cœur adressa un regard à Lenny, il semblait vouloir se dérober pour aller rejoindre Alice, Lily et Julia qui avaient continué le chemin sans elle.

- Salut De Force, marmonna Jonhson en esquivant le bras de son ami pour le retenir.

Lenny regarda Jonhson partir d'un pas pressant rejoindre les filles puis reporta son attention à Dubois qui était aussi rouge d'un Souaffle. Gryffondor oblige il lui adressa un gigantesque sourire et gonfla sa poitrine pour se donner de la contenance.

- On marche ? demanda-t-elle se trouvant idiote de l'attendre là en milieux de la rue gênant les passant qui se bousculaient tellement le monde y était.

Dubois fit un bruit qui ressemblait à un "oui" et il suivirent les pas de leurs amis. Du coin de l'œil elle le vit tripoter sa manche de robe d'un geste nerveux alors qu'il était arriver à mis chemin il déclara d'une traite :

- TusaisàcequejailudanslaGazettedesSoricerslesCanond eChudleyvontencoreperdrelaLignecettesaison !

- Comment ?

Mais Lenny n'eu pas le temps d'analyser une nouvelle fois ce qu'avait dit Dubois. Un bruit semblable à des centaines de feu d'artifices retentit derrière eux.

**(Evan Rosier)**

- Vous voulez du thé Albus ? lui demanda Mme Prince en venant vers lui.

- Non ça ira merci... euh... Irma, dit-il en se rappelant soudainement du prénom de la bibliothécaire.

- Entendu, Professeur, si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide...

Evan sourit d'un air entendu, Mme Prince lui sourit en retours et sortit de la Réserve. Il expira l'air de ses poumons qu'il avait retenu quand Irma Prince était venu le voir. Il rangea le livre qu'il avait prit à l'étagère d'origine. Il rajusta les lunettes factrices sur son nez. Evan sortit de sa poche un bout de parchemin avec les livres qu'il avait auparavant repérer et raya le quatrième titre inscrit. Il prit le prochain manuel sur sa liste, _L'art de Disparition_ et s'assit sur une chaise pour le feuilleté inlassablement.

**(Sirius Black)**

- Tiens qui s'amuse à faire des conneries ? S'enquit James en sortant de Zonko. C'est nous normalement qui...

Une deuxième explosion coupa James qui ne finit pas sa phrase soudainement submergé par une vague d'élèves en panique qui s'était réfugiés chez Zonko.

Bien qu'il eu des rayons de toutes les couleurs avec une prédominance de rouge et vert qui volaient dans tout les sens, Sirius savait que ce n'était pas un feu d'artifice improvisé. Sirius vit des silhouettes encapuchonnées s'avancer en riant sinistrement tandis que la foule criait et hurlait les noms de leurs amis perdus dans la précipitation.

- Des Mangemorts ! cira un sorcier. Rentrez tous !

- Il faut que quelqu'un prévienne les professeurs ! cria Remus pour couvrir les cris de panique.

- J'y vais ! fit Peter qui dans le chaos se glissa dans un coin sombre, personne ne se rendit compte qu'il se transforma en rat pour se faufiler plus facilement entre les pieds des sorciers.

Sirius était paralysé, malgré leur capuchon et leur masques ridicules, il reconnaissait bien Kilian Wilkes, les frères Lestranges, le père de Avery et de Rosier...

Avant qu'il ne pu analyser d'autre voix familières, le corps d'une vielle sorcière tomba dans ses bras, les yeux encore ouverts elle le fixait d'un air surprit et avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche.

- Sirius attention ! cria Remus.

Il leva les yeux à temps pour voir Remus dresser un puissant bouclier qui arrêta un éclair dans sa course folle.

- LILY !

Le cris de James sortit Sirius de son état. Il tourna la tête et vit Lily tomber sur des bottes de foin. James se précipita en courant vers elle.

**(Remus Lupin)**

Remus mis en sécurité des élèves de troisièmes années dans la boutique de Zonko et ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège. Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens pour repérer ses amis.

Il aperçu distinctement Sirius avec Ludovic Dubois et Daniel Jonhson en duel avec deux Mangemorts. Il entendu le rire fou de Bellatrix Black qui venait de lancer un sortilège mortel à deux centimètres de l'oreille de James qui combattait avec De Force qui elle même semblait avoir prit un coup tant que sa tempe saignait.

Remus se précipita vers eux mais un Mangemort barra son chemin.

- _Expelli_..

- _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Remus sentit avec horreur ses membres raidir et son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol salé de la veuille. L'homme ricana et se baissa près de lui. Dans un élan d'orgueil il retira son masque.

- Alors mon petit Lupin... On est plus si courageux hein ? fit Selwyn qui avait quitter Poudlard l'année dernière seulement.

Le garçon au visage creusé et marqué par des cicatrices roses lui adressa un sourire dédaigneux. Remus ne put rien faire bien qu'il avait très envie de lui cracher à la figure tellement cette vermine ce tenait près de lui. De son pied, il lui donna un violent coup sur le nez avant de repartir.

Une sensation de chaud et de froid, le vent de janvier se mélanger à son propre sang. Tourné sur le côté il pouvait voir le duel entre Bellatrix qui avait même ôter son masque contre James et De Force.

- Je vois que votre professeur vous a bien entraîné ! ricana-t-elle entre deux éclairs.

Les deux élèves ne répondirent pas se contentant d'essayer de la stupéfié. L'éclair de James passa à quelques millimètre d'elle quand Bellatrix disparue dans un tourbillon de cape noire.

De Force poussa un juron et la chercha du regard. Mais qu'est que faisait Peter pour prendre si longtemps à prévenir Dumbledore ou McGonagall ?

Remus voulait crier mais rien de sorti de son grossier. Bellatrix réapparue et prenait maintenant James part les cheveux, un couteau sous sa gorge de son ami commençait à faire couler un mince filet de sang qui tâcha la neige blanche sous lui.

**(Evan Rosier)**

- Silence s'il vous plait ! cria Mme Prince dans le couloir.

Le château s'agitait en dehors de la bibliothèque. Visiblement la diversion des garçons marchait, cela voulait dire qu'il était bientôt temps. Evan referma le dernier volume qui avait retenu son attention et se hâta de ranger _Disparaître pour de bon_ dans un coup de baguette.

Aucun de ses livres de lui donnait ce qu'il fallait... Aucun ! Il décida de partir avant que les effets du Polynectar se dissipe et qu'il ne doit faire fasse à l'émeute qui remuait de plus en plus le château.

Il entrevit Mme Prince assise sur son bureau le dos bien droit et les cheveux tellement tirés qu'elle semblait avoir les yeux bridés.

Evan sorti de son sac de la poudre d'illusion importé d'Inde, une vraie petite merveille qu'il avait ordonné à son elfe de maison de lui rapporter avant la rentrée de septembre. Il tira sa baguette pour faire sortir un souvenir factrice de son crâne et tapota le filet argenté dans la poudre qu'il souffla à la bibliothécaire.

La poudre vola vers elle et pendant qu'elle eut le regard trouble, Evan en profita pour sortir de la bibliothèque maintenant déserté grâce à la diversion qu'avait prévu Gregory et Mathias.

**(Eleonor De Force)**

- A ta place ma belle, je poserai cette baguette, murmura Bellatrix en lui braquant ses yeux d'enfants excites.

Lenny se figea. Son cerveau se remua à toute vitesse, ses yeux effectuant un circuit interminable passant par Bellatrix, Potter, le couteau sous la gorge de ce dernier, Bellatrix, Potter...

Les Mangemorts autours d'eux commençait à partir au fur et à mesure que les professeur arrivait mais Lenny ne bougea pas, Bellatrix non plus tandis qu'elle murmurait à l'oreille de son otage quelque chose qu'elle n'entendait pas. Potter fixait sa camarade, la peur se lisant facilement dans ses yeux mais aussi une forte détermination qui lui ordonnait de ne pas baisser sa baguette.

- Pose cette baguette, ordonna-t-elle maintenant en colère et en criant presque.

Potter gémit et son sang coula un peu plus sur sa robe jusqu'à la neige sous lui. Elle baissa vivement sa baguette pour fixer l'expression satisfaite de Bellatrix.

- De Force non ! lui cria Potter, désespéré.

- Tais toi le binoclard ! siffla la Mangemort. Continue ma belle... encouragea-t-elle les yeux pétillant d'excitation.

Elle serra la mâchoire et se baissa pour poser à contre cœur sa branche d'ébène sur le sol sans quitter des yeux la femme et son otage.

- C'est bien ma petite, la félicita Bellatrix d'une voix mielleuse. Ça c'est pour Dolohov, _Endoloris_ !

Lenny eut l'impression que l'a brûlait de l'intérieur, chaque molécule, chaque atome de son être brûlait. Elle serra les dents ne voulant pas lui donner le plaisir de l'entendre crier de douleur, elle pouvait encore le supporter. Tordue de douleur sur le sol elle fixa ses grand yeux noir exaltant de folie.

- Courageuse jeune fille, Gideon serrait fier de toi... Tout Gryffondor qu'il était... Tu lui adressera mes salutations, aux souvenirs du bon vieux temps... _Endoloris !_

Cette fois là était beaucoup plus douloureuse que la première. Lenny ne pu s'empêcher de crier. La douleur était trop forte, le répit trop court. Elle ne fut plus capable de penser, rien d'autre n'existait, il ne restait qu'elle et la douleur. Lenny voulu lui crier d'arrêter et de la tuer sur le champ, elle hurlait tellement que sa gorge lui brûlait, où bien est-ce le fruit du sortilège ? Elle ne le su jamais car après ce qu'il lui paru une éternité ses paupières s'ouvrirent après que le feu l'eue calcinée.

Elle aperçu le visage de James Potter qui lui disait des syllabes, des mots, des phrases incompréhensibles. Puis ses oreilles le fièrent taire, ses yeux le firent disparaître et son corps plongea dans un néant trop noir pour être de bonne augure.

* * *

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hola amigos !

Je suis en retard, je sais, je sais ne me jetter pas de citrouilles à la tête s'il vous plaît... Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis désolée la semaine dernière est passée aussi vite que Harry sur son Éclair de Feu et on était samedi avant que je puisse dire "Quidditch"...

Cela dit je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster d'autre chapitre d'ici la fin du mois car je suis en vacances, sans mon chère ordinateur avec mon traitement de texte... Mais je jure solanellement qu'en août je ferai mon possible pour activer la vitesse supérieure quite à ne plus jouer au Sims !

... Non quand même pas :D

Bref j'arrête de vous chanter la berceuse,

Bonne lecture ! :)

**CHAPITRE XVI.**

**(Evan Rosier)**

- Vous avez _quoi_ ?! siffla Evan entre ses dents.

Evan remarqua du coin de l'œil des premières années, l'air apeuré passer dans le couloir menant à l'étage inférieur. Il machait d'un pas vif obligeant Severus, Mathias et Gregory de presque courir derrière lui.

- Ecoute tu nous a dis de t'aider, c'est ce qu'on a fait, déclara Gregory qui le rattrapait se tennant à présent à sa hauteur.

Evan n'en revenait pas, ils avaient appelés leur amis Mangemorts pour faire un tour à Prés-Au-Lard comme si cela était une promenade de santé... Maintenant il comprenait mieux cette agitation qui avait remuer le château après être sortir de la bibliothèque samedi.

- Zen Evan... lui dit Mathias en posant sa paume sur son épaule en l'obligeant de ralentir. Il n'y a eut que de très légers blessés et...

Son ami n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un groupe de quatre adultes le poussa contre le mur, Evan allait protesté mais tous sons moururent dans sa gorge quand il reconnu l'écusson brodé sur leurs robes sombres.

**(Eleonor De Force)**

On aurait dit que des cymbales avaient retentis dans la tête de Lenny. La lumière du jour traversa ses paupières encore fermées, elle vit le sang de ses fines veines rougir sous les rayons du soleil matinal en réchauffant sa peau.

Elle reconnu le plafond du château, elle sentit l'odeur de draps propres et de solution désinfectante. L'infirmerie. Elle a du y passer la nuit après l'attaque de Mangemorts.

Une attaque de Mangemort à Près-Au-Lard... Elle sentit un frisson glacial la traverser au souvenir de Bellatrix lui jetant des Endoloris. Ses doigts passèrent sur un pansement collé sur sa tempe là où se trouvait hier encore un morceau de vitre brisé.

Elle se releva sur son lit. Son cœur fit un bond quand elle vit Lily allongée sur le lit d'à côté, encore endormie. Par contre, Lenny ne fut pas surprise en voyant James Potter endormi lui aussi sur un siège près d'elle, la tête penchant sur le côté la bouche ouverte. Elle fut rassurée quand elle vit que Pomfresh avait réparé les dégâts du couteau de Bellatrix sous sa gorge laissant juste une imperceptible cicatrice rose.

Elle entendit Pomfresh s'activée auprès d'un autre patient à quelques lits d'elle. Par Merlin, combien avait de blessés ici ?

Potter n'était sûrement pas permit de dormir à l'infirmerie et l'idée de se laisser regarder Potter s'y faire éjecter était plus que séduisante mais après les événements de la veille... Lenny se leva de son lit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle secoua l'épaule du garçon en mettant de côté toute les bonnes manières que lui avait enseigner sa grand-mère. Potter ouvrit vivement les yeux, paniqué il ouvrit la bouche mais Lenny fut plus rapide pour et plaqua sa paume sur sa bouche. Elle s'empêcha de rouler des yeux, à le regarder on aurait dit qu'elle avait la face d'un troll. De son autre main elle lui fit signe de ne par faire de bruits.

- Non Dubois ! Il est hors de question que vous vous entraînez mercredi ! s'énerva l'infirmière depuis le lit voisin. Rendez vous compte que l'on vous à littéralement fracassé le crâne ?!

Pendant que Dubois protestait, Potter se leva d'un coup et remit correctement ses lunettes mises de travers. Le choc du réveil passé, Lenny le devina inquiet quant au sort de Lily et décida de se débridé un peu, après tout, il l'aimait comme un fou. Elle lui prit l'avant bras et lui adressa un sourire aussi rassurant qu'elle pu. Potter fit une grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire puis à sa plus grande surprise il répandit un tissus transparent sur lui et en une seconde James Potter n'était plus...

_Une cape d'invisibilité_, cela expliquait bien des choses...

Lenny regarda sans voir le rideau s'ouvrir et se refermer elle en oublia presque Pomfresh et se glissa à temps dans son lit quand elle tira son rideau.

- Ah ! Miss De Force vous êtes réveillée !

Lenny pu apercevoir que l'infirmerie était bien remplie; la plupart des lits étaient occupés. Elle poussa à l'intérieur un chariot de potions et de gélules en tout genre.

- Il y a beaucoup de blessés, Mme Pomfresh ? demanda Lenny alors qu'elle lui tendit une potion bleu turquoise et un petit comprimé rouge grenade.

- Beaucoup trop d'enfants ma chère, s'inquiéta-t-elle en vérifiant l'état de Lily à côté d'elle. Le ministre a même disposé des Aurors dans Poudlard et ils ne partiront pas avant la fin de l'année... Depuis hier ils questionnent les élèves et ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour questionner ceux qui sont en état.

Lenny regarda Mme Pomfresh jeter des sorts au corps de Lily, une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

- Qu'est qu'il lui ai arrivé ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Un maléfice de sommeil mort, lui répondit-elle en injectant un liquide transparent dans une veine à l'intérieur de son coude. Votre amie s'en sortira d'ici une heure ou deux, elle devrait se réveillé comme un charme, heureusement que Mr Potter était là sinon j'ai bien peur qu'elle serrait restée pour dix jours de plus... Buvez Miss De Force, ajouta Pomfresh en désignant sa potion turquoise et son comprimé encore dans les mains, vous vous sentirez mieux après.

Docilement Lenny mit son comprimé sur la langue et avala le liquide à consistance gélatineuse qui glissa quand son œsophage. Aussitôt la fiole finie, elle sentit son corps revivre.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

- Messieurs mes patients ne sont pas disposés à vous répondre ! s'écria Pomfresh au Auror alors qu'elle ouvrait les rideaux de Lenny et Lily.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua chez son père était qu'il avait l'air de n'avoir pas beaucoup dormit, de larges cernes colorés descendaient presque jusqu'au milieux de ses pommettes. Ses cheveux d'un roux habituellement flamboyant étaient termes et tristes. Il l'interrogea du regard auquel Lenny hocha la tête après quoi il bomba son torse et remplit sa cage thoracique d'air.

Un truc de Gryffondor, pensa sa fille en souriant faiblement, le souvenir de Dubois lui traversa l'esprit... Sûrement encore une idée d'Alice, Lenny commençait à devenir de plus en plus tolérante envers ses tentatives de lui attaché un garçon au bras. Il était peu être temps qu'elles s'impose une discussion entre filles. Lenny sortit de ses songes quand elle aperçue que son père se contrôlait pour ne pas trembler. La main de son oncle se posa sur l'épaule de son jumeau.

- On vient sous les ordres de Dumbledore, Pomona, répliqua un sorcier de petite taille que Lenny reconnu comme Egard Rosemond pour être un bon ami de la famille. Il sortit un parchemin de sa verste.

L'infirmière parcourru des yeux le papier signé de la main du Directeur d'un air ahuri. Une fois qu'elle eut finit Rosemond eut l'air satisfait et rangea son précieux dans sa veste.

**(Evan Rosier)**

Quand Evan entra dans la Grande Salle les discussions allaient de bon train. Le ciel déjà bien sombre promettant une nuit sans étoiles ni nuages flottaient au dessus des grandes tables vides de nourritures et apparemment Dumbledore s'apprêtait à faire un discours.

Evan sentit ses yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que ceux d'Evan étaient foncé le fixer avec intérêt. Mal à l'aise, il fit l'effort de l'ignorer et d'aller s'asseoir entre César et Gregory.

Il n'était pas le seul retardataire, De Force suivie de près par Alice Payton vinrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Dès que la voix de Dumbledore retentit dans la salle toutes les conversations moururent.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous présent j'aimerai en profiter pour vous parler des récents événements à Près-Au-Lard.

Les discutions reprirent avec autant de vigueur qu'auparavant. Evan n'écoutait pas celles de sa table, son regard capté par un petit groupe de sorciers qu'il reconnus comme les Aurors qui avaient bousculé Mathias plus tôt ce matin.

- Silence ! s'exclama le directeur d'une voix autoritaire et immédiatement les élèves se coupèrent dans leur phrases. Comme vous le savez sûrement, Près-Au-Lard a subit une attaque de Mangemort hier après-midi. Certains d'entre vous ont courageusement essayer de les repousser, avec plus ou moins de réussite... l'audience ricana et Evan remarqua plusieurs Poufsouffle avec des bandages rougir. C'est pour cet acte héroïque que je tiens à vous remercier à travers un présent qui sera exposé dans la salle des trophées pour service rendu à l'école.

L'on clapa des mains, plus bruyamment chez les Gryffondor, évidement ils avaient été le plus nombreux à s'être battu.

- En second lieux, repris Dumbledore, comme vous l'aurez pu remarquer, la présence d'Auror, le directeur accompagna ses paroles par son bras qu'il tendit vers le groupe de quatres sorciers, a été exiger par le Ministère de la Magie afin de garder Poudlard en lieux sûr.

Des applaudissements polis retentirent dans la salle tandis qu'Evan reconnu les frères Prewett, les deux frangins étant jumeaux il ne put distinguer le père de De Force de l'autre.

- Je vous pris de leur accorder le moins de travail possible, plaisanta Dumbledore en faisant ricana l'audience encore une fois. Merci pour votre attention et bon appétit.

Evan grignota son entré, plat, dessert sans appétit songeant à entrer dans la bibliothèque de Londres pendant les vacances de printemps mais cela serait étonnant s'il y trouvait quelque chose là bas. La bibliothèque de Poudlard était l'une des plus riche du monde magique et très peu n'y trouvait pas ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il regardait sans voir la cascade de cheveux de De Force qui lui tournait le dos. Il faillit sursauter quand elle se leva.

Evan songea aux dernières révélations, de temps en temps Odile lui faisait des clins d'œils discrets quand il passait dans le couloir ouest du septième étage. Le garçon se demanda comment deux femmes si différentes avaient pu tomber amies. Un autre point à éclaircir...

De Force tourna sa tête de trente degrés vers la table des Serpentard, Evan l'avait peut être rêvé mais il aurait juré qu'elle lui avait sourit.

Un éclair de lucidité le frappa, il pourrait très bien lui demander... elle avait sûrement la solution... Soudainement Dubois lui barra le chemin vers la sortie, une main dans le dos de De Force il parlait avec animation à cette dernière à qui la face était devenue rose.

Evan sentit son estomac se tordre. Comme frappé par un éclair il les regarda avancer vers la sortie. Il détourna les yeux aussi vite qu'il pu et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. À quoi pensait-il ? Eleonor De Force n'était pas une fille pour lui. C'était juste une sorcière qui l'intéressait à tout... tout sorciers en vient à se pencher sur les forces occultes de toute façon, rien que pour s'en protéger...

Et de toute manière, jamais il ne se rabaisserai encore une fois de plus devant elle et la prier de l'aider. La dernière fois il était en position de faiblesse. De plus, il ne voulait pas la mêler plus à ses activités, elle en savait déjà bien assez sur lui et elle ne lui apporterai que des problèmes...

La preuve, Giedon Prewett le fixait suivre des yeux sa fille quitter la Grande Salle.

**(James Potter)**

Sirius ronflait bruyamment dans le lit d'à côté, il ne prenait jamais la peine d'insonorisé son lit. James fixait les poutres de son lits sans les voir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

Il s'assit sur son lit et passa ses yeux sur son dortoir, Ludovic c'était comme d'habitude endormit, une revue de Quiddich ouverte sur son torse, sa lampe de chevet allumée, il l'éteignit d'un coup de baguette.

James attrapa son pull, sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il enfila avant de quitter le dortoir. La salle commune était vide, un paquet de chocogrenouille ouvert traînait sur un fauteuil et contrairement à d'habitude James n'en vola pas, son estomac trop noué. En passant par portrait il ouvrit la carte des Marauders pour positionner Miss Teigne. Cette bête bien que encore jeune avait un flaire aussi bon que Sirius et James préférait ne pas la croiser.

James se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où des points désignant Lily Evans, Pomena Pomfresh, Sara Gilbert. Sur son chemin il croisa deux Aurors qu'il avaient vu au dîner. L'un était roux et l'autre avait cette impressionnante cicatrice qui partait de son front jusqu'au milieux de sa pommette en traversant son œil. James se colla au mur et sentit le plan de la cape du second Auror le frôler. Son cœur arrêta de battre au même instant que les pas de l'Auror s'arrêtèrent.

Lentement il se retourna et fixa l'endroit ou les cheveux de James étaient dressés.

- Qu'a-t-il Maugrey ? demanda le roux en s'arrêtant à son tour.

La face de Maugrey se trouver a deux centimètres de la cape de James qui leva sa baguette en meme temps il pensa tres fort "Confondo". Deux secondes après l'Auror s'écarta.

- RAS, Prewett j'ai cru voir quelque chose... murmura-t-il.

L'autre Auror ria le rajeunissant de plusieurs années.

- Maugrey je vous ai déjà dis de m'appeler Fabian, répliqua l'Auror qui s'éloignait.

- Je préfère Prewett, comme ça je suis sûr de pas me tromper...

Bien sûr James connaissait Prewett, son père leur parlait souvent d'eux et les avait même invité à l'anniversaire de ses soixante ans. Quant à Maugrey James avait déjà entendu ce nom dans la bouche de son père mais il n'en était pas sûr, un Auror fort prometteur, se souvenait-il.

James poussa doucement la porte de l'infirmerie et la referma directement derrière lui. Il repéra sur le troisième lit des cheveux roux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, elle se tourna dans son lit son visage dans sa direction. Son cœur rata un battement. La faible luminosité creusait les cernes violacés de Lily, elle avait l'air encore plus malade que ce qu'elle était, plus vulnérable que jamais.

James s'approcha du lit, sous sa cape d'invisibilité il s'assit sur l'une des chaises la faisant grincer, dans son sommeil Lily fonça les sourcils. James se sentit fondre et l'insaisissable envie de passer ses doigts dans sa tignasse rousse le prit. Il l'aurait sûrement fait si la porte de l'infirmerie de s'était pas ouverte.

James sursauta et tourna la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Une silhouette encapuchonnée ferma la porte avec délicatesse et retira son capuchon. James ne sut quoi penser. Il regarda avec un air curieux Eleonor De Force traverser l'infirmerie avec une élégance remarquable. Elle s'arrêta et James sentit la peur le tétaniser quand ses yeux le fixèrent.

Elle semblait en colère, ou triste ou bien indifférente, James n'était pas très fort à ce jeu là du moins avec De Force qu'il évitait souvent de regarder dans les yeux. De Force se dirigea vers lui et instinctivement James sortit sa baguette. Elle ne servit à rien car la Serdaigle fit le tour du lit et se plaça de l'autre côté du lit. Elle sourit tristement à Lily et passa tendrement le bout de ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Elle prit le dossier médical de Lily et passa ses yeux dessus et fonça ses sourcils produisant la même tête que Remus quand il était à la fois concentré sur son parchemin sa main dansant vigoureusement sur le papier. Comment pouvait-elle comprendre ses termes incompréhensibles ?

Trop vivement elle ferma le dossier et fit sursauter James une seconde fois. James jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Lily qui dormait toujours profondément. De Force se pencha sur Lily et remonta la couverture sur son cou.

- Je crois que tu dois une petite faveur à ce James Potter, murmura-t-elle.

James sourit. Finalement elle ne pouvait pas être aussi sombre qu'elle n'en avait l'air...

De Force se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le fond de la salle. James cligna des yeux, elle était bien en train d'échanger plusieurs bouteilles du placard de potion de Pomfresh avec celles dans son sac.

* * *

A (plus ou moins) bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :)


	17. Chapter 17

Hola amigos !

De retour home sweet home... Je m'excuse encore de mon absence ne me frappez pas ! Je peux vous dire que ça m'a manqué d'écrire et j'espère retrouver un rythme d'écriture honorable autant que pour vous que pour moi :)  
Enfin bref, j'imagine que vous avez assez attendu alors cesse de bavardages !

Bonne lecture ;)

**CHAPITRE XVII.**

**(Remus Lupin)**

Pour une fois que James et Sirius ne préparaient pas de mauvais coup. Remus étaient en peu plus heureux de travailler son devoir de botanique en compagnie de ses amis à la bibliothèque. Il mit un point final à son essai, étira ses doigts, bras, épaules et leva le nez. Peter comme à son habitude, très vite distrait, lisait un conte moldu dont Remus avait un vague souvenir dans son enfance.

Sa mère avait un peu abandonner les contes moldus en lecture du soir après lui avoir lu Le Petit Chaperon Rouge... À la place, elle prenait les livres dans la bibliothèque de la mère de son mari et trouvait toujours des contes sorciers fascinants. Elle lissait les contes de Biddel le Barbe et particulièrement le Conte des Trois Frères après les demandes massive du petit garçon.

Quant à Sirius et James, ils étaient tout les deux penchés sur leur devoir de botanique partageant un manuel. Remus regarda Peter, Sirius, James sans vouloir les déranger, ses amis clames était une chose rare.

Amis. Jamais il ne s'habituerait à ce mot, rien que cela était rare. Remus se souvenait encore du jour où tout avait commencer...

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor Remus n'osait jamais se manifester, il restait toujours dans son lit au fond de la chambre, il aimait regarder les autres garçons rire, s'amuser, plaisanter. Il avait, lui aussi envie d'en faire part mais il avait peur. Un garçon Peter Pettigrow le fuyait des yeux, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il voyait le loup en lui. Il n'avait même pas essayer de se faire des amis, qu'allaient-ils dire quand ils découvriront ce qu'il est vraiment ? Ils prendrons leurs jambes à leur cou, le crions sur le toit de Poudlard et les parents vont envoyer des lettres à Dumbledore. Les parents ne voulaient pas que leurs enfants fréquente un loup garou.

De Force le sortit de sa rêverie. L'uniforme impeccablement repassé, ses cheveux cuivre relevé en une haute queue de cheval, des livres dans les bras, elle regardait les quatre Gryffondor avec cette expression qu'elle seule avait le secret, ses yeux perçants chacun d'entre eux tours à tours. Remus se sentit mal à l'aise, il se demanda comment Lily, Alice et Julia faisaient pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- De Force, salua James.

Remus se tourna vers son ami. Son air sérieux était nouveau sur son visage et Remus remarqua que cela lui faisait prendre quelques années. Peter regardait avec horreur et admiration James et De Force dans un combat muet de regard alors que Sirius les regardait d'un air intéressé comme un collectionneur de Bombousse discutant avec le gérant de Zonko.

- Potter, fini-t-elle par dire un sourire sur son visage.

Ouah, De Force sourire chose assez rare pour James, il paru surprit mais se reprit très vite.

- Tu souhaites quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché en tournant sa plume dans l'air.

Remus était sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais sourit pendant si longtemps à James dont les yeux clignaient avec plus de régularité que d'habitude.

- Non, je cherchais juste une table, répondit-elle. Je vais vous laisser, vous semblez occupés, Lupin, Black, Pettigrow...

Elle inclina la tête, Remus fit de même, il pensa que James avec son amabilité habituelle allait la retenir et lui proposer une chaise, mais il n'en fit rien. Il regarda De Force disparaître entre les étagères sans un mot. Une fois que le bout de sa jupe eut disparut, James passa sa main dans ses cheveux plus nerveusement qu'autre chose.

- Je crois que on s'est mis sur sa table, finit par dire Sirius qui était devenu étrangement muet pendant l'échange.

Remus pouvait oublier son rêve de voir Sirius muet.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Peter qui était devenu très rose après que De Force l'eut salué. Tu ne viens jamais à la bibliothèque.

- Julia, miaula Sirius. Elle me parle souvent d'elle.

- Qu'est qu'elle te dit ? questionna James à son tour intéressé.

Sirius hocha ses épaules et étira ses petits muscles comme James aimait les appeler. Ses yeux gris se levèrent vers le plafond à l'expression grave de James. James Potter-Sérieux prenait de plus en plus possession du corps de leur ami.

- Arrête de penser autant de mal de cette pauvre fille Cornedue.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser... Un jour elle se promène dans la Forêt Interdite avec un gars qu'aucun d'entre nous ne reconnaît, et l'autre jour elle change les potions de Pomfresh... Le plus dérangeant est que Lily lui fait _confiance_...

- Peut être qu'elle les a changés avec de meilleurs potions, proposa Peter.

- Elle est peut être douée mais pas autant qu'un sorcier diplôme en médicomagie ! répliqua James. Tu dis ça parce que t'aimes bien Quedvert...

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! répliqua Peter devenu aussi rouge que le Poudlard Express. James leva les yeux au ciel et Sirius lui tapa amicalement l'épaule l'air désolé.

- Je crois que j'ai un livre pour ton devoir de botanique il est là bas tu viens ? proposa Remus en voyant Peter devenir de plus en plus petit. Peter sauta sur ses pieds trop heureux d'échapper des griffes de James et Sirius.

Remus partit sachant que Peter le suivait il zigzaga sans but particulier sans s'en rendre compte il se retrouva dans le rayon d'étude des créatures magiques. Remus passait presque sa vie ici.

- Qu'est qu'on fait là ? demanda Peter.

Remus avait presque oublier sa présence. Dans un sens il aimait Peter pour ça, comparé à James et Sirius son ami était de très bonne compagnie pour étudier.

- Oh excuse moi Quedvert, je voulais juste t'aider à t'éloigné de Sirius et James, fit Remus avec un sourire humoristique aux lèvres.

- Ohh... répondit Peter avant de lui retourner un sourire reconnaissant.

Peter était le premier ami qu'il s'était fait arrivé à Poudlard. Sa maladresse et sa peur (certes justifié) du loup caché dans Remus lui avait valu toute la compassion du garçon et l'avait vite pris sous son aile face aux moqueries et aux farces des deux têtes brûlés qui étaient finalement devenus leurs amis.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler. Par réflexe Remus passait ses yeux sur les reliures, il espérait que peut être un jour un Médicomage trouve une potion pour arrêter le processus de transformation. La semaine derrière encore, quand il est allé au recensement mensuel des créatures magiques, Remus avait vu cette petite fille. Elle avait de si beaux yeux bleus, tenait la main de sa mère comme une bouée. Remus avait sentit comme un poing dans son ventre, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait une nouvelle tête au recensement.

-Tu crois que Eleonor m'aime bien ? demanda Peter sortant Remus de ses songes.

Remus se tourna vers son ami. Il tournait ses doigts épais autours de sa cape, bien qu'il avait baissé la tête, on pouvait dire qu'il était carrément rouge cramoisi.

- T'es en train de me parler filles à moi, Peter ? Vraiment ? dit Remus avec sarcasme.

Si on devait parler fille avec quelqu'un ce n'était surtout pas avec Remus. Il était aussi chaste qu'une vierge. D'ailleurs Sirius et James aimaient glisser des sous-vêtement trouvés dans la lingerie dans les draps de leur ami. Jamais on aurait douté que un garçon aussi pâle pouvait devenir aussi rouge.

- Enfin je sais qu'il y a Ludovic qui l'aime bien... mais je sais pas Remus... expliqua sans expliquer Peter.

Remus pouvait bien voir que Peter l'aimait vraiment bien. Depuis quelques jours il était un peu plus distrait que d'habitude en cours de métamorphose.

- C'est bête, je n'ose même pas lui parler... murmura Peter les joues rouges de honte.

- T'exagères Quedvert elle n'est pas si horrible que ça... Peter eu un rire nerveux.

C'était Sirius et James les deux tombeurs des Marauders. Peter n'avait jamais vraiment eu de flirt, toutes intéressaient à lui pour s'approcher de Sirius ou James. Remus lui avait renoncé il y a bien longtemps d'avoir une petite amie, rien que ce mot lui semblait ridicule. Les deux garçons restèrent un moment sans se parler, sans se regarder.

- C'est sûr que Ludo est grand, joueur de Quiddich, marrant, plus âgé...

- Stop Peter, l'arrêta Remus. C'est pas la peine... écoute...

Remus prit une profonde aspiration, Peter oubliait souvent qu'il était dans la maison des lions, son ami le lui rappelait souvent mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une explosion retentit près de l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Sirius et James.

**(Evan Rosier)**

-PREFEEEEET !

Par Merlin, Evan croyait que la bibliothèque était au moins un endroit clame pour faire son essai de potion.

Dans la salle commune, les Serpentard s'amusaient à faire des combats avec des chats, un casting sans merci afin de trouver lequel d'entre eux pouvait leur débarrassé de Miss Teigne. Evan ne disait pas non, ce chat lui faisait froid dans le dos avec ses yeux rouges sang et serrais plus que content si on lui en débarrassait.

Gregory et Mathias étaient restés dans la salle commune pour faire des paris et Severus avait disparu dans le château. Il ne comprenait rien à la fonction chimique de la potion de résurrection sanguine, il devait avouer que l'aide de Severus ne lui serrait pas de refus.

Voyant que personne ne se dévoua pour aider Mme Prince, Evan se leva de son siège en s'excusant auprès des filles avec qui il partageait sa table et se dirigea vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire.

- Vous avez réclamer un préfet, madame ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant d'adopter un comportement aimable.

Mme Prince tenait le col des chemises mal repassés de Potter et Black, une odeur pestilentielle les enveloppait et Evan comprit qu'ils avaient (encore) fait explosé une Bombabousse. Evan trouva un malin plaisir à les voir se faire secoués comme des sac à patates, visiblement la bibliothécaire n'était pas si maigrichonne qu'elle en avait l'air.

- Mr. Rosier conduisez moi ces deux là au professeur McGonagall, je ne fais pas confiance à leur ami là-bas !

Elle montra du menton Remus Lupin qui regardait d'un œil désapprobateur ses deux amis, à côté de lui l'autre garçon qui complétait le quatuor (après toutes ses années Evan n'arrivait jamais à imprimer son nom dans sa tête). Il acquissa et Mme Prince relâcha les deux Gryffondor.

- Que je ne vous revois plus jamais ici ! fit-elle en serrant les dents le visage si près de Potter qu'il pâlit.

Elle fit voler leurs affaires qui les percutèrent sans ménagement avant de s'éloigner en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Evan prit la direction de la sortie sachant que les deux fauteurs de trouble le suivait. Potter et Black semblait avoir une vive conversation qui commençait à faire un peu trop de bruit, agacé il se retourna vers eux.

- Eh vous deux, silence ! ordonna-t-il.

Evan ne s'attendait pas qu'ils soient si obéissant et de les voir se taire immédiatement. Potter ne quitta pas des yeux Black à qui il parasitait vouloir passer un message subliminal. Deux fous, pensait Evan et il se retourna pour obéir aux ordres de Mme Prince.

- Evan Rosier, n'est pas ? fit Black derrière lui.

Evan se retourna une deuxième fois. Sirius Black le regardait avec une étrange curiosité tout comme son ami, ne comprenant pas ce soudain intérêt il leva un sourcil.

- Je t'ai déjà vu aux réceptions de ma mère, expliqua-t-il.

Et alors ? voulait-il répliquer. Il se faisait toujours le plus petit possible dans ce genre de soirées les appréciant que moyennement. Sirius Black, lui, s'enfuyait carrément.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, Black, répliqua-t-il, amusé. Mais je doute que tes manières sont appropriés au soirées mondaines.

- Détrompe toi Evan, Sirius peu être très sophistiqué quand il le souhaite et apprécie beaucoup les soirées mondaines. D'ailleurs il ira à la soirée de Slughorn ce samedi.

Evan n'aimait pas du tout le ton sur lequel Potter lui avait parler. Il fonça les sourcils, bien trop téméraires ces deux Gryffondor là. Ils ne valaient pas qu'Evan se fâche, McGonagall s'occuperait suffisamment d'eux.

- Avancez, McGonagall vous attend, dit-il en se poussa sur le côté afin qu'ils passent devant lui.

Une fois leur langue bien dégoudie, le reste du trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence. A mi chemin vers le bureau de la directrice de la maison des Gryffondor, ils rencontrèrent quelque uns des Auror présentés par Dumbledore au banquet de la dernière fois. L'un était visiblement un Prewett et l'autre était un vieil homme avec plusieurs cicatrices sur son visage.

- James, salua l'un d'eux qui devait être soit Gideon Prewett ou bien Fabian Prewett.

- Bonjour Fabian, fit le bigleux en lui tendant la main.

- Non moi c'est Gideon, fit l'Auror avec un sourire las mais en lui serrant tout de même la main. Mais je ne peux pas te blâmer nous nous sommes vu que très brièvement.

Son regard rencontra celui d'Evan. Soudainement il avait l'impression qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Evan se rappelait que cet Auror était venu régulièrement chez lui des années auparavant pour l'histoire de sa mère et de son père avec le Seigneur des Ténébres. Son père ne portait pas Prewett dans son cœur et Evan ne se doutait pas que l'Auror n'éprouvait pas des sentiment agréables à son égard.

Prewett détourna son intention à Potter qui lui présentai Black.

- Que faite vous à vous balader dans les couloirs, messieurs ? demanda l'autre Auror qui visiblement était très agacé qu'on le mette à l'écart.

- Mme Prince les a expulsé de la bibliothèque, je suis chargé de les conduire au professeur McGonagall, expliqua Evan avec que les deux Gryffondor puisse mentir.

Gideon le considéra une deuxième fois, Evan soutint son regard. Par Merlin ce n'était pas pour rien que De Force était sa fille...

- Je vois, finit-il par dire. Rosemond, je crois que cela serrez plus sûr si vous accompagnez ces gentlemen au professeur McGonagall. Evan Rosier, n'est pas ?

Evan fut légèrement surprit de voir qu'il se rappela de son prénom mais hocha la tête impassiblement.

- J'ai besoin de gaillard comme toi pour m'aider avec des malles ensorcelés au deuxième étage, ça ne te dérangerai pas de me prêter un peu de ton temps, n'est pas?

Gideon Prewett était un homme de bonne taille Evan était presque aussi grand que lui, bien bâtit malgré qu'il ait, de loin, atteint la quarantaine. Il ne voulait pas de problèmes ni se mettre à dos les Auror alors il convint d'accepter.

- Vous ne pouvez utiliser le sort de lévitation ? demanda Evan songeant que ces malles ne devaient pas contenir que des plumes et crins de licorne.

- Tu comprendras quand tu verras, fit-il en s'approchant de lui, avec horreur Evan sentit sa main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Sirius c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, James tu passeras le bonjour à ton père. Je suis sûr que nous nous rencontrerions prochainement.

Ils échangèrent des sourires, Evan ne pouvait pas se détacher de cette main blanche sur sa cape noire. Pour la première fois depuis le début des cours, il songea à alerter son père et de lui envoyer une lettre, sûr qu'il lui trouverai un précepteur pour lui faire la fin de l'année et attendre l'année prochaine quand tout sera calmé.

De son côté Gideon Prewett semblait apprécier son effet sur le jeune Serpentard, le conduisant dans les chemins les moins éclairés, les couloirs les plus étroits seulement pour aller au deuxième étage...

- Vous semblez bien connaître les lieux, Mr Prewett, fit Evan alors qu'ils passaient qui ne voulait pas lui montrer sa peur alors qu'ils entraient dans un couloir pourvue de faibles lumières.

Il entendit l'Auror rire, tellement pas De Force...

- J'ai passé sept ans de ma vie ici, je ne te cache pas que revenir en ces lieux me rappelle pleins de souvenir... les match de Quiddich, les cours, les filles...

Evan s'en fichait complètement de ses vieux souvenirs, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de s'éloigner le plus possible du père de De Force. Elle pouvait lui causer des problèmes mais ce n'était sûrement rien à côté de son père...

Dans le noir il risqua un coup d'œil mais Evan le regretta aussitôt. Les yeux de Prewett brillait avec une quelconque rage, il fit un sourire qui contrastait avec tout le reste de sa personne.

- Vous allez bien, Mr. Prewett ? se risqua Evan bien qu'il était évident qu'il n'allait pas très bien.

Son sourire se crispa et pouffa d'un rire nerveux.

- Une petite rage de dents... expliqua-t-il en se tapotant le front avec un mouchoir aux initiales GP brodé. Tiens nous voilà.

Evan devina que sa "rage de dents" était factrice mais honnêtement ne voulait absolument pas savoir qu'elle était la vraie raison de son comportement. Il jeta un regard au couloir Sud du deuxième étage et ne fut pas déçu. Six grosses malles noirs enchaînées avec l'autre rouquin qui était donc Fabian Prewett qui essayait de porter l'une d'entre elle avec un Poufsouffle aux gros bras en septième année.

Prewett lui montra l'un d'entre elles (parmis les plus grosses) et tout les deux prirent chacun un côté pour la porter jusqu'à un placart qui semblait être trop petit pour toutes. Pendant tout ce temps Evan n'osait pas regarder Prewett dans les yeux.

Exténué Evan traîna les pieds en direction de la salle commune. Machinalement il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans les souterrains du château. La légère brise froide ne le réveilla pas, par réflexe il balaya la salle des yeux.

Vide. Tout le monde était couché. Evan se mit en route pour faire de même mais quand il passa devant un des canapés il entendit la voix d'une jeune femme s'y lever.

"Roger Hugo Delford : Procès reporté le 24 février. Arianne Clémence Rosier : Procès reporté le 21 février. Derek Ka..."

Evan arrêta de marcher, ses muscles se figèrent, son esprit devenait fou. Il prit vivement le journal d'aujourd'hui. Cherchant dans la colonne son nom de famille. Il n'avait pas rêvé, l'affaire Rosier serait reporter deux semaines de la date prévue. Evan ne pouvait pas attendre les vacances de printemps pour trouver une solution.

* * *

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :)


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE XVIII.**

**(Eleornor De Force)**

- Ahhh Lily c'est fantastique que vous vous en êtes sortie, je commençais à vous manquer dans ma classe, très chère, miaula Slughorn en tendant un verre de liqueur de grenade à Lily.

- Oh professeur, c'est un plaisir de enfin pouvoir sortir du lit de l'infirmerie, je n'ai rien contre Mrs Pomfresh mais ça fait plaisir de reprendre les cours, rougit Lily en prenant le verre que Slughorn lui tendait.

Lasse, Lenny leva les yeux, pour peu Slughorn allait la demander en mariage... Elle trempa paresseusement sa cerise dans son verre. Les fêtes du professeur de potion ne lui avait pas manquer.

- Lily je vais m'asseoir, l'informa Lenny à l'oreille de son amie.

- Non Lenny me laisse pas toute seule ! supplia Lily en agrippant le bras de Lenny.

Par malheur, le regard de Lily se détourna du sien et Lenny peu voir que Lily prit des couleurs quand elle croisa le regard de Potter. Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer ces nouveaux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le Gryffondor, ce même Gryffondor pou qui pendant des années n'avait cesser de répéter qu'elle le détestait. L'épisode de Près-Au-Lard (et son sauvetage) avait du être la goutte qui avait fait débordé le vase et Lily se retrouvait enchaînée dans tout ces sentiments contradictoires. Lenny pensait qu'elle devait affronter ses réalités, peu importe la crainte qui en sortait et c'est sans remords qu'elle songeait à quitter la compagnie de Lily. C'est en majeur partie pour cette mentalité qu'elle avait elle-même commencer à lire des livres de magie noire...

- Non je vais m'asseoir ! murmura-t-elle furieusement alors que Slughorn était avec un groupe de Poufsouffle.

- De toute manière, tu devras lui faire face un jour ou l'autre ! Lenny arracha son bras de sa poigne qui laissa une trace rougeâtre.

Lily la regarda désespérément s'en aller vers la partie la plus sombre de la salle. Lenny prit une chaise et s'assit dans l'ombre observant les autres qui s'échangeaient les derniers ragots, mangeaient, dansaient, riaient, mangeaient encore... Elle se dit que Slughorn devait avoir de très bonnes relations avec les elfes de maison pour qu'ils acceptent de lui cuisiner tout ses petits fours, ces cakes et toast en tout genre...

- De Force.

Lenny chassa l'image qu'elle s'était faite de son professeur de potion, à l'époque de Poudlard et se gavant de pudding de la veille dans les cuisines et se retourna pour rencontrer une silhouette qu'il ne lui était pas familière. Surprise qu'elle lui adresse la parole Lenny leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Black.

La brune lui adressa un sourire crispé, visiblement mal à l'aise Temps mieux, Lenny commençait à remettre en cause son habituel pouvoir intimidant sur les Serpentard.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en montrant la chaise à côté d'elle.

Lenny hocha la tête. Qu'est qu'elle lui voulait ? Jamais elle ne lui avait parler avant. Prudemment Lenny bougea sa main pour chercher sa baguette et Lenny fut rassurée quand elle toucha sa brindille coincée dans sa jarretière.

On oubliait souvent que Sirius et Regulus avait une sœur aînée, Lyra Black. Aussi mystérieuse que discrète et souvent délaissée au second plan au profil de ses frères cadets. Lyra était en septième année, Serpentard, non pas préfet comme Regulus ni fauteur de trouble comme Sirius mais on lui devait un rare talent pour le Quiddich et fut la première à entrer dans l'équipe des Serpentard depuis plusieurs décennie.

Lenny avait peu occasion pour la détailler et profita de leur proximité pour étudier ses traits de plus près, ses yeux étaient du même gris que ceux de Sirius excepté cette mélancolie qui lui donnait l'air triste même quand elle souriait. Un joli visage, de l'assurance, suffisamment arrogante pour avoir postuler dans l'équipe de Quiddich et suffisamment persuasive pour avoir été prise. En résumé, une fille de Black. Lenny la surprit en train de fixer un petit groupe de Poufsouffle qui riait avec le professeur Slughorn. Lenny reteint son étonnement, se pourrait-il que..._ Non_...

- Je ne suis pas venue te tenir compagnie, fit-elle en reportant son attention à son verre de Bièrreaubeurre.

Lenny sourit sans humour. Elles étaient en public, les Serpentard ne se montraient jamais en public avec d'autres élèves d'une autre maison.

- Je suis venue te parler d'Evan, continua-t-elle mine de rien.

Lenny se figea et son cœur commençait à tambouriner, pour masquer son trouble elle prit une autre gorgée de liqueur. Elle glissa une enveloppe depuis son dos et sans faire attention à l'expression de Lenny, qui se demandait comment Black pouvait cacher une poche dans son dos, l'aînée des Black glissa l'enveloppe dans sa main comme si elle la lui serrait.

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai étais surprise, répondit Lyra à l'expression interrogatrice de Lenny.

Elle la salua d'un hochement de tête et quitta son siège balançant ses hanches sans vulgarité pour rejoindre Aaron Wilkes et César Nott.

Lenny baissa ses yeux sur l'enveloppe que Lyra lui avait donner si discrètement. Avec de l'encre noire, _Eleonor De Force_ était inscrit d'une écriture droite et régulière. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle leva les yeux le cherchant dans la salle mais apparemment Evan Rosier n'avait pas répondu à l'invitation de Slughorn. Elle s'assura que personne ne la regardait et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

**(James Potter)**

James regarda d'un air dubitatif la scène devant lui. Lyra Black qui quitta Eleonor De Force après lui avoir serrer amicalement la main.

- Sirius...

- Lyra a toujours été la plus gentille des Serpentard, Cornedue, lui répondit son ami. Et puis c'est pas comme si tout les Black étaient mauvais... Hein ?

Sirius le regarda avec un air de chien battu, James soupçonnait que c'était avec cette tête qu'il avait réussit à faire accepter Julia de venir avec lui à Près-Au-Lard. James leva les yeux au plafond, profondément désespéré d'habitude il y avait toujours Remus ou Peter pour le sortir de là. il décida de faire comme sa tante Murielle quand elle avait rencontré Sirius à leur maison pour la première fois.

- Ohh Padmoloneeet ! fit James en pinçant sa joue comme une vieille dame à un bébé.

- Arrrgggh James arrête !

Les deux garçons commencèrent à se chamailler. Un peu trop bruyamment et comme un aimant Lily Evans se rapprocha d'un peu trop près de la petite bagarre et le verre de liqueur de grenade que tenait Lily se renversa sur sa robe.

**(Eleonor De Force)**

Lenny enleva ses chaussures. Ces escarpins hors de prix qu'elle avait reçus à Noël de la part de sa tante Georgia lui faisait un mal inhumain... Les dalles froides du château était glissantes et Lenny du user de ses bras et de tout son équilibre qu'elle n'avait pas pour ne pas tomber quand elle courrait, elle réussit à tomber que deux fois et se félicita d'elle même (la dernière fois qu'elle avait marcher sur un sol que Rusard venait d'y passer la serpillière elle avait finit à l'infirmerie... En même temps ce même sol était des escaliers) Couloir ouest, escalier nord, couloir nord-est... Lenny reprit son souffle et baissa ses yeux sur sa note qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa poigne.

Soudainement elle sentit une force dont la source lui était indéterminée tirer sur sa taille et d'un coup elle ne vit que du noir et une brise froide souffla sur sa nuque. Elle pensa à ne pas paniquer mais son corps paniqua, fébrilement elle chercha sa baguette coincée dans sa jarretière et dans la hâte et la peur ses mains tremblèrent et sa baguette glissa des doigts. Le bruit du bois contre bois retentit faiblement. Un petit endroit donc, ne pas devenir claustrophobe, ne pas devenir claustrophobe... Trop tard.

Lenny se baissa et tâta fébrilement le sol de son autre main repoussait le bois à côté d'elle qui dans son imagination se refermait sur elle et menaçait de la broye. Soudainement ses mains tombèrent sur un tissus. Du cuir. Elle remonta sa main, du coton, puis...

- L'épisode du bal de Noël ne t'as pas suffis ? fit une voix teinté d'amusement.

Lenny sentit son cœur bondir. Elle pensa "Lumos" et le bout de sa baguette s'alluma. Le bout de bois se trouvait juste en dessous de Rosier, qui s'était accroupi un peu trop près d'elle. Vu sous c'et angle avec la lumière provenant d'en dessous ses paroles sonnaient encore plus salaces que ce qu'il ne l'était. Vivement, Lenny attrapa sa baguette et se releva un plus peu brusquement qu'il ne le fallait. Elle savait que son visage était devenu d'une teinte aussi rouge que l'on pouvait douter de son origine humaine. La Serdaigle agrippa avec force sa baguette et la pointa sur le torse de Rosier qui s'était également relevé. Rosier leva un sourcil, visiblement amusé de son effet mais le reste de son visage était resté blanc. Lenny essaya de reculer mais elle rencontra un obstacle bien trop tôt, elle examina la "pièce".

Un placard honorable de par sa hauteur (les cheveux de Rosier frôlaient à peine le haut) que par sa taille qui pouvait contenir Rosier, elle-même et une boîte en carton qui semblait être vide.

- Un placard ? fit Lenny en levant à son tour un sourcil.

Rosier fonça le front créant des rides, ses yeux s'assombrirent dangereusement.

- Tout le monde n'a pas le luxe d'avoir un appartement à soi même, répliqua-t-il.

Lenny ne pu s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Toujours sur ses gardes elle ne baissa pas sa baguette du torse de Rosier et l'enfonça même un peu plus dans sa chemise blanche. Il avait retiré sa cravate, déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise et sortie de son pantalon. Son air négligé et avec la faible lumière, on l'aurait presque confondu avec l'un des frères Black ou même Potter si on ne faisait pas attention à ses cheveux. Comme Black, Potter, son père, sa mère, Rosier était splendide dans n'importes quelles circonstances. Elle s'arrêta de penser un moment... elle venait de penser que Black et Potter étaient_ splendides_... Lenny rit d'elle même. Au moins elle oublia qu'elle trouvait que Rosier était splendide...

Il pencha la tête sur le côté la considérant, se posant des questions sur sa santé mentale. Lenny le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse former une phrase qui aurait été, sans nuls doutes, blessante.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fais venir dans un placard ? demanda-t-elle et finalement abaissa sa baguette considérant que Rosier n'allait pas la stupéfié d'un moment à un autre.

Rosier redevient sérieux, il mit ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon et Lenny crut a un geste défensif mais il s'adossa contre la paroi du placard et garda ses mains sagement dans ses poches.

- J'aimerai que tu m'aide en échange je te donnerai ce que tu veux, déclara-t-il d'une traite comme une phrase au goût amer et qu'elle voulait s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible.

Lenny l'examina attentivement. Son radar à ma mensonges lui dit qu'il ne lui mentait pas mais pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Elle eut une idée.

- Tout ce que je veux ? répéta-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

La mâchoire du garçon se serra et ses pupilles se dilatèrent légèrement rendant le bleu de ses yeux encore plus sombres.

- Tout ce que tu veux, répéta-t-il lentement, Lenny ne pu s'empêcher de le comparer à un enfant qui récitait un poème comme ça. J'ai beaucoup d'or...

- Je ne veux pas d'or, le coupa-t-elle.

Rosier ferma sa bouche, le visage frustré, il était visiblement pas habituel que Evan Rosier se fasse couper la parole. Mais il ne dit rien se contentant de la fixer et Lenny eut peur qu'il revienne sur sa décision mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de ça il la regarda comme si attendait quelque chose, au bout d'un certain moment il semblait vraiment impatient et nerveux. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Alors ? C'est oui ou non ?

Dans son étonnement elle n'avait pas répondu à sa proposition. Alors Lenny se sentit très bête (chose qui, sans prétention -bon, un petit peu quand même- était nouvelle pour elle). Elle hocha la tête en réponse et Rosier se tendit s'autorisant un petit sourire de soulagement.

- Tu pensais que j'allais refuser ? demanda Lenny qu'elle que peu déstabilisée qu'il se mette dans cet état pour quelque chose qui était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Son expression changea. Bon dieu il ne serait pas bipolaire ou quelque chose dans le genre ? C'est pas humain de passer d'une émotion à une autre aussi vite. Du moins Lenny ne se plaignit pas, c'était toujours mieux que son masque blanc habituel. Il ne répondit pas. Lenny commençait à sentir l'adrénaline inonder ses veines tant que ses yeux brûlants il ne la quittaient pas du regard. Puis en silence, il finit par sortir du placard et Lenny le suivit.

- Evan attend ! Rosier s'immobilisa au milieux du couloir mal éclairé du troisième étage.

- Comment je fais pour te joindre ?

Rosier se retourna, et remonta ses pas jusqu'à se trouver devant Lenny. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et Lenny pu voir ses yeux briller sous le mauvais éclairage qui face aux étoiles semblaient obsolètes.

- C'est moi qui viens te voir.

Il la regarda pendant une seconde puis tourna les talons la laissant seule, encore une fois.

- Cette manie de me laisser seule dans les couloirs devient une coutume chez toi, Rosier, lança-t-elle avant qu'il ne tourne dans un autre couloir. Lenny aurait juré l'entendre rire.

**(James Potter)**

- Sirius non ça peut attendre, amuse toi...

Quoi ? Remus ne disait jamais de s'amuser, surtout pas à Sirius. James passa ses yeux de gauche à droite du couloir, Lily été partie se nettoyer dans les toilettes et les deux Gryffondor l'avaient suivie puis avaient rencontrer Remus qui venait sous les ordres de Dumbledore.

Remus n'osait pas regarder Sirius dans les yeux, ce dernier bouillonnait et James le tenait par les épaules du mieux qu'il put. Sans prévenir, Sirius glissa de ses bras et entraîna le pauvre Remus dans un coin du couloir.

- Padmol arrête ! James essayait de le retenir mais il agrippait le col de Remus bien trop fort.

- Lunard, dis moi ce qu'il se passe... siffla Sirius son nez touchant presque celui de Remus.

Le cœur de James arrêta de battre, les yeux de Remus brillants avec tristesse et de désolation pour son ami.

- C'est ton oncle, Alphard...

Ses paroles restèrent suspendues dans le vide, le cœur de James avait arrêter de battre, scrutant Remus qui était pas aussi dépourvu de muscles qu'il n'en avait l'air, se laisser faire ratatiné contre le mur par son ami.

- Non...

- Il a eut un accident sur sa moto et...

- NON !

Le cris de Sirius était à en déchirer l'âme. Brusquement, il lâcha Remus, avec une lenteur déconcertante il recula d'un pas. Sirius regardait Remus comme si il lui avait raconté que les Canon de Chuchley avait gagné la Coupe du monde de Quiddich. James pouvait voir la pupille comme un petit point lointain dans des yeux gris de Sirius. Le cri de Sirius avait alerté Lily qui regardait la scène de loin, inquiète, elle s'approcha du trio sans oser toucher Sirius qui ressemblait à une bombe qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

- Padmol... risqua James en s'approchant doucement de lui comme s'il était un animal sauvage.

Sirius tourna lentement ses yeux vers James. On pouvait y voir toute la tristesse du monde mais ils étaient étonnamment secs. Comme si on avait tiré les rideaux trop violemment après une bonne nuit de sommeil, le visage si parfait de Sirius se déforma en une colère inexplicable et sans prévenir il couru hors des cachots.

- Sirius ! cria Lily. Sirius attends !

En dix secondes, on n'entendait plus les pas Sirius, les oiseaux du parcs chantaient, on entendait les élèves restés à la fête de Slughorn rire et chanter tandis que James, figé, fixait du regard l'endroit où Sirius et Lily avaient disparus.

* * *

Je songe à publier un OS avec Lyra Black ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Holà amigos !

J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien, que les coups de soleils ne vous ont pas tués, juste mutilés ou blessés très gravement comme qui dirait notre Dobby ! :D  
Merci à Rose d'Epine pour sa dernière review :)

Enfin bref, bonne lecture :)

**CHAPITRE XIX.**

**(Sirius Black)**

Il tournait en rond. Courrait après sa queue comme l'aurait dit James. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il était ainsi.

- Monsieur Black, cela ne sert à rien de vous tourmenter comme ça, venez...

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir professeur.

McGonagall ferma sa bouche. Elle trouva l'impolitesse de Black très audacieuse mais imprudente, cependant elle ne lui fit pas la remarque, Sirius aurait sans doute détruit sa pille de copie de rédaction des troisième année qu'elle avait prit trois bonnes heures à corriger. Des fois elle détestait les enfants, vraiment.

Sirius connaissait pratiquement par cœur la mosaïque de carrelage sur le sol du bureau de sa directrice de maison. Dumbledore devait, un moment ou un autre, venir dans son bureau, lui rapporter des nouvelles de son oncle Alphard. Il avait presque oublié que Lily l'avait accompagné. Elle restait sagement assise dans un coin qui est habituellement réservé aux élèves en retenue mais, évidement, elle ne le savait pas. Lily Evans n'avait jamais à mémoire d'homme été en retenue alors la voir sur la même chaise où Sirius où James avaient passé tant d'heures, ça le faisait sourire. Et c'était bien la chose chose qui le faisait sourire en ce moment.

On toqua à la porte. Tout ses membres se figèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour bombarder le Directeur de questions mais ce ne fut pas Dumbledore qui se trouvait sous le porche.

Sous sa cape elle était en robe de chambre. Sirius tandis le cou pour voir si par un quelconque miracle, son frangin l'accompagnait. Mais elle referma la porte sur le vide derrière elle. Apparemment Regulus était resté chaudement dans son lit.

- Bonsoir Miss Black, la salua McGonagall. Entrez prenez un siège. Le professeur Dumbledore devrait venir d'un moment à un autre.

Elle hocha la tête et timidement entra dans la pièce. Sirius eut le réflexe de regarder Lily, Lyra suivit ses yeux. Il était prêt à lui répliquer au nez si jamais elle lui faisait la moindre remarque mais il n'en fut rien.

- Où est Regulus ? demanda-t-il seulement pour le plaisir d'entendre la réponse.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui. Sirius était presque aussi grand qu'elle maintenant, il n'en s'était pas rendu compte, l'été dernier c'était à peine s'il rentrait à la maison pour dormir. Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite mais demanda comment est ce qu'il allait avec ses yeux. Sirius détourna le regard, elle ressemblait trop à sa mère comme ça.

- Il a décidé de rester dans le dortoir, lui répondit-elle finalement.

Toujours cette manie de couvrir son frère.

- Une autre façon de dire qu'il n'a pas voulu venir.

- Sirius !

Il se tourna vers elle, le gris de ses yeux orageux, elle s'enveloppa un peu plus dans sa cape. Pendant une seconde il pensa qu'elle devait avoir froid, mais en faite, il s'en fichait.

- Pourquoi tu es là de toute façon ? fit-il avec l'effort de ne pas cracher ses mots.

- La même raison que toi, menti-t-elle.

Elle était venue pour s'assurer que Sirius ne faisait pas de pas de travers. C'était toujours comme ça, la pauvre poupée marionnette de sa mère, la préférée de son père. Enfant, Sirius l'aimait, adolescent, il la détestait, adulte, il l'ignorerait.

Il ne voulait plus lui parler, alors, il tourna les talons et se planta devant la fenêtre près de Lily qui lui prit la main.

- Tu veux qu'on aille réveiller Julia ? Lui chuchota-t-elle alors que McGonagall proposait un thé à Lyra qu'elle accepta.

Sirius fit non de la tête. Aucunes envie de lui présenter sa chère sœur.

**(Lily Evans)**

Sa tête commençait à tomber sur le côté. Lily la redressa brusquement. Le feu commençait à mourir, McGonnagal était sur son bureau, probablement endormie après les respirations profondes et régulières qu'émettait son corps. Sirius était toujours debout à regarder la fenêtre à côté d'elle et sa sœur leur tournait le dos.

- Tu peux retourner dans le dortoir si veux, je ne t'en voudrai pas, lui fit Sirius sans lui adresser un regard.

Lily n'avait pas regardé l'horloge ne voulant pas être effrayée par l'heure mais il ne pouvait s'en douter que l'heure était tardive et avancée dans la nuit. Dumbledore ne s'était toujours présenté.

- Non, je veux rester attendre les nouvelles de ton oncle, lui répondit-elle. Je me doute que c'est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour toi.

- Pas pour tout le monde en tout cas...

Regulus brillait par son absence. Bien qu'il ne manquait pas à Lily, loin de là. Sirius parlait toujours de sa famille comme des monstres sans noms ni cœurs. Mais il est impossible de ne pas aimer sa famille, peu importe son degrés de folie ou de la petitesse de leur esprit. La preuve, sa frangine était là et Regulus... Regulus passait trop de temps avec Severus.

- Merci Lily.

- De quoi ?

- De ne rien dire, s'expliqua-t-il. Si James m'aurai accompagné, il n'aurait pas arrêter de parler.

Lily sourit, elle était la meilleure placée pour dire qu'il faillait faire une vraie guerre de géant pour faire taire Potter.

- Comment va ta robe ?

- Oh, plutôt bien, fit-elle en regarda la tâche de liqueur qui ne s'était pas totalement effacée sur sa robe rouge. Ce n'est pas bien grave.

- Tu devrais mettre du rouge plus souvent, c'est la couleur préférée de James... Gryffondor oblige, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sans pouvoir rien y faire Lily rougit. Elle était sur le point de lui répliquer au nez mais la porte s'ouvrit pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Dumbledore était encore dans sa robe violette avec sa cape de voyage. Sirius semblait revenir à la vie.

- Professeur, comment...

- Doucement, Mr. Black... le coupa Dumbledore il marqua une pause s'assurant que tout le monde était bien réveillé. Tout d'abord, bonsoir.

- Bonsoir Albus, le salua McGonagall qui s'était réveillée en sursaut.

- Mais il nous manque un Black là... remarqua le Directeur n'apercevant nul part le cadet.

- Il est resté au dortoir monsieur, lui expliqua Lyra Black qui s'était levée comme Lily à l'arrivée du sorcier.

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent de tristesse. Le cœur de Lily se serra, elle sentie Sirius se tendre à côté d'elle...

- C'est bien dommage, fit-il dans un soupire qui lui donnait l'impression d'être incroyablement vieux, en réalité cette fois ci, Albus Dumbledore faisait son âge. Enfin, continua-t-il à l'attention de la Serpentard. Vous transmettrez à Mr. Black que votre oncle Alphard se porte à merveille. Les Guérisseur ont fait de vrai miracle, Merlin était avec nous ce soir.

- Est ce que vous savez quand est qu'il sera sorti ? demanda Sirius d'une traite, soulagé que son oncle était vivant.

- D'ici deux ou trois nuits je pense, mais, fit-il en voyant Sirius se presser de sortir du bureau de McGonagall. Il serrait préférable pour sa santé qu'il reçoive un hiboux demain... Où plus tard dans la journée, rectifia-il en s'apercevant de l'heure. Pour le moment jeunes gens je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller dormir, votre oncle à besoin de repos et je me doute que vous aussi.

Lyra Black remercia brièvement le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore et se retirera dans les cachots. Elle adressa un dernier regard à Sirius qui discutait avec Dumbledore sur les circonstances de l'accident.

- Professeur McGonagall, pourrais-je changer mes projets pour les vacances de printemps, j'aimerai rentrer à Londres, fit Sirius en s'adressant à une McGonagall qui retenait un bâillement.

- Oui, oui, Mr. Black, je ferrai tout ça demain... Ou tout à l'heure. Allez vous couchez les enfants, Tout comme moi vous avez besoin de vos huit heures de sommeil...

- Au revoir professeurs, fit Lily en poussant doucement Sirius dehors.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire de remerciement, Sirius était presque aussi bavard que James. Ils laissèrent les deux professeurs dans le bureau et se dirigèrent vers la Tour Gryffondor.

- Un vrai lion cet Alphard, continua Sirius sur le chemin inlassable. J'me demande bien comment il à fait pour se retrouver chez les Serpentard...

- Les gens changent Sirius, en bien ou en mal.

- Un arbre lui est rentré dedans, Lily... UN ARBRE ! s'exclama-t-il admiratif. Quand je raconterai ça aux gars...

- Bouclier, fit Lily à moitié ensommeillée devant la Grosse Dame qui ronflait dans son cadre.

La Grosse Dame ne bougea pas, Lily tapota son épaule.

- Quoi, quoi, quoi ? fit-elle en montant sa voix crescendo. Qu'est que vous faites dehors à une heure aussi tardive ?

- Mon oncle à eu un accident de moto, -c'est une sorte de machine à deux roues qui roules sur le sol-, expliqua Sirius. Et il s'est prit un arbre dans le ventre ! UN ARBRE !

- Bonté divine ! s'exclama la Grosse Dame. Oh, je suis désolée mon cher, la perte d'un membre de la famille est tellement...

- Non mais il est vivant ! s'écria à son tour Sirius, tellement fort qu'il réveilla quelques tableaux autour de celui de la gardienne de la salle commune. Un vrai lion, je vous dis mon Alphard, un...

- Sirius, tu sais je suis ravie que ton oncle est vivant mais... BOUCLIER ! fit Lily agacée de cette conversation qui s'éternisait trop à son goût.

Les cadres au alentours lui firent des remarques mais tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de retrouver son lit.

- Pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça... fit la Grosse Dame en bousculant son tableau pour laisser les deux Gryffondor entrer dans leur salle communes.

- Merci Josiane, fit Sirius en suivant Lily.

La Grosse Dame s'appelait Josiane ? Elle était sur le point de lui demander comment elle savait quand elle vit trois garçons, un en costume de soirée, un en uniforme, un en pyjama affalés sur les canapés, endormis. Celui en costume se réveilla le premier quand il entendit Sirius et Lily arriver dans la salle commune.

James inquiet, scruta Sirius puis comme un aimant son regard se vit être attirer par les yeux émeraude de Lily.

- Sirius... commença-t-il.

- Vivant, mon frère, dit-il joyeusement en le prenant d'un geste rude dans ses bras. Il est vivant. Tu entends ça ? Alphard est vivant !

- Oui et si tu continues, tout les Gryffondor vont l'entre, ajouta Remus qui s'était à son tour réveillé.

Sirius serra spontanément ses trois meilleurs amis dans les bras. Lily eut de la compassion pour le pauvre Peter qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne les avait même pas entendu arrivés.

- Alors, raconte nous, fit Peter réveillé par l'excitation contagieuse de son ami.

- On devrait peut être congédier sa baby sister, fit James avant que Sirius ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Elle vit Sirius foncer sur elle avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte Sirius l'avait soulevée du sol, il l'a faisait tournoyer dans les air.

- Oh non Sirius ! dit-elle le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveillé toute la Tour. Repose moi. Tout de suite !

Sirius rit, bien trop content que son oncle soit entier. Lily ne pouvait pas le blâmer. De puis que son rire avait atteint le reste de ses amis. Lily se rendit compte pour la première fois à quels points ils s'aiment et que leurs liens d'amitié étaient profonds, ses propres rires se joignirent aux leurs.

Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles et la posa sur la première marche. Lily arrangea sa robe froissée par son transport peu adapté à une robe de soirée.

- Merci Lily, lui dit-il en reprenant son sérieux (si jamais il n'en avait eu un). C'était gentil d'avoir attendu avec moi.

- Bah ! Fallait bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi ! plaisanta-t-elle en adressant un sourire.

Elle entendit Peter rire derrière lui.

- Bonne nuit Sirius, dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue. Bonne nuit les garçons, n'allez pas vous couchez trop tôt.

- Salut Lily, fit Peter qui s'était confortablement installé pour le récit à venir de Sirius.

- T'en fait pas Lily, lui dit Remus. J'ai de la potion de sommeil.

Il tapota sa poche en lui faisant un clin d'œil. La potion qu'elle lui avait préparé plus tôt dans la semaine parce qu'elle s'était aperçue des cernes violacées de son collègue.

James lui adressa un sourire mais pour une raison inexplicable, ne lui dit rien se contentant de scruter Sirius.

Lily monta dans le dortoir en faisant attention de ne pas réveillée les autres filles. Avec la faible lumière de sa table de chevet elle vit Alice qui s'était endormie encore vêtue de sa robe rose pétard qu'elle portait à la soirée de Slughorn. Elle la couvrit d'un plaid et ferma ses rideaux pour la protégée de la lumière. Lily fit un gros effort pour laver ses dents et se dévêtir songeant à prendre une douche quand le soleil sera levé.

Avant de s'endormir elle songea à James Potter, il y avait dans la façon dont il avait regarder Sirius, quelque chose qui avait changer. Avant qu'elle ne mette un mot dessus, Lily s'endormi au même moment où les premiers rayons de soleils firent leur apparition.

* * *

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :D


	20. Chapter 20

Hola amigos !

Alors ce chapitre a un rate T, juste pour vous prévenir de ne pas être trop choquées... (je crois que je peux mettre ça au féminin pluriel, sinon, je suis désolée :D).

Bonne lecture :)

**CHAPITRE XX.**

**(Eleonor De Force)**

- Quels sont les signes qui montre qu'un humain est un loup garou ? demanda Pettigrow.

La Serdaigle, accompagnée de Lily, Alice, Londubat, Potter, Julia et Lupin avaient prit place dans une salle de classe vide cet après-midi là pour faire leurs devoirs.

- En temps normal rien, répondit immédiatement Lenny. Il est aussi charmant et aimable que n'importe quel être humain, c'est à quand la pleine lune approche qu'il commence à être plus pâle que d'ordinaire... mais beaucoup de personnes sont aussi pâles dans le monde... Tiens c'est écrit ici, fit-elle en lui montrant un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.

Lenny retourna à son propre devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ils étudiait les loup-garou pour une énième fois en six ans d'année d'études. Du coin de l'œil elle vit James donner un coup de coude à Remus qui avait pâlit à la question de Pettigrow.

- Comment va Sirius ? demanda Lenny pour changer de sujet.

- Ça peut aller, répondit Julia. Son oncle est dans de bonnes voies il guérit vite et devrait sortir dans quelques jours.

- Plus de peur que de mal, fit Peter.

- C'est triste, fit Lenny. J'ai l'impression que seul Sirius se préoccupe de son oncle, j'ai vu Regulus ce matin, il était en train de traumatiser des premières années.

- Alphard est l'oncle préféré de Sirius, expliqua James. Le seul qui ne soit pas dans la magie noire et le délire de Sang-Pur...

Lenny hocha la tête, elle comprenait mieux le résonnement en se rappelant des mots très gentils qu'avait adressé Regulus à Lily ce Noël. D'ailleurs cela lui avait valu de faire connaissance à ce charmant Evan Rosier qui n'avait pas montrer son nez depuis bien cinq jours maintenant...

Ses songes furent interrompus par Black qui entra en tombe dans la petite salle de classe. Les bras chargés d'un énorme sac marron semblable à celui du père Noël il rayonnait d'un immense sourire collé sur son visage.

- Bonjour à tous ! lança-t-il. Navré d'avoir briller par mon absence j'étais en train de faire des courses...

Il laissa tombé son sac et des friandises s'y écharpèrent par dizaines. Lenny le regarda la mâchoire par terre, la prochaine sortie de Près-Au-Lard avait été annulée suite à l'attaque de Mangemorts, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire... _Comment_...?

- Sirius... Tu vas bien ? se risqua Peter inquiet de l'état mental plus que physique de son ami.

- A merveille, mon cher ! s'écria ce dernier et s'assit entre Alice et Frank, il commença à distribuer des friandises. Figurez vous que mon oncle est sorti de St Mangouste, j'ai décidé de fêter ça... Allez, c'est moi qui régale !

Lily éclata de rire suivit de Remus. Lenny elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était sortit avec toutes ces protections que les Auror avait mis en place... Même avec un passage secret Près-Au-Lard était sous la surveillance constante par le Ministère.

- C'est magnifique Sirius ! s'exclama Lily à son tour en venant taper le dos de son ami. Vraiment magnifique ! A Alphard ! fit-elle en brandissant une sucette à la myrtille.

Elle fut imité par Sirius, Londubat, Alice, Potter, Julia. Remus lui tendit une chocogrenouille avec un clin d'œil.

- Black... fit Lenny d'une petite voix alors qu'il lançait un sourire charmeur accompagné d'un clin d'œil à Julia. Comment est que tu as... Enfin... les Auror...

Lenny fit tournoyer sa chocogrenouille dans le vide fixant le sac de friandise étallé sur le sol.

- Je suis pleins de ressources, Lenny, fit-il un sourire mystérieux. Aller, oublie et mange ta chocogrenouille.

Lenny le regarda droit dans les yeux, encore abasourdie. Au bout de quelques minutes elle lui sourit. Visiblement elle avait sous estimés ces Gryffondor là.

- Black, je suis... commença-t-elle.

- Sans voix face à ma magnificence et mon grand talent -aïeuuh-...

- Sirius ! protesta Julia qui lui avait pincer la cuisse.

A côté de Lenny, Remus étouffa un rire, Julia lui haussa les épaules, elle avait abandonnée à comprendre ces gens là depuis longtemps...

Lenny avait passé l'un des meilleures après midi de sa vie. La chaleur et la convivialité des Gryffondor faisait comme un effet de charme sur la Serdaigle qui à présent comprit tout ces légendes sur lesquelles on stipulait que les Gryffondor savait s'amuser et se vider la tête comme personne. Une fois un peu de temps passé avec eux, il était difficile de ne pas les apprécier.

**(James Potter)**

Julia et Lenny en bonnes Serdaigle s'avançaient dans leurs devoirs pour la semaine prochaine (James se sentait à peine honteux de les faire à la dernière minute dans le couloir), Remus expliquait pour environ la centième fois une notion en arithmétique que James n'avait jamais entendu parler et ne voulait pas en entendre parler à la vue de la tête de Frank...

Peter était définitivement distrait de son devoir de botanique. A présent il jouait à un jeu de bataille explosive avec Alice et Sirius qui avait la tête de Lily sur son genoux pendant qu'elle lisait. Il lui tapota sa tête rousse lui cachant la vue.

Elle fit des mouvement incompréhensifs avec sa tête qui fit rire Sirius. Qui donnait James l'envie de lui faire manger ses dents.

Son meilleur ami avait toujours été celui qui attirait les filles. Il eut un pincement au cœur et le sourire que lui adressa Sirius lui laissa un goût amer dans le fond. Il baissa les yeux à son devoir de métamorphose qu'il avait laisser traîné une semaine déjà.

**(Peter Pettigrow)**

- Il paraît que nos vieux amis Serpentard font des combats de chats dans leur cachots, dit Sirius atablé à la table des Gryffondor accompagné de toute la petite bande.

- Ils font une sorte de fête la semaine prochaine, Sirius t'es chaud pour y aller ?demanda Remus qui contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser était toujours « chaud » pour se genre d'excursions.

- Je n'attendais pas moins de ta part Lunard ! s'exclama Sirius lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Peter t'es partant ? James ?

Peter hocha sa tête avec enthousiasme car sa bouche était pleine et James se contenta de grommeler dans sa barbe qui commençait à pousser. Pour une raison quelconque, son ami avait le cafard depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle de classe. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily, assise à la table des Serdaigle, en cas où s'il avait louper une disputes entre les deux jeunes gens, mais il ne semblait pas quelques chose la tracassait, ce qui est habituellement le cas quand elle se dispute avec James. Lily parlait avec animation avec Alexander McGarett et Julia tandis que Eleonor était... nulle part.

Comme un reflex, il la chercha du regard mais elle n'était sur aucune des tables de la Grande Salle, pourtant il l'avait bien vu sortir de la salle de classe en même tant qu'eux... Elle avait du s'échapper quand Sirius était en train de lui frotter son poing sur sa tête aussi frénétiquement et affectueusement que d'habitude. Peter rougit bien que personne ne pouvait lire dans sa tête il fit un geste un peu trop brusque et bouscula James.

- Excuse Cornedue, dit-il en épongeant l'eau qui s'était renversé sur la table.

Sans mots, James fit disparaître l'eau, il devenait de plus en plus doué aux sortilèges informulés. Sirius et Remus étaient en train de parler avec animation des pseudo combat dans la salle commune des Serpentard et ne remarquèrent pas l'humeur polaire du garçon à lunettes. Peter se promit de rester à côté de lui, en cas où si James Potter exploserai sa colère sur un première année ou autre. Finalement, après toute ces années, c'était bien Peter qui jouait mieux le bol où l'on y versait toute la colère du monde.

**(James Potter)**

- Qu'est que t'as Cornedue ? lui demanda finalement Sirius sur le chemin de la tour Gryffondor. T'as eu un balais coincé entre tes petites fesses toute l'après midi...

James arrêta de marcher, il serra les poings jusqu'à sentir son sang couler sur sa peau. On lui posa une main sur son épaule. Il se dégagea d'un geste vif. Son ami le regardait, abasourdit du geste de James.

- James, tu es...

- Te mêles pas de ça, Remus, le coupa-t-il ne quittant pas des yeux Sirius.

Comment osait-il ? Devant Julia. Devant lui... Qu'est qu'il avait honte, honte pour lui.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas con, Sirius, commença-t-il la voix tremblante sous la colère. Tu n'attends même pas que j'aie le dos tourné pour lui faire ton numéro de charme et... et tu ne te caches même pas !

Ses paroles résonnaient dans le couloir raccourcis que les Marauders avaient découverts quelques années auparavant. Finalement, Sirius éclata de rire. Le poing de James lui titillait dans sa poche. Il riait, se moquait de lui. De lui et de sa stupidité.

- OK, OK, Cornedue... fit-il en se tenant les côtes. Je sais que t'es un super acteur mais là faut redescendre sur terre mon frère...

- Ne me parle pas de frère ! lui cria-t-il.

Sa voix se cassa dans sa gorge. Il sentit Peter lui prendre les bras pour le retenir en cas où il se jetterait sur Sirius. Chose qu'il ne tarderai pas à arriver.

- Cornedue, tu déconnes là, arrête... Tu me fais peur, fit Peter en tenant du mieux qu'il pouvait le lion qui allait se jeter sur le chien.

James ignora Peter qui lui serrait les bras de plus en plus. Il avait mal, jamais il n'aurai penser que Peter avec ce genre de muscles. Dans d'autres circonstances, il lui aurait volontiers proposer le poste de batteur mais la tête de James n'était pas apte à penser Quiddich. Il interpréta le silence de Sirius comme un aveux ce qui lui donna envie de jeter depuis la Tour d'Astronomie.

- Tu me crois aveugle, Patmol ? continua-t-il de lui crier bien que Remus l'éloignait de lui. Tu me dégoûte Black ! Tu sais que je suis amoureux d'elle ! Tu oses... tu oses...

- Mais t'es complètement malade... Je... Je ne fais pas du charme à Lily Evans ! s'écria-t-il lui aussi retenu par Remus. Lily n'est qu'une amie, James. Tu sais que j'aime Julia !

- Ne dit pas de bêtise mon vieux, ria James le ton amer. J'ai vu comment elle te regardait...

- Ce n'ai pas ma faute si tu es qu'un gamin indu de ta petite personne...

- Tu sais quoi Sirius ? le coupa James d'une voix forte. Va te faire foutre !

James regretta ses paroles des que la dernière syllabes franchirent ses lèvres mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop aveuglé par sa colère. Il arrêta de se débattre le souffle court, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, Sirius fut sonné par ses mots une seconde puis eut un rire sans humour. Ses yeux gris éteints, fixaient les yeux fous de James. Il cracha sur le sol et se dégagea des bras de Remus qui essaya de le retenir mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de main. James le regarda partir de l'autre côté, le pas fier et tout aussi gracieux que d'habitude.

**(Evan Rosier)**

James Potter venait d'envoyer Black _se faire foutre._ C'était parfait, Black passa dans le couloir tellement en colère qu'il ne remarqua pas Evan caché dans l'ombre. Une fois qu'il tourna dans le couloir en frappant son poing sur une armure au passage, Evan retourna dans les cachots, sifflotant et songeant à Leo qui devrait être en compagnie d'Odile, comme toujours.

* * *

Ouhhh ça dit des gros mots... Si ma mère le savait... _Avada Kedavra_...

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Hola amigos !

Je viens de m'apercevoir que au début de ma fanfic j'ai complètement zappé certains cours ne devenaient plus obligatoire en fonction des résultats des BUSE et que toute les maisons étaient mélangés mais il me fallait un cours assez ennuyeux pour commencer la rencontre de Lenny et Evan donc l'Histoire de la Magie s'est imposé d'elle même. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que à partir de ce chapitre je reprend ce système tout en gardant l'Histoire de la Magie à Evan et Lenny.

**CHAPITRE XXI.**

**(Evan Rosier)**

Evan fut réveillé par le tiroir de sa table de chevet qui vibrait. Encore endormi il tira vivement le maudis tiroir et jeta un coup d'œil aux flammes-réveil, six heures vingt huit. Il reteint un juron les cours ne commençait qu'à partir de neuf heure aujourd'hui.

Un parchemin qu'il avait reçut plus tôt dans l'année de la part de Bellatrix sauta du tiroir et se posa avec une douceur modérée sur son ventre.

_As-tu ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut ?_

Lut-il, l'écriture tranchante et arrogante de l'amie de son père. Evan un frisson rien qu'en lisant "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres". Les mots disparurent et il attrapa une plume sans encre qui lui avait servie la veille pour son devoir de sortilège.

_J'y travaille._

Evan trouva son écriture gauche et maladroite, encore endormit de sa nuit, il détendit sa main pour continuer.

_Je n'ai rien trouvé à la bibliothèque, j'ai besoin de temps._

Il retint son souffle en la devinant écrire_._

_Le Maître a été très conciliant avec toi, n'oublie pas que le sort de ta mère entre également dans le jeu._

_Je n'oublie pas._

Il attendit quelques minutes mais Bellatrix avait arrêté d'écrire.

Evan replia le parchemin et le rangea dans son tiroir. Il se frotta les yeux fatigués. Après cinq jours de repos, était temps qu'il rende une petite visite à De Force.

**(Eleonor De Force)**

Il lui sembla que Sirius Black et James Potter étaient très motivés ce jour là en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Doucement gentlemen... voyons... continuait à dire la vielle Marble complètement dépassée par les deux garçons.

Lenny prit le manuel _Affronter l'ennemi sans visage_ pour protéger son propre visage d'un _Stupéfix_ qui avait rebondit sur le bouclier de Sirius.

- Ils leur arrivent quoi à ceux deux là ? demanda Lenny à Julia qui haussa les épaules pas vraiment au courant des déboires sentimentaux de son petit ami.

Frank Londubat venait de recevoir un sort perdu et enfin Marble se réveilla et fit voler les deux baguettes des duellistes qui se foudroyaient du regard.

- Evans, allez emmener Mr. Londubat à l'infirmerie, ordonna la sorcière. Quand à vous deux...

Lenny se retourna pour voir Lily raide comme un balais se levée vers Londubat. Pourquoi avez-t-il besoin d'aller à... Avant même que Lenny put formuler la question dans sa tête, le garçon qui d'habitude abordait un teint bronzé toute l'année, verdit et cracha une limace sur son pupitre. Lenny observa avec tendresse Alice qui ne paniqua pas, ne trouva même pas cela repoussant et l'aida à se lever avec Lily.

Marbles finit par exorcisé toute la colère qu'elle renfermait depuis trop longtemps sur ces _gentlemen_, chose que Lenny n'avait pas écouté. Cela lui valut les foudres de son professeur.

- Miss De Force ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix qui la fit sursauter. Si j'énonce quelques règles sur les duels à vos camarades, cela est aussi valable pour vous si vous ne voulez pas renouveler l'expérience que vous et Mr. Rosier avez eut l'hiver dernier ! Maintenant, levez vous, Brown, vous aussi !

Lenny pâlit à l'annonce du nom de Rosier. Tandis que James et Sirius reprenaient leur place respectivement à côté de Peter et de Remus, Lenny se leva et sans adresser un regard au petit groupe de Serpentard assis au fond elle traversa les rangs pour se retrouver sur l'emménagement que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait fait pour le cours partique.

Un garçon de Poufsouffle, Martin Brown, la démarche hésitante, il se prit les pieds dans la cape de James qui resta impassible alors que d'ordinaire il se saurait excusé. Sentant Marble plus qu'impatiente, il pressa le pas ignorant les ricanements des Serpentard auquel Lenny risqua un regard. Elle détourna vite le regard en s'apercevant le regard plein de haine que lui adressait Rosier.

Brown marcha fixant le sol des yeux jusqu'à l'emménagement de fortune, une fois que ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Lenny il prit une teinte rouge vive. Alors Lenny le reconnu, le garçon de la St Valentin en première année. Il était très mauvais poète.

- Pas de _Explosare_, pas de Crache Limace, pas de...

Et la liste était longue, Lenny ne l'écouta pas parce qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle le laisserai l'attaquer en premier pour voir ce qu'il valait, ensuite le déstabiliser, le faire tomber ou bien le faire atterrir dans les cousins un peu plus loin... Puis le désarmé.

- Bien, déclara Marble en descendant de l'estrade. Bien saluez vous.

Lenny s'inclina la baguette tenue puis se retourna pour marcher un peu plus en arrière.

- A trois. Un, deux, trois..

_- Petrificus Totalus _! S'écria immédiatement Brown.

D'un geste elle s'en protégea avec un bouclier absorbeur pour ne pas avoir de rebondit. Sous la violence du choc Brown vacilla et son adversaire en profita pour faire voler un cousin pour lui barrer la vue. Il essaya de s'en défaire au lieu de l'attaquer.

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Son effet aurait sans doute été plus surprenant si elle l'aurai attrapé en pleins vol, en même temps elle vola cogner la tête de Sirius assis à premier rang à cause de Remus.

Comme d'ordinaire il poussa un juron et James ricana. Mais son rire était amer, il y avait de la rancœur, avant que Sirius ne puisse le répondre, Lily entra dans la pièce et James la suivit des yeux, toujours aussi amoureux. Sirius fixa son supposé ami, Lenny aurait juré avoir lu « sombre crétin » sur ses lèvres.

- Très bien Miss De Force, fit Marble d'un ton moins sec que celui qu'elle avait avant leur combat, peut être ce parce qu'elle avait transpercer la tête de Sirius avec la baguette de Brown. Brown, penser à être plus défensif quand il s'agit d'attaquer, je sais c'est assez paradoxal... comme cela : _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Lenny suivi sa baguette paralyser James qui tomba raide sur le sol. Plusieurs rires plus ou moins amusés ou moqueur s'en suivirent. Dans se concert, Lenny ne manqua pas de remarquer l'allure satisfaite de Rosier face aux malheurs des deux Gryffondor.

La cloche sonna et Marble prit le temps de distribuer les points avant de conjurer le sort lancé sur James. Julia lui lança un regard comme pour demander permission de suivre Sirius qui dans la hâte de s'en aller n'avait même pas adressé un regard à sa chère et tendre. Naturellement Lenny lui fit signe de filer, elles en n'en parleraient ce soir au dortoir.

Lenny rejoint Lily dehors avec Alice qui s'inquiétait de l'état de son petit ami quand on entendit des cris de disputes un peu plus loin dans le couloir. En se retournant on vit les deux visages de Sirius et James presque collés l'un à l'autre chacun pointant un doigt accusateur l'un sur l'autre. Près d'eux, Julia comme une petite souris priait qu'on cesse le feu.

- Cesse de te prendre pour le centre de l'univers Potter, jugeait l'un.

- Ne te fous pas de moi Black ! Lui criait l'autre.

Lenny serrait bien restée pour connaître le sujet de leur différent mais Lily les poussa Alice et elle, prétextant que cela n'était pas « leur affaires ».

- Cela concerne les tiennes peut-être ? Demanda Lenny un sourcil levé à moitié amusée de la gêne de son amie.

A en juger par sa rougeur, Lenny en conclut que oui. L'accrochage de Sirius et James ne resta peu longtemps dans la mémoire d'Alice trop occupé à se ronger les ongles pour Londubat.

Ils restèrent un moment à l'infirmerie, Lenny faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder Londubat vomir des limaces dans un seau tout en restant polie.

- Qu'est qui leur arrive à ... Sirius et James ? Demanda Frank dans un hoquet de limace. Je ne les avait jamais ... vu se battre ainsi auparavant...

Lenny lança un regard significatif à Lily qui prit des couleurs, elle fuit délibérément le regard de la Serdaigle qui lui était par moment trop perçant et intimidant.

- James pense que Sirius est me « fait du charme » pour reprendre la citation de Remus... avoua Lily plus rose que jamais.

Lenny leva les yeux au ciel.

**(Evan Rosier)**

- Bonsoir très cher, salua la jeune femme du tableau. N'êtes vous pas au banquet de ce soir ?

- J'ai déjà dîner, l'informa Evan avec un sourire. Pourrais-je entrer ? J'aimerai être la surprise...

- Seulement si vous voulez bien me tenir compagnie, _Pretty Boy_.

- Entendu Odile, ria-t-il face au clin d'œil de la gardienne de l'antre de Lenny.

Le tableau pivota et Evan pénétra dans la vaste pièce sombre presque lugubre, il fit _Lumos_ pour se diriger vers la petite table avec des papiers éparpillé un peu partout, le cœur d'Evan eut un sursaut quand il s'aperçut que tous traitait de l'affaire de sa mère.

- Leo et vous êtes de proches amis ? Demanda Odile dans le petit cadre de chambre à côté de lui.

- Je l'ignore, répondit-il quelque peu distrait par la photographie de sa mère à son audience qui le regardait d'un air fier. A vrai dire je ne sais pas si nous sommes amis...

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Odile d'une voix aiguë. Ne voulez vous pas allumer la lumière ? Cette lumière est assez terrifiante sur votre si beau minois...

Dans le noir Evan sourit, il ignorait quelle était l'âge d'Odile à présent ou même si elle était toujours vivante mais se faire draguer par une portrait était une première pour lui. Cependant il alluma les torches d'un coup de baguette et s'assis sur la chaise pour regarder le travail de Leo de plus près.

- Excusez mon indiscrétion, Odile, commença-t-il. Mais comment connaissez vous Leo ?

- Ah ça mon enfant, soupira-t-elle, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en cuir rouge. J'étais au service de sa mère et m'occupais de la petite quand elle était qu'une enfant. Hélas, la maladie m'a prise trop jeune pour la voir grandir... Puis une fois que Leo a eut l'âge d'aller à Poudlard j'ai demandé à Mr. Prewett de faire de mon tableau et de ce petit portrait (elle montra autours d'elle avec ses longs bras), don à l'école pour que je surveille la petite et finalement professeur Flitwick m'a posté devant l'ancien appartement de Salazar Serpentard. L'autre cruche qui le gardait avant moi réside maintenant sagement dans les cachots...

- Vous dites Salazar Serpentard ? S'étonna Evan en avalant sa salive de travers.

- Lui même très cher, assura la jeune femme. La plupart des livres là bas lui appartient.

Elle montra du menton la bibliothèque bien remplie.

- Avant Lenny, y avait-il d'autres occupants dans cette chambre ? demanda Evan.

- Voyons... je ne sais pas je suis arrivée ici en même temps que la première année de Leo mais je crois que Miss Occure -la cruche dont je vous parlais un peu plus tôt- l'avait ouverte à une jeune homme qui était, à ses dires, fort charmant mais peu bavard.

- Le cerveau d'Evan réfléchit à toute vitesse, il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accéléré et avez totalement oublié les coupures de presses devant lui.

- Savez vous quand Miss Occure l'a ouverte ?

- Je ne serais vous dire, avoua Odile. Je ne parle que très rarement à d'autre portrait et je viens de vous relater les seuls mots que j'ai échangé avec Miss Occure. Mais que me vaut donc toutes ces questions monsieur Evan ?

Evan marqua une seconde dans sa tête, ils étaient entrés à Poudlard en 1971... Se pourrait-il que ce soit Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui-même qui occupait cette appartement avant Leo ? Evan réprima un frisson.

- Une simple curiosité de ma part, répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant. C'est étrange qu'une femme comme vous avez été confié pour l'ancien appartement de Serpentard. Je veux dire, ne vous plairez pas mieux un couloir plus fréquenté ? A la place de Flitwick je vous aurez mise en évidence, tant de beauté ne doit pas être caché dans un couloir aussi sombre et lugubre.

- Oh Evan vous me flattez là... rougit Odile dans un gloussement.

Elle arrêta de rire quand on entendit la voix de Leo depuis l'extérieur qui réclamais sa gardienne.

- Vite mon cher éteignez les lanternes et installez vous confortablement...

- Faites, faites, chuchota Evan en éteignit les lumières.

Il se dirigea avec prudence dans un fauteuil et pris une allure détachée et nonchalante pour accueillir la propriétaire des lieux. Le portrait pivota on entendit les petits pas mélodieux de Leo s'avancer. Puis au pleins milieux elle s'arrêta, pourtant elle n'était pas encore à l'entrée de l'appartement...

_- Specilis Revelio_ !

Evan sentit son corps se faire balancer en avant, il poussa un petit cri et atterrit sur le sol pour fixé des souliers noir semblable à ceux de l'uniforme mais sauf que ceux là provenaient sûrement d'Italie vu la qualité du cuir...

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi ? demanda Leo d'une voix froide. Odile ! Ne t'en va pas !

Evan se releva avec hâte. Il dépoussiéra ses vêtements et arrangea sa cravate.

- Qu'est qui m'a trahi ? lui demanda-t-il en s'efforçant d'oublier avec quelle délicatesse elle l'avait traité.

- Les torches étaient encore fumante, dit-elle sèchement Leo alluma les même torches et Evan s'aperçut de la ribambelle de livres qui la suivait en voltant dans les air, elle se mit devant pour attirer son attention. Qu'est que tu fais là ?

- J'ai pensé que je t'avais manqué, répliqua-t-il. Et puis tu n'as pas oublié notre petit marché n'est pas ?

Elle le fixa un moment, Evan se sentit comme nu devant elle mais n'en rougit pas, le temps qu'ils collaborent, il va bien falloir l'affronter ce regard, songea-t-il pour ne pas détourner ses yeux. Elle fini par passer devant lui, les livres la suivirent en bousculant le garçon sur le passage.

Evan la suivit pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires et en deux secondes, la pièce fut aussi impeccable que si jamais personnes n'était venu ici. Avec patience, Evan s'assit sur le canapé car le sac de Leo reposait sur le fauteuil qu'il s'était approprié.

- J'ai des choses à te demander d'abord, déclara-t-elle en arpentant la pièce comme une lion en cage.

Evan lui fit signe de se lancer, il s'installa confortablement, l'expression de son visage reflétait le trouble de son esprit qui ne demandait qu'à être illuminé.

- Ai-je des raisons de supposer que tu n'es pas pour rien dans le conflit qui...

- Voila une bien curieuse idée, la coupa-t-il d'un geste désinvolte. Et qu'elle déduction me vaux cette supposition ?

- Tu paraissais bien trop heureux quand James et Sirius se sont crier dessus...

- Maintenant Potter et Black sont devenus James et Sirius ... ? observa-t-il le sourcil tendu de surprise. Je te laisse pendant cinq jours et toi tu trouves de nouveau compagnons avec qui faire joujou ? J'en suis presque jaloux...

Leo ignora la couleur de ses joues et continua.

- Était-ce dans les friandises ? Ou bien directement dans le verre de Potter ?

Evan la considéra du regard. L'air impassible mais pourtant la trouvait charmante les joues colorés.

- Le sérum de folie, continua-t-elle car il resta silencieux. Ja... Potter sent à pleins nez, Evan ne nie pas ...

- Je ne nie rien, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme pour contrôler le sourire qui le chatouillait à l'entendre se reprendre de James à Potter. A ce que j'ai comprit vous commencez à devenir bons amis, si je ne les avait pas séparer, ils se seraient pencher un peut trop sur tes manières à disparaître ici. Cette dispute les occupera assez longtemps pour les éloigner de nous.

Le nous s'était échappé tout seul mais Leo ne le releva pas ni la couleur installée sur les pommettes de son interlocuteur.

- Cela n'explique rien ! riposta-elle. Je veux...

- Le verre, coupa-t-il rendant les armes. Juste dans celui de Potter, je ne suis pour rien dans la colère de Black ne jugeant pas nécessaire de me fatigué pour le tempérament coléreux des Black...

Elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose, Evan soupira, des questions, encore des questions... Une fois l'éclair passé elle se ressaisit et croisa les bras droit devant lui.

- Lyra Black... commença-t-elle.

- Longue histoire, la coupa-t-il pour le plaisir de la voir se frustrée d'avoir deviner ses pensées.

- Et...

- Je lui fais confiance, insista-t-il d'une voix sans colère mais ferme.

Leo le regarda se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Elle pensait sûrement qu'il se moquait d'elle.

- Fin de l'histoire ? résuma-t-elle en lisant ses pensées.

- Plus au moins, fit-il en esquissant un sourire amusé. Mon interrogatoire est-il terminé, Miss De Force ?

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, il devina qu'elle serait persévérante mais la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il l'avait emmener ici l'emportait.

- Leo ma fille allez lui proposer un thé ! s'écria Odile dans son petit portrait.

Evan retint un sourire en la voyant foudroyer sa dame de chambre du regard, il ne vit pas l'expression que celle ci lui donna mais elle se tourna pour lui proposer un thé qu'il accepta plus par amusement que par nécessité. Une fois le dos tourné, Evan se retourna vers le petit portrait pour lui faire un clin d'oeil. La jeune fille rougit vivement, le sourire et regard confus passa brièvement sur son visage avant de redevenir sérieux. Evan devina son changement d'état une fois retourné.

Leo l'oeil vif le regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Evan avala sa salive et se servit le thé disposé devant lui, il sentit qu'elle faisait signe a Odile de s'en aller puis s'assit a une distance si respectable de lui qu'Evan se sentit presque vexé. Cependant il lui tandis aimablement une tasse avant de se servir lui même.

- Bien, déclara-t-il après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans le liquide parfumé et chaud. A mon tour les questions...

* * *

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :)


	22. Chapter 22

Holà amigos !

Je sais ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas fait de update mais ce chapitre me satisfaisait jamais alors je ne pouvais pas vous donner un brouillon quand même ! Enfin bref, j'en suis arrivée à ça j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture :)

**CHAPITRE XXII.**

**(Lily Evans)**

- Tu devrais lui dire un truc... lui lança Alice.

Lily détourna son intention de la tignasse brune assise seule sur un fauteuil de la salle commune.

- Tu rigoles... je n'ai rien à lui dire, affirma Lily sans conviction.

Lily recommença à lire pour la cinquième fois son devoir de potion qui était parfait sur le bout de l'encre. Alice leva les yeux et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle leva ses yeux d'un vert innocent Alice lui sourit et adressa un mouvement de tête en direction de James Potter. Lily secoua la tête et la brune lui fit un de ses regards inspiré de Lenny et finalement elle se leva, se lissa six fois la jupe avant de s'avancer d'un pas incertain vers le dit fauteuil.

Remus avait une ronde avec Dora Ash la préfet de Poufsouffle, Peter s'était sans doute perdu dans le château et Sirius passait ses soirées à traîner dans le parc où dans le parc seul ou accompagnée de Julia. La salle commune était presque vide il y avait seulement quelques premières années qui jouaient aux échecs version sorcier.

- Salut, dit-elle d'une petite voix, toussotante car elle était un peu rauque et sèche.

James absorbé par un vieux morceau de parchemin leva les yeux, très surprit que Lily vienne lui parler et contrairement à d'habitude il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et rangea dans des gestes désordonnés son parchemin dans son manuel de métamorphose.

- Salut Lily, bredouilla-t-il si confus qu'il en fit tomber son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin.

Elle le regardait avoir un comportement si différent du James Potter qu'elle connait, maladroit, incohérent, rougissant. Cela la faisait rougir elle aussi, elle se montra patiente. Il finit par ranger son manuel de métamorphose, plier le journal, ramasser ses lunettes tombés au sol et puis s'éclairer la gorge pour la troisième fois, elle lui déclara :

- Ça te dit d'aller marcher ?

James était si abasourdit qu'il se contenta d'hocher la tête et suivre Lily en dehors de la salle. Elle n'osa pas le regarder, elle savait juste qu'il la suivait grâce au bruits de ses pas. Nerveusement elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieur tout en tortillant une mèche de cheveux roux.

**(Eleonor De Force)**

Moi qui pensais que nous allons discuter comme des personnes civilisé...

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'être civilisé ! protesta Evan qui marchait sur ses talons.

Lenny leva les yeux. Dans le noir il ne pouvait pas la blâmer.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que j'ai déjà regarder ici, il n'y a rien, fit-il d'une voix si froide qu'elle pouvait sentir des flocons de neige fondre sur sa nuque.

- Tu as regarder des livres qui permet de disparaître, or tout ce qu'on veut c'est la cacher, nuança Lenny.

- Enlève tout de suite le « on » de ta phrase.

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible...

Des bras la soulèvent du sol, elle allait crier de la reposer mais ce Rusard pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Il la fit basculer sur son épaule et Lenny fut bien contente d'avoir eut une longue cape ce soir là. Il lui était impossible de prendre sa baguette car elle l'avait coincée dans sa chaussette, de toute façon, les doigts gantés du Serpentard la lui volèrent. Lenny eut honte de se laisser entraînée sur plusieurs mètres sans même protester excepter se tortiller dans tout les sens pour qu'il la relâche.

Elle trouva qu'il prenait un peu trop ses libertés depuis le soir où il avait discuté avec Odile à son insu. Il venait dans chez elle quand bon lui semblait. Des fois il se permettait d'ajouter quelques ingrédients à ses potions qui bouillaient dans le chaudron, qui, selon lui, les améliorent (ce qui était vrai mais elle était trop fière pour se l'avouer), il faisait des remarques en marge de son son essais de sortilège (Lenny s'était rendu compte qu'il était beaucoup doué dans cette matière qu'en Défense contre les Forces du Mal), il mangeait même ses réserves de tablettes de chocolat de Honeyduckes qu'elle offrait à ses amies pour se faire pardonner de leur absence.

Ils avaient décidés de faire une excursion ce soir là après que les près final de février soient terminés, chose qui les prenaient beaucoup tout les deux. Mais plus à Lenny qu'à Evan car ce dernier ne cessait de lui rappeler le pourquoi de la raison qui les avaient poussé à se fréquenter.

De la vu que Lenny avait elle se rendit compte à quel point il était grand, elle se rendit compte aussi à quel point les pantalons à pince le mettaient en valeur. Elle avait été très surprise en le voyant arriver en manteau moldu plus tôt dans la soirée mais il avait protesté qu'il ne trouvait pas sa cape puis avait rougis et commencé à marcher. Peut-être aimait-il le style vestimentaires des moldus.

Evan finit par la poser derrière une tapisserie représentant des jeunes filles du XIXème siècle avec des coupes de vin quelque peu amochées par l'alcool.

- Jeunes gens vous devrez être dans vos lit à l'heure qui est.

- Prefet, expliqua Evans d'un air supérieur, son badge accroché au revers de son manteau.

- Qu'est que tu fais on doit aller à la bib...

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, l'air de tendre l'oreille. Lenny essaya de lui prendre des mains sa baguette il mit son bras hors de sa portée.

Lenny allait se demander pendant toute sa vie pourquoi elle avait décidé de suivre Evan Rosier. Mais pour l'instant elle faisait de son mieux pour contrôler sa respiration car on pouvait entendre les pas lents du concierge avec son chat. Elle détestait ce chat.

- Devons-nous l'alerter ? chuchota l'une des filles de la tapisserie.

- Voyons Yvonne il faut que jeunesse se fasse, lui répondit l'autre.

- Le garçon est beaucoup plus charmant que l'autre de la dernière fois, fit une autre.

- Au moins l'autre s'est comporter en gentleman ! protesta la supposé Yvonne d'une voix aiguë. Cette époque est celle où des couples gambadent l'air innocent dans les couloirs... Où sont diable passés les nuits où tout le monde dormait ?

- Je t'en pris Yvonne, personne n'a oublié tes excursions avec Alfred quand nous étions à Poudlard...

Les jeunes filles s'exclamèrent l'une en protestant et les autres la taquinant, des portraits se réveillaient pour leur ordonnez de se taire et c'est une voix bien humaine qui s'éleva.

- Eh on se tait ici ! fit la voix de Rusard.

Les filles arrêtèrent de se chamailler. La petite voix aiguë d'Yvonne rompit le silence et déclara d'une traite :

- Ilyadesgensderrièrelatapisserie !

Avant que Rusard ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Lenny avait prit la main d'Evan et sortit en vitesse de la tapisserie.

- Halte là ! revenez ici sales gamins pleins d'hormones ! cria le concierge.

Lenny sentit sa capuche venir sur sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas tourner la tête pour voir si cela était l'oeuvre d'Evan qui tenait sa baguette et la sienne. Très vite ce fut lui qui la tirait par le bras, les cris de Rusard avait réveillé les tableaux qui lui donnait les indications de où étaient-ils partis.

On avait l'impression que leurs pas résonnaient dans tout le château accompagnés de Rusard et les miaulement secs de sa chatte. Dans la panique Lenny ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il la menait vers les cachots, elle voulu lui demander qu'est qu'il faisait mais le souffle lui manquait. Sans son aide, elle se serrait tombée plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il la dirige dans une pièce sous l'escalier.

Evan referma la porte derrière lui, la pièce était petite sombre, c'était un placard vide et il du se baiser la tête pour que les deux élèves puisse rentrer. Le couloir dehors était fait de statues, et les statues même du monde magiques ne parlaient pas. Ils écoutèrent le silence dans le noir, Lenny entendait sa respiration atlante calée à celle d'Evan qui tenait toujours son bras, quand il s'en rendu compte, il la lâcha mais contrait par le manque de place les deux corps se touchaient toujours. Miss Teigne miaula et bientôt elle fut rejointe par Rusard et ses pas boiteux.

- Je vous retrouverai ! Petits gamins vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous risquez ! Je vais vous faire virer de cette école... Je resterai avec Miss Teigne ici jusqu'à ce que vous vous montrez !

Dans sa tête Lenny traita le concierge et son foutu chat de tout les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables qu'elle ne dira jamais à voix haute. Evan souffla rageusement par ses narines ce qui fit voler les cheveux de la Serdaigle qu'il se mangeait en plein visage. Il faisait de son mieux pour être aussi loin d'elle que possible tout ses muscles étaient tendus et Lenny était tout simplement paralysée. Ils n'allaient jamais sortir d'ici. Si Rusard partait, il avait toujours ce foutu chat qui restait ici. Au bout d'un moment de silence où Rusard chantonnait gaiement et que les deux fugitifs avaient reprit un souffle régulier, elle se rapprocha le plus possible de son oreille.

- Il est hors de question que je me rende et me fasse expulsé à cause de toi, souffla-t-elle si faiblement qu'elle espérait qu'il l'avait entendu.

Evan souffla un sourire ce qui provoqua à la fois des spasmes dans son ventre et un courant d'indignation. La situation n'avait rien d'humoristique.

- Attend toi a être coincé avec moi pendant un petit moment alors, murmura-t-il en l'imitant si proche de son oreille qu'elle se demandait si c'était son imagination ou est-ce bien réel que le bout de ses lèvres l'avait frôlée ?

Lenny rougit violemment. Ses pensées divaguèrent sur ce corps chaud si près d'elle cette bouche qui pouvait être n'importe où autours d'elle...

- Tu ne crois pas que je t'ai fais venir ici sans avoir une idée derrière la tête, si ? continua-t-il tout aussi silencieusement.

- Comme une de tes brillantes idées de faire des nouilles en buvant l'eau chaude et manger les nouilles crues ?

- Quoi ? C'est quoi ça des nouilles ?

- C'est toi la nouille !

- J'ai ta baguette.

- De la nourriture moldue... C'est le plat préféré de Julia. Cela vous arrive jamais, à vous sang purs, de s'intéresser un peu au moldus au lieu de rester avec votre jus de citrouille et confiture de mélasse ?

- Toi aussi tu es une sang pure.

Lenny se tut, elle était là dans une position risquée, elle répondit vite pour pas qu'Evan ne s'aperçoive de son temps de pause.

- Et c'est quoi ta brillante idée ?

Il arrêtèrent de parler, Rusard arrêta de chantonner, Miss Teigne grogna (oui oui ce chat grogne). Des éclats de rires résonnaient comme inconscient, un plus grave, un autre plus clair, un garçon et une fille. Il s'arrêtèrent eux aussi, comme soudain tuent par un baiser.

- ARRRRGGGGGHHH !

Lenny sursauta en reconnaissant le cri strident de Rusard, un de ceux que le concierge de l'école réservait à l'apparition d'un de ses quatre Gryffondor préférés. Elle entendit Evan murmurer quelque chose et un filament bleu argenté sortit de l'une des baguettes qu'il tenait. Avec la faible lumière, la première chose qu'elle vit c'était le col blanc de la chemise du Serpentard .

Le chat commençait à se mettre en furie et Rusard profanait des insultes, les deux autres élèves riaient de plus belles. Evan risqua un furtif regard et ne laissa pas son amie en faire de même qu'il se pencha sur elle à l'en toucher, elle chercha en vain le mur derrière elle mais ils tombaient. Littéralement. Elle cria mais son cri fut éteint par un sortilège de mutisme que le Serpentard avait lancé en silence. Par reflex elle agrippa de toute ses forces à la seule personne en portée de main, Evan qui, elle le devinait, devait sourire face à sa réaction puérile.

Après des secondes qui paraissaient être une éternité, ils rencontrèrent brutalement le sol. Ni l'un ni l'autre étaient sûr de qui s'était effondré sur l'un ou sur l'autre. Toujours était-il qu'il faisait noir.

Une odeur de l'humidité, Lenny était tombée sur de la mousse ou peut-être de la moisissure ou du bois en décomposition... Elle n'en sus trop rien mais une chose était sûr, cela empestait le moisit.

- Leo t'es où ? fit la voix d'Evan quelque part sur sa droite.

Elle tâta à sa droite, cet idiot n'avait pas encore relever son sort de mutisme. Leur mains se rencontraient, dans ce noir inconnu, elles restèrent ensemble un bref moment.

_- Unsiliencio_, murmura-t-il.

- Mais bon sang qu'est que t'as fait ?! Ma baguette Evan ! Si tu était moins susceptible on aurait pu...

- J'aurais peut-être pas du te rendre la parole finalement.

Lenny le frappa à l'aveugle, elle sentit le reliefs de son visage et sa main prit de l'élan pour claquer sur sa joue dure.

- Mais t'es folle ! s'écria Evan, sa voix résonnait dans ce qu'elle devinait, une vaste pièce.

Elle ne dit rien et prit le premier bâton qui lui tombait sous la main et pensa _Lumos_ et le bout d'ébène s'alluma. Ils avaient atterris sur de la mousse verdâtre avec des champignons qui commençaient à pousser, c'était une sorte de sous cachot, elle jeta une étincelle de l'autre côté du cachot pour en voir la profondeur, l'endroit lui dit vaguement quelque chose.

- Où sommes nous ? demanda Lenny à Evan pour être sûre de sa supposition.

- Les profondeurs des cachots, si je me trompe pas on est sous le lac.

Lenny avait vu ses plans là dans le fond de l'armoire dans ses appartements, à son arrivé elle y avait jeté un bref coup d'œil avant de les remettre bien au fond mais elle ignorait qu'il s'agissait une vraie partie du château plus une sorte de projet que l'ancien propriétaire avait ou bien une simple esquisse mais de toute façon ses souvenirs étaient trop vague pour se rappeler de la façon dont on en sortait.

Lenny jeta un coup d'œil au plafond, c'était des pierres tellement humides et espacées entre elle que de la terre s'étaient incrusté entre. De par et d'autre du cachot, des filets d'eau descendaient doucement et étaient absorbé par le sol recouvert d'algues et de mousses semblable à laquelle elle se reposait.

- Quand j'étais en première année, les septième années nous faisait peur en parlant ces endroits là, continua le Serpentard. Ils disaient que il y avait des anguilles à quatre têtes et...

- Et tu nous a fait venir ici ? s'exclama Lenny en contrôlant le tremblement de peur dans sa voix.

- C'était soit ça, soit on se faisait prendre par Rusard, répliqua-t-il l'humeur glaciale et irritée.

Lenny se tut un moment, elle se félicita qu'on était samedi soir et qu'elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de sa journée de cours du lendemain. Cependant, elle jeta un regard au sol pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'anguille à quatre têtes...

- Et comment on sort d'ici ? demanda-t-elle en se retourna vers Evan qui s'était relever pour se débarrasser des morceaux de mousse de ses habits.

- Une seule façon de savoir, faire un petit tour...

Il lui tendit la main, le bout de sa baguette était aussi allumée, avec cette ombre sur son visage, Lenny réprima un frisson mais n'arriva pas à se décider si cela était un bon signe ou non.

Sa main chaude et ferme s'enferma sur la sienne, elle aurait bien voulu la tenir encore quelques secondes mais il la lâcha dès qu'elle fut debout. Il se descendit la petite montagne de mousse et champignons puis s'avança sur les dalles vertes de végétations aquatiques dont la plupart elle avait étudier avec Chourave. Lenny pressa le pas derrière Evan préférant rester près de lui que d'être seule. Elle respirait profondément et lentement mais son cœur battait la chamade. Lenny fit en sorte que son _Lumos_ devint plus puissant car elle détestait ce noir et aurait préféré rester dans le petit placard confiné où elle était sûr ne n'y trouver qu'Evan et pas des anguilles à quatre têtes.

- On a peur Leo ? se moqua Evan en sentant sa cape contre son dos.

- Je suis à Serdaigle, pas Gryffondor, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus forte qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Lenny le surprit glisser sa main libre de baguette dans sa paume, elle voulu se mettre à sa hauteur pour voir son visage mais quelque chose glissa entre les pieds.

- Les anguilles à quatre tête c'était pour rire hein ? dit-elle d'une voix reflétant la panique.

- Bien sûr ce n'est pas possible que...

Evan se retourna, il avait un tâche de saleté sur sa joue gauche et la droite était encore rouge de sa gifle. D'ailleurs Lenny fut surprise qu'il ne l'ai que traitée de folle. Il y avait quelques mois, elle lui levait les yeux et il la plaquait au mur en lui en faire mal au dos.

- Cours ! cria-t-il.

Lenny ne remarqua pas l'éclair de panique dans les yeux du Serpentard, elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'il l'entraîna dans une course folle, échauffée depuis la course avec Rusard, ses pieds se passaient l'un devant l'autre un peu plus aisément en aspergeant tout autours d'elle. Cependant, le niveau d'eau commençait à monter et bientôt il fut difficile de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans être ralentit par la pression de l'eau sur ses membres.

Lenny sentit quelque chose lui prendre la cheville, son souffle court l'empêcha d'échapper un cris de surprise, en remontant la jambe, elle vit un long corps transparent enrouler sur son tibia, une tête à yeux bleus, des dents comme de fines aiguilles. Elle se surprit d'avoir autant de temps pour encrer l'image du serpent de mer dans son esprit mais avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les deux aiguilles se planta dans sa chair.

Lenny cria, sa main lâcha celle d'Evan et elle tomba. L'eau était glaciale mais claire, elle vit plusieurs autres serpents venir s'enrouler sur elle. Plus loin Evan tomba lui aussi et encore d'autres serpents virèrent à sa rencontre et plusieurs déjà étaient sur ses jambes.

On lui serra le tronc à suis en briser ses côtes, Lenny cria tant que cela lui faisait mal mais cela n'eut qu'effet de faire entrer de l'eau des ses poumons. Néanmoins, elle y jeta un coup d'œil, ce serpent là était beaucoup plus grand que les autres petits attachés à ses bras et jambes.

Elle allait mourir mais sa vie ne défilait pas devant elle. Lenny le regretta, elle aurait préféré ça pour distraire ses dernières secondes en vie au lieu du regret qu'elle ne pourra jamais savoir comment Evan Rosier riait.

* * *

Tôt ce dimanche matin, Lyra était sortie prendre l'air après une longue dispute avec Regulus qui l'avait travaillé toute la soirée. Ses pas la menèrent au hasard passant par le parc et la cabane du garde de chasse que Lyra prit soin de passer loin à côté, les bords de la foret où des oiseaux se réveillaient. Il faisait atrocement froid et elle finit par se dire qu'il était tant de rentrer au château quand elle aperçut une large forme sombre à l'extimité du lac qui bordait la forêt. Lyra plissa les yeux et se rapprocha au plus près possible du bord pour définir la forme verte bouteille et noire.

Elle sursauta quand elle reconnut parmi l'entre mêler de couleur, un visage bleu pâle, humain.


End file.
